Revenge
by anagd
Summary: Pós-Inheritance. Cinquenta anos se passaram desde a morte do rei. Criaturas estranhas aparecem na Alagaësia. Morte e sangue tornam a se espalhar pela Alagaësia. Guerreiros estranhos de pele cinzenta aparecem pelo Império, parecem ser os responsáveis. Uma ameaça de uma nova guerra aparece, e Eragon terá de retornar para restaurar a paz. PT-BR
1. Eragon Ebrithil

**N/A: Eu sei que poucos vão ler... somente aqueles que leram o livro em inglês, porém vou escrever isto agora antes que eu esqueça o que ia escrever como sempre acontece. Pensei em escrever em inglês, mas como sempre fica horrível... Este capítulo ficou meio ruinzinho, acho que o segundo está melhor. Espero que gostem R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

Eragon observava o treinamento de esgrima de dois de seus aprendizes. "Muito bom! Mas mantenha sua defesa mais alta, Lina"

"Sim, ebrithil"

"Maloth, agora é sua vez" um elfo que estava sentado ao seu lado levantou-se. Seu cabelo negro cobria seus olhos claros. Ele era o único dos três novos cavaleiros da raça dos elfos. Era extremamente quieto. Ele tinha vinte anos.

Lina dirigiu-se ao local onde estava sentado o elfo. Ela era humana e tinha quinze anos. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela era alta e fazia muitas perguntas, o que lembrava Eragon a si mesmo quando era mais novo.

Maloth desembainhou sua espada e dirigiu-se para o garoto que esperava no centro do gramado em que treinavam. O humano chamava-se Sander. Ele era alto e forte, e o primeiro da nova geração de cavaleiros a se juntar a Eragon na ilha.

Isso surpreendia Eragon; ele esperava que em cinquenta anos, houvessem muitos mais cavaleiros. Além destes três, havia somente um Urgal que havia tido seu dragão nascido a apenas alguns dias, e ainda estava na fase do treinamento na Alagaësia e um anão, do Dûrgmist Ingeitum, que já havia concluído o treinamento.

Maloth e Sander andaram em circulos, analisando-se um ao outro. Eragon tinha certeza que o elfo venceria. Além de ser mais rápido e mais forte, sua técnica era superior a de Sander.

Sander saltou e deu uma forte estocada, da qual o elfo desviou facilmente com um salto para o lado. O humano atacou novamente, mas Maloth aparou o golpe com a espada e rapidamente contra-atacou, atingindo o lado do joelho de Sander e derrubando-o e encostando a espada na sua garganta.

"Morto"ele disse

"Muito bom os três. Agora podem ir. Acabou por hoje"

Os três fizeram uma reverência para Eragon e saíram. Ele viu Saphira e os três dragões no horizonte, voltando.

"Matador de Espectros!" alguém chamou

Eragon olhou na direção de onde havia vindo o som e viu o elfo Blödgarm correndo em sua direção.

"Atra ono esterní thelduin" disse o elfo, tocando os lábios com os dedos.

"Un du evarínia ono varda" disse Eragon

"Há um navio se aproximando da costa. Um navio com a bandeira do império"

Nas poucas vezes que um navio do império havia se aproximado da costa, era para trazer um dos cavaleiros. Mas era cedo demais para o urgal. O que poderia ter acontecido? Mil ideias passaram pela mente de Eragon.

_SAPHIRA!_

_Eu ouvi, estou chegando._

Nisso ela saiu do meio das nuvens acima dele e pousou no gramado. _Você pode nos levar até a costa?_

_Claro._

Eragon podia sentir a surpresa e a ansiedade que vinham dela. O cavaleiro subiu na sela e fez sinal para Blödgarm acompanhá-lo.

::

Eragon pulou de suas costas antes mesmo de ela pousar. Ele caiu em pé na areia enquanto o navio ancorava na praia. Sua mão não deixava o punho de Brisingr.

Um mensageiro desceu do navio.

"Eragon Matador de Espectros?"

"Sou eu"

"Estou aqui em nome do Império, da Rainha Nasuada. Tem algum lugar que podemos conversar sem sermos interrompidos?"

::

Eles sentaram-se a mesa do salão principal da fortaleza onde os novos cavaleiros eram treinados.

"O que o traz aqui?" disse Eragon

"Muitas coisas estranhas têm acontecido nos últimos dez anos. Mortes, desaparecimentos. Nunca achamos o culpado. Se não fosse Elva, Rainha Nasuada não estraria mais aqui. Têm acontecido atentados. Muito mais do que simples rebeliões. Há boatos mais frequentes de espectros. E coisas piores. Criaturas nojentas, encapuzadas. Pelo que fui informado você conheceu alguns deles, os Ra'zac. Nenhum desses boatos foram confirmados, mas todos insistem que estas criaturas tem andado nas redondezas da Espinha. Isso é altamente secreto. Sou uma das únicas pessoas a quem Nasuada confiou essas a poucas pessoas."

"E vocês querem ajuda dos cavaleiros para investigar?"

"Se for possível. Não conseguimos encontrar pistas. Inclusive elfos têm sido mortos ao redor de Du Wendelvarden"

_Isso é estranho _disse Saphira

_Eu sei... Ra'zac? Achei que haviamos destruído os ovos de Galbatorix._

_Quem sabe onde mais ele tinha alguns escondidos?_

_Acha que devemos mandar alguém?_

_Sim, nem que seja para desmascarar os boatos. Eles podem comprometer a autoridade de Nausada._

Eragon procurou Blödgarm com sua mente.

_Você pode chamar Ulrich?_

_Claro, Matador de Espectros._

"Nós vamos mandar alguém para ajudá-los."

Eragon ainda lembrava de seu juramento a Nasuada e de sua promessa que ajudaria se fosse preciso.

Um pouco depois, fortes batidas ecoaram na sala. "Entre" disse Eragon. "Olá Ulrich"

O anão segurava seu machado e usava seu elmo, provavelmente estava treinando. Haviam trancinhas em sua barba ruiva.

"Desculpe, não perguntei seu nome" disse Eragon para o mensageiro, somente agora percebendo isso.

"Sou Jarsha, Matador de Espectros"

"Eu me lembro de você... Você cresceu. Às vezes esqueço-me de quanto tempo se passou. Jarsha, este é o Cavaleiro Ulrich"

Eles explicaram o problema ao anão.

"Barzûl!" disse ele

"Vou enviar você para ajudá-los. Vá arrumar suas coisas, partirá amanhã com Knurhiem"


	2. Ulrich, do clã Ingeitum

**N/A: Talvez este capítulo seja M... Acho que o finzinho dele ficou meio forte demais. Mas talvez tenha sido uma das melhores coisas que eu já escrevi... acho que eu nunca vi também uma cena enquanto a escrevia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois<strong>

_Semanas depois..._

Ulrich estava em seu quarto, no castelo de Ilirea. Ele não conseguia dormir. Um vento gelado soprava pela janela aberta, que estava emperrada e ele não havia conseguido fechar sem arriscar quebrá-la.

Ele estendeu sua mente procurando Knurlien. Estranhamente ele não sentiu nada. Ele jogou as cobertas longe e levantou-se. Colocou o elmo de ferro que sempre usava e empunhou seu machado. Sua respiração estava acelerada.

_KNURLIEN _gritou ele mentalmente

Nenhuma resposta.

Um tremor espalhou-se pelo seu corpo e uma dor lancinante se espalhou pelo seu braço direito. Ele caiu de joelhos e gritou. O suor escorria entrando nos seus olhos e forçando-o a fechá-los.

Com dificuldade, conseguiu se erguer sobre seus pés. Correu até a janela e saltou, do segundo andar. Caiu sobre um joelho ao lado da parede de pedra cinza-escura. Conseguia sentir apenas vagamente a consiência de seu dragão.

Correu, agarrando-se ao único sinal de vida que Knurlien dava, seguindo o rastro de sua mente. No escuro, ele mal enxergava para onde ia, a única certeza que tinha era que seu dragão, seu maior amigo, corria perigo.

Seu braço ainda doía horrivelmente, e agora seu joelho também latejava, devido à queda. Desesperado, tentava alcançar a mente de quem estivesse fazendo isso com seu companheiro, mas nada encontrou além das pessoas dormindo nas casas.

Ele saiu da cidade, entrando em um pequeno bosque nas redondezas. Podia sentir o perigo próximo, a mão apertando o cabo de seu machado com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

O anão nunca havia corrido tão rápido na vida. Suas pernas curtas moviam-se incrivelmente rápido, a barba ruiva esvoaçava às suas costas. Ele ignorava completamente a dor que se espalhava.

As árvores abriram-se, revelando à sua frente uma grande clareira, e no centro desta, ele viu o brilho das escamas prateadas de Knurlien. Os galhos das árvores eram empurrados com a força sobrenatural do vento daquela noite. Um quebrou e quase acertou sua cabeça.

"Quem está aí?" gritou o anão

Ele tentou fazer contato com o dragão, mas a mente dele estava fechada. Knurlien não iria responder.

"Quem fez isto com o meu dragão?" nenhuma resposta "Não importa quem seja, mas vou destruí-lo"

Ele ergueu o machado. Uma sombra encapuzada saiu de trás do dragão.

"Essstava esssperando você, anão" disse a criatura

"Quem é você?" a dor aumentando. Havia algo no corpo de Knurlien ferindo-o. "O que quer?"

"Não interesssssssa quem nem o que ssssou" disse ele na sua voz sibilante "Massss quanto ao que quero? Vinganççça. Um amigo ssssseu matou alguns familiaressss meussss. Não pareccce-lhe jussssto que eu acabe com algunssss do tipo dele? Masss não é sssssó isssssso... Não, não é."

"Do que está falando? Exigo que explique-me"

"Exige? Com que autoridade? Você não esssstá em posiççççção para exigir nada. Devia ficar quieto enquanto acabo com voccccê"

"Vamos ver" ele ergueu o machado e correu em direção ao vulto do inimigo.

A criatura tirou uma espada de baixo do seu manto. Ulrich não conseguia ver o rosto do estranho, a sombra do capuz cobria-o completamente.

O machado do anão bateu no chão quando o inimigo desviou, aproveitando para revidar com a espada. O golpe acertou o lado do elmo de Ulrich, deixando-o desorientado. A criatura era mais rápida que um humano... e que um anão.

A arma do cavaleiro voou novamente, visão o pescoço do estranho, mas ele abaixou-se quando a lâmina passou zunindo por sobre sua cabeça. Ulrich sentiu uma dor horrível, e, quando olhou para sua barriga, viu a ponta ensanguentada de uma espada saindo do seu corpo. Com um ruído molhado, a espada saiu e o anão caiu.

"Idiota" disse a criatura encapuzada a sua frente, quando mais uma igual saiu de trás dele e parou ao lado da primeira. "Não esssstou ssssozinho. Logo dominaremos esta terra, juntamente de nosssssosss aliadossss."

Ulrich pode ver uma espécie de bico que aparecia por sob o capuz. Seu coração estava acelerado, a dor era horrível. Ele podia sentir sua visão falhando.

"Vamosss acabar com isssso antessss que ele morra" disse o segundo

O primeiro deu uma espécie de risada sinistra. E ambos andaram em direção ao dragão caído.

"O que vocês vão fazer?" disse o anão com dificuldade, lutando para unir sua mente com a do dragão, superando as estranhas barreiras que havia entre eles

Não houve tempo de nenhuma palavra ser dita entre os dois companheiros. As criaturas encapuzadas, como se fossem uma, desceram suas espadas, uma de cada lado do pescoço de Knurlien fazendo cortes profundos que espirraram rios de sangue.

Ulrich não sentiu mais nada vindo de seu companheiro. Nem o mais tênue sinal, como havia sentido mais cedo.

"Nosssosss irmãossss eram muito mais fracosss que osss outrosss de nósss. E agora é hora de vocêssss, Cavaleiros de Dragão, aprenderem issssto. E dessssta fez não esssstamos sssozinhosss. Temos a magia do nosso lado"

O anão mal registrou o que foi dito. Havia um vazio, um grande buraco em sua mente. Faltava alguma coisa. A dor pela morte de seu dragão enchia o que havia sobrado de sua consiência.

Ele não sabia se o pior era a dor da morte, ou a estranheza de não ter uma parte de sua mente, a parte que estava presa ao dragão.

Sua visão estava escurecendo. Seu coração batia fracamente. Tudo que conhecia naquele momento era a dor. A dor física, no buraco que havia sido aberto em seu abdômem. A dor mental, de ter perdido parte da sua conciência, parte do que era. E a dor por ter perdido seu dragão, seu companheiro, seu melhor amigo. Uma parte de si mesmo.

Ele só queria que os estranhos o matassem de uma vez e acabassem com seu sofrimento. Mas eles não o fizeram. Observavam enquanto ele morria devagar e dolorosamente. Perdendo a sanidade mais rápido que a vida. Saboreando a vitória.

A vida de Ulrich não acabou rapidamente. Ele passou vários minutos agonizando e desejando a morte deitado na grama fria, umidecida pelo seu próprio sangue e suas próprias lágrimas.

E foi assim que Ulrich, o anão do clã Igeitum. O primeiro desta raça a se tornar um dos lendários Cavaleiros de dragão morreu. Assassinado por criaturas que ele não sabia o nome, junto ao seu dragão Knurlien, Cabeça de Pedra.


	3. Partida

**N/A: Eu sei que a continuidade está péssima, mas depois que eles chegarem em Ilirea vai melhorar. Dois capítulos em um dia! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três<strong>

Eragon arrumou suas coisas. Suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente enquanto ele fechava a sacola de couro que Blödgarm havia conseguido para ele. Ele ansiava que Saphira voltasse, não gostava de ficar tão longe dela em um momento como este. Ela havia saído para caçar a apenas algumas horas, mas era um momento muito delicado.

Nasuada havia feito contato com ele. Desta vez pelo espelho que os conectava diretamente, mas nunca havia sido usado ao longo destes últimos anos. Logo que a face da rainha da Alagaësia apareceu na superfície do objeto ele percebeu que algo muito sério havia acontecido.

As rugas de seu rosto estavam muito salientes. A sua pele escura estava pálida, ela parecia doente. E o que ela contou o afetou seriamente também. Até naquele momento, horas depois, ele ainda se sentia enjoado.

_Ulrich e Knurlien foram encontrados mortos. _As palavras de Nasuada ecoavam em sua mente sem parar.

Com quem eles estavam lidando? Quem seria capaz de fazer algo assim com um Cavaleiro e um dragão treinados. Seria dele a culpa? Talvez ele não os tivesse treinado corretamente, mesmo com a ajuda de Glaedr e Umaroth.

Saphira já havia dito dezenas de vezes para ele parar de se culpar, mas ele estava nervoso e preocupado demais.

Eles logo haviam resolvido que iriam voltar para a Alagaësia, temporariamente, é claro. Estava claro que eles estavam lidando com um inimigo estremamente poderoso.

"O que será que eles querem?" disse em voz alta para si mesmo

Eragon tinha vontade apenas de sentar e gritar, desde que havia conversado com Nasuada. Ele não deveria voltar, e sabia disso, mas simplesmente não podia abandonar o povo da Alagaësia assim. Não podia, para protegê-los de si mesmo, deixar que fossem destruídos. Mas o impacto que sua volta teria...

Por mais que houvesse evitado pensar nisso nos últimos anos, Eragon não podia negar que sentia falta de seu antigo lar. E de Nasuada, Roran, Katrina e... Arya.

Sua mente não há muito não ficava tão confusa... Talvez nunca houvesse ficado como estava no momento. Ele pensava em mil coisas de uma vez. Não conseguia simplesmente sentar e respirar.

Tinha decidido deixar os aprendizes com Blödgarm e os outros elfos. Ele nunca se perdoaria se um deles fosse morto por não ter concluído o treinamento. E não aguentaria que isso acontecesse, a morte de Ulrich e Knurlien já havia sido terrível o bastante.

Voltar a Alagaësia significava voltar atrás em muita coisa. E sofrer com a saída novamente, se sobrevivesse para isso. Já havia sido ruim o bastante deixar todos um vez... e ter que fazer isso novamente?

Mas era preciso, ele sabia disto e tinha tanta certeza quanto no dia em que deixou Arya e Roran às margens do rio.

Pela janela, viu um brilho azul no céu e saiu para esperar sua companheira. Saphira pousou perto dele. Eragon pode ver que ela estava no mínimo tão preocupada e confusa quanto ele.

_Temos que partir hoje. Se não temo que nunca partiremos._

_E depois pode ser tarde demais _respondeu o cavaleiro.

_Sim. Ao anoitecer, levantaremos voo. E então não haverá como olhar para trás._

_Eu sei. Tudo vai mudar agora, não vai? Mais uma vez._

_Acho que esse é o nosso destino. Ficar sempre em constante mudança. Nunca permanecer iguais. Talvez isso não seja tão ruim. É chato viver a mesma vida por uma eternidade._

_Você pode estar certa._

_Eu sempre estou certa._

Pela primeira vez em várias horas, Eragon sorriu, mas o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. Seu coração não desaceleraria até chegarem em Ilirea. Suas mão não parariam de tremer, nem o suor de escorrer.

_Você fala com os dragões e eu com os cavaleiros? _Disse ele

_Claro _respondeu sua companheira enquanto levantava voo.

Eragon respirou fundo e andou em direção a parte principal da ilha, onde ficavam as cabanas dos elfos e dos jovens cavaleiros.

O cavaleiro mais velho bateu nas três portas e esperou seus aprendizes saírem. O elfo Maloth foi o primeiro a aparecer, seguido de Lina e Sander.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou Lina

"Por que não treinamos hoje?" perguntou Sander

Maloth permaneceu em silêncio, encarando Eragon.

"Ulrich foi assassinado" disse ele, sem enrolar e nem tentar diminuir o impacto das palavras, sentindo que seria impossível.

Os três arregalaram os olhos. "Como?" disseram Lina e Sander em uníssono

"Não sabemos. Os corpos, dele e de Knurlien, foram encontrados num bosque nas redondezas de Ilirea. Ele estava com um corte de espada que atravessava seu abdômem de um lado a outro. Knurlien possuia vários cortes, sua pata dianteira esquerda havia sido arrancada e haviam cortes profundos nos dois lados de seu pescoço."

Lágrimas escorreram do rosto de Lina. Sander piscou forte e Maloth desviou o olhar para longe, enxugando os olhos com a manga da camisa. Eragon sentia seus próprios olhos arderem. Eles havia se tornado muito unidos, os cinco cavaleiros que viviam na ilha.

Ele pigarreou "Estou partindo para a Alagaësia hoje a noite. Enquanto isso, vocês devem obedecer Blödgarm e não fazer nada insensato. Confio em vocês"

"Por que não podemos ir com você?" disse Maloth. Eragon ficou um pouco surpreso de vê-lo falar sem nenhum pergunta ter sido feita a ele.

"É muito perigoso. O treinamento de vocês está inacabado. Vocês viram o que aconteceu com Ulrich. Eu nunca me perdoaria se o mesmo acontecesse com vocês"

"Tome cuidado" disse Lina

Era estranho um de seus aprendizes dizendo-lhe para tomar cuidado. Normalmente ele faria isso. "Vocês três também" foi o que respondeu.

"Sim, ebrithil" murmuraram os três

::

À noite, Eragon, Saphira e Blödgarm se encontraram na praia.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isto, Matador de Espectros?"

Depois de todos esses anos Eragon ainda não havia conseguido fazer com que ele o chamasse apenas de "Eragon", mesmo eles tendo se tornado grandes amigos. Elfos não mudam facilmente.

"Sim. Não há outro modo. Não posso deixar que a Alagaësia seja dominada por outro tirano. Não estou levando nenhum Eldunarí comigo. Achei melhor não arriscar."

"Mas Matador de Espectros, se você precisar de mais..."

Eragon mostrou o Aren. "Brom armazenou energia por anos aqui. Eu continuei fazendo o mesmo. Esta tarde armazenei muita energia dos eldunarí aqui. Tenho o bastante, não creio que precisarei mais que isso, e prefiro morrer a deixar que algum dos eldunarí caia nas mão erradas."

"Mas quem treinaria os novos cavaleiros se você morresse. Você, Arya não sei. Mas Glaedr e Umaroth ajudariam assim como ajudaram a mim"

Blödgarm assentiu. "Pegou tudo que precisa? Tem comida para chegar até o Império?"

"Sim." Eragon subiu em Saphira "Se tudo der certo logo estaremos de volta. Adeus Blödgarm Elda"

"Mantenha-me informado. Adeus, Matador de Espectros"

Saphira decolou no ar gélido da noite.


	4. Guerreiro Abatido

**N/A: Mais um! Esse é meio chato, mas ele tem que existir kk. Estou com vontade de virar a noite, então esperem vários capítulos este fim de semana. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quatro<strong>

Saphira avistou o continente primeiro. Um pouco depois Eragon também foi capaz de distinguir a irregularidade na linha do horizonte.

_Estamos em casa_

_Em uma de nossas casas, pequenino_

Poucas horas mais tarde eles já estavam sobrevoando a terra firme em grande velocidade e acima das nuvens. Ambos acharam melhor não serem vistos até se apresentarem para Nasuada na capital.

Quando Ilirea ficou visível no horizonte, Saphira começou a baixar.

_Me deixe aqui e vá caçar. Você não come desde que partimos de Vroengar e voou sem parar._

_Tem certeza?_

_Sim, apenas não vá muito longe e volte imediatamente se perceber algo estranho._

_E você tome cuidade._

_Claro._

Ela planou um pouco acima do solo e Eragon saltou, rolando para evitar se espatifar no chão. O cavaleiro viu a fumaça subindo da cidade. O inverno estava chegando, um vento forte e frio soprava do norte.

Eragon começou a correr em direção às muralhas da capital do Império, prestando atenção a cada detalhe. A Alagaësia era sua terra natal, e isso nunca seria alterado. Enquanto avançava, lembrava-se de algumas cenas das últimas vezes que havia visitade aquele lugar.

Seus olhos ardiam à medida que as memórias voltavam. Mas mesmo assim aquela frase ainda retumbava no fundo de sua mente: _Eu não deveria estar aqui._

Absorto em seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu a irregularidade no chão até tropeçar nela. Ele caiu por cima de algo macio e um cheiro horrível penetrou em suas narinas. Rapidamente ele se levantou afastando as moscas que voavam ao seu redor e sentiu a frente de sua túnica levemente molhada.

Ele teve que se controlar para não gritar quando viu no que tinha tropeçado. Só então ele reconheceu o cheiro adocicado que não sentia há tanto tempo. O cheiro de morte.

Havia um cadáver no chão, obviamente de um elfo. Mesmo com o rosto completamente desfigurado, as orelhas pontudas ainda eram vistas.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Eragon em voz alta, com uma estranha sensação de familiaridade a figura desfigurada estatelada à sua frente.

Havia uma bolsa de couro caída próxima ao corpo. Eragon abriu-a e viu que além de comida, dentro só havia um pedaço de papel.

Estava rasgado, mas na parte que remanescia estava escrito:

"_Lady Nasuada,_

_Mando por meio do Embaixador Vanir, este comunicando informando que mais elfos foram mortos nas redondezas de nosso abrigo. Logo eles vão invadir a flo-"_

Eragon sentiu seu estômago revirar. Vanir. O elfo era Vanir. Por isso ele parecia famíliar. E ele também reconhecia a letra da carta, embora não a visse a mais de cinquenta anos. Arya.

Vanir havia sido visivelmente torturado e haviam vários golpes de faca em seu peito e em suas costas. Quem quer que o tenha atacado, havia levado um pedaço da carta por algum motivo. Mas por que não levar toda?

Eragon colocou o elfo em seus ombros e recomeçou sua corrida para a cidade, dessa vez ainda mais rápido apesar de estar carregando Vanir nas costas.

Quando se aproximou do portão os guardas desembainharam a espadas

"Quem é você? E quem é esse nas suas costas?"

"Sou Eragon Matador De Espectros"

"E eu sou Galbatorix" debochou um dos guardas

"Eu falo a verdade!" exclamou Eragon. Ele ergueu a mão e mostrou sua Gedwey Ignäsia. Os olhos do guarda se arregalaram.

"Me desculpe senhor, eu não sa-"

"Basta. Quero que me leve até Nausada o mais rápido possível"

"Sim, senhor"

::

Ele deixou o corpo do elfo ao cuidado dos guardas e entrou na sala do trono. Ele visivelmente não havia sido anunciado, pois Nausada estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e nem percebeu quando ele entrou.

"Nasuada?" disse ele

A rainha se sobressaltou e olhou para ele. "Eragon! O que houve com você? Está coberto de sangue!"

Eragon explicou sobre o que havia acontecido na estrada e sobre a morte de Vanir. Nasuada parecia ainda mais doente do que quando eles haviam conversado pela primeira vez. Ela já não era mais jovem, isso ele sabia. Ela tinha mais de setenta anos, apesar de ele continuar do mesmo jeito que estava antes e não ter percebido como os anos haviam passado.

"Não sei mais o que fazer" suspirou ela "Estou velha Eragon. Não tenho mais a energia de antes e esta é a maior crise do meu reinado. Ele era a minha única comunicação com os elfos, eu nem ao menos tenho como informá-los de sua morte"

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Eragon, mesmo conhecendo a resposta

"Não sei. Sinceramente, não sei. Onde está Saphira?"

"Caçando" Nasuada assentiu. "Senti sua falta, Eragon. Muito tempo se passou."

"Também senti sua falta. Senti falta de toda Alagaësia. Senti falta de Roran, Katrina, Murtagh, Arya..."

"Espero que possamos superar esta crise. Tantas mortes..."

"O inimigo é forte, mas nós vencemos Galbatorix, tenho certeza que o venceremos também. Eles vão pagar por terem assassinado tanta gente, elfos, humanos e Ulrich."

"Sinto muito pelo seu amigo. Ninguém viu nada aquela noite. Isto é muito estranho. Mas agora, sinto que tenho que lhe pedir mais uma coisa Eragon"

"Sim?"

"Você é o único entre nós que pode entrar em Du Weldenvarden. Você e Saphira podem ir até lá e comunicar os elfos o que aconteceu?"

_Não! _O interior dele gritou. Ele não estava seguro quanto a ver Arya. Não sabia como ela reagiria, não sabia nem mesmo como ele próprio reagiria. E se ela tivesse encontrado outro alguém? Talvez isto nem mesmo importasse, ele não tinha mais certeza do que sentia depois de tanto tempo afastado. Apesar da confusão em que sua mente estava tudo que disse foi:

"Sim, minha senhora"


	5. Insônia

**N/A: Outro capítulo hoje, e outro meio parado. Espero que gostem. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Eragon foi guiado por um criado até o quarto em que iria ficar. Era simples, apenas uma cama e um pequeno armário. As paredes de pedra davam uma aparência fria ao lugar e a grande janela fazia o cavaleiro sentir-se exposto, apesar de estar no terceiro andar. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e largou sua sacola de couro em cima da cama.

Ele ainda não havia recuperado-se completamente do choque de encontrar o corpo de Vanir. Não estava pensando claramente, suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele desabotoava a camisa branca de linho ensanguentada que vestia. Jogou-a num canto e atirou-se na cama.

_Saphira?_

_Pequenino. _Ela respondeu. A distância pela qual podiam se comunicar havia aumentado bastante nos últimos anos. Mesmo ela estando distante da cidade, ele conseguia falar com o dragão como se estivessem juntos. _Eu vi através de você o que aconteceu com Vanir. Você está bem._

_Mais ou menos. Isso tudo nos leva de volta a mesma pergunta. Que diabos está havendo? Quem está por trás dos ataques? Quem teria poder para matar elfos e um cavaleiro de dragão treinado?_

_Não sei, pequenino. Mas acalme-se, nós vamos descobrir e vamos dar um fim a isso._

_Eu espero que sim Saphira. Espero que sim._

_Descanse pequenino, foi uma longa viagem._

_Não sei se conseguirei dormir. Não até você voltar._

_Acalme-se, já estou a caminho._

Eragon tirou a sacola de cima da cama e deitou-se. Apesar de o dia estar frio, ele suava. Ele ficou observando as pedras do teto por muito tempo, até que conseguiu imergir no seu sonhar acordado.

Seus sonhos foram confusos, mas os elementos semelhantes compunham todos eles. O corpo de Vanir, Ulrich e Knurlien mortos, Arya morta.

Ele acordou no meio da noite com o coração acelerado. Ele havia caído e estava deitado no chão frio. _Tudo bem pequenino? _Perguntou Saphira

_Sim, só sonhos. Onde você está?_

_Nasuada arrumou um lugar para mim ficar. Não é dos melhores, na verdade é um estábulo abandonado, mas é melhor do que nada._

_Vou dormir com você._

Eragon tirou uma camisa limpa de dentro da sacola de couro e a vestiu. Pendurou a sacola no ombro e prendeu a bainha de Brisingr no cinto.

Saphira guiou-o com a mente do castelo até o estabulo. Não era muito longe, apenas alguns metros de distância, mas naquele momento, para Eragon, pareciam quilometros.

Ele largou a sacola no chão e encostou-se nas escamas macias da barriga de sua companheira. Saphira o cobriu com a asa para mantê-lo aquecido, o que o lembrou daquele dia, há muito tempo, quando ela o havia levado para Espinha e os Ra'zac mataram Garrow.

Novamente, lembranças antigas voltaram à sua mente. Seus olhos começaram a arder e uma lágrima solitária escorreu.

_O que houve pequenino?_

_Nada. É que estar de volta me faz lembrar de tanta coisa... Eu não havia percebido realmente quanto tempo havia passado até ver o rosto envelhecido de Nasuada no espelho. Muitas das pessoas que conhecemos naquele tempo devem estar mortas. Isso é tão estranho._

_Como seu primo, Roran, disse há tanto tempo atrás, ser imortal pode ser tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição._

_Acho que acabei de descobrir a parte da maldição. _Disse ele com um sorriso enviesado _Como será que está Roran? Ele deve estar muito velho... Ismira já é quase uma velha também, assim como a filha de Elain. Ambas devem estar casadas e ter filhos. Eu não havia pensado nisso._

_O tempo passa._

_Você também está sendo bastante afetada pela nossa volta, não está Saphira?_

_Claro que sim, pequenino. Compartilhei seus sentimentos por todas essas pessoas. Eu me sinto do mesmo modo que você. Assim como você está nervoso quanto ao fato de reencontrar Arya eu estou quanto a Fírnen. Você não percebe?_

_Não havia olhado a situação por este lado._

_Pois devia. _Disse ela lambendo a pata dianteira. _Agora hora de dormir, Nausada quer que nos partamos cedo amanhã de manhã._

_Eu só queria não ter que ir a Ellésmera. Pelo menos não tão cedo._

_Pelo menos nós saberemos logo o que aconteceu com eles, ao invés de ficar preocupados e nervosos. Quanto antes melhor. Precisamos nos concentrar em nossa tarefa._

_Nem ao menos sei o que ela é direito. Nem ao menos sabemos contra quem estamos lutando. Contra Galbatorix era tão mais fácil! Tinhamos nosso inimigo claramente definido, mas agora... Agora pode ser qualquer um. Pode ser tipo de criatura, um humano, elfo, anão, Urgal, qualquer um!_

Eragon soltou Brisingr do cinto e abraçou-se na bainha da espada, virando de lado para dormir. Preocupado com tudo que estava acontecendo e com o que ainda iria acontecer. Tentando decidir que caminho tomar.

_Preciso ir ver Roran_, pensou ele, _e encontrar Murtagh e Thorn. Algo pode ter acontecido com eles. Eles podem ter sido atacados, talvez até mortos. Tenho que perguntar a Nausada se ela sabe algo sobre eles. _


	6. O Mensageiro

**N/A: Outro capítulo. Agora a história começa realmente a andar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Alguns dias depois, Eragon e Saphira avistaram Du Wendelvarden. Sobrevoaram a floresta até os arredores de Ellésmera. Eragon saltou de Saphira.

Quando seus pés tocaram a terra, ele puxou o capuz do manto que estava usando, deixando pouco de seu rosto a mostra. Andou até a entrada da cidade, com a mente aberta entrando em contado com cada ser vivo ao seu redor.

Seu coração estava acelerado, e cada passo vinha com grande dificuldade. Há muito tempo ele não hesitava tanto antes de fazer alguma coisa.

Felizmente, havia pouca gente nas ruas da cidade, e ninguém pareceu prestar atenção nele. Ele não pensava para onde estava indo, mas seus pés o levavam automaticamente para a Mansão Tialdarí.

Quando chegou nos jardins, dois elfos o pararam.

"Quem é você?" disse um deles, na língua antiga

"Um mensageiro de Nausada" respondeu ele do mesmo modo, não querendo se identificar "Trago uma mensagem para Arya Drottning. Só ela pode ouvi-la"

"O que aconteceu com Vanir?"

Eragon não respondeu. O outro guarda entrou na mansão. O cavaleiro esperou encarando o elfo que ainda estava ali por baixo do capuz. Ele não lembrava de tê-lo visto, e o elfo também não o reconheceu.

O outro voltou "Ela irá recebê-lo. Siga-me"

O cavaleiro entrou na mansão atrás do elfo. O corredor lhe era familiar, do tempo que havia ficado em Ellésmera durante seu treinamento e também depois, quando voltou com Roran e Katrina e curou a visão de Sloan.

Suor escorria de sua testa e ele mal conseguia ficar sobre suas pernas. Andar era difícil. O guarda o deixou à frente de uma porta. "É aqui" deu as costas e saiu.

**N/A: Acho que a Arya está completamente OOC, mas eu achei isso no fim do Inheritance também então...**

Eragon bateu duas vezes na madeira e esperou. Logo a porta foi aberta, revelando uma elfa de olhos verdes e cabelos negros. A pessoa que ele mais havia desejado ver nos últimos cinquenta anos. Assim como ele próprio, ela havia mudado muito pouco.

"Você é o mensageiro?" disse ela sem reconhecê-lo. Ele havia bloqueado sua mente logo antes de falar com os guardas e suspeitava que a dela também estivesse fechada.

Ele simplesmente assentiu em resposta.

"O que aconteceu para Nasuada enviá-lo aqui? Onde está Vanir"

Lentamente, Eragon ergueu as mãos para o capuz e empurrou-o para trás, erguendo o rosto. Os olhos de Arya arregalaram-se.

"Eragon?"

"Faz muito tempo" disse ele simplesmente

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nasuada me chamou. Pediu ajuda" ambos estavam visivelmente constrangidos. Arya fechou a porta atrás dele, ainda parecendo chocada.

"Por que você não mandou um de seus cavaleiros? Achei que era isso que pretendia fazer se ajuda fosse precisa"

"Era. E foi o que fiz. Ulrich, o anão, foi assassinado junto de seu dragão nos arredores de Ilirea"

"O quê?"

"Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Quando Nasuada me contatou pela segunda vez, eu e Saphira decidimos que nossa volta era necessária. Já de volta a Alagaësia, quando eu estava andando até Ilirea, tropecei num cadáver... Era... Era Vanir"

Arya caiu sentada na cama com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. "Não sei o que vai ser de nós, Eragon, perdemos tantos nos últimos anos. E não fazemos ideia de quem está por trás de tudo isso"

Eragon ficou parado, inutilmente, tentando achar um jeito de fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas ele não estava seguro o bastante para tentar alguma coisa. Tinha medo de que ela se afastasse, mesmo com o menor simples gesto de amizade.

"Nasuada me pediu para vir até aqui comunicar-lhes o que havia acontecido" continuou o cavaleiro "Pois sou o único que pode entrar em Du Weldenvarden. E aqui estou eu"

Arya ergueu o rosto e o encarou. "Apesar de tudo, fico feliz que tenha vindo. Senti sua falta"

"Também senti a sua" disse ele, inseguro

Ela se levantou e o abraçou. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dela também, embora hesitantemente. Arya afastou-se e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Eragon sentiu seu rosto quente assim como as pontas de suas orelhas. Ele pigarreou e disse:

"Como vai Fírnen?"

"Vai indo, assim como eu. Ele cresceu... muito. Está maior do que Saphira era naquele tempo. É claro que ela deve ter crescido bastante também"

"Sim"

"Como vão seus aprendizes?"

"Todos, assim como eu, ficaram arrasados com a morte de Ulrich. Deixei-os com Blödgarm. Ele também ficou tomando conta dos eldunarí e dos ovos. Onde está o Urgal?"

"Treinando esgrima provavelmente. Devo admitir que não tenho tido muito tempo para treiná-lo com tudo que tem acontecido."

"Eu entendo"

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Eragon não conseguia encará-la, então começou a estudar o quarto. Para sua surpresa, em uma das paredes, estava a fairth que ele havia feito dela no dia que contou que deixaria a Alagaësia. Ele sorriu.

"O que foi?" perguntou Arya

"Você... a guardou"

"Por que a surpresa?"

"Depois de você quebrar a primeira..."

Ela sorriu também "Devo dizer que esta está bem melhor. Mais real"

"Eu concordo. Mas mesmo assim... eu não esperava isto"

"Não esperava que eu guardasse o presente de um amigo que eu esperava nunca mais ver?"

"Presente? Você roubou de mim!" disse ele, quase rindo

O sorriso dela aumentou "Você ia destruí-la"

Ambos começaram a rir. Aparentemente sem motivo nenhum. Talvez estivessem apenas felizes por estarem juntos novamente, ou alegres com as memórias que a conversa havia trazido. Ele podia não saber exatamente o motivo, mas ele provavelmente não havia estado tão feliz em nenhum momento dos últimos cinquenta anos. Mais feliz do que quando o primeiro cavaleiro chegou, do que quando qualquer um dos cavaleiros chegaram. Mais feliz do que havia ficado com qualquer coisa que eles haviam conseguido realizar. Ele não entendia como havia conseguido ir embora. E era isso que o assustava. E se ele não conseguisse mais partir?


	7. Amizade

**N/A: Ficou parecendo um pouco E/A mais era para ser mais só amizade... R&R...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Sete<strong>

Arya estava deitada observando o teto. Ela não havia conseguido dormir, estava inquieta desde que Eragon havia deixado seu quarto. _O que você tem? _Perguntou Fírnen

_Não sei. A volta de Eragon... isso me deixa confusa._

_Por quê?_

_Não tenho mais certeza do que sinto por ele. Quando lhe disse meu nome verdadeiro, eu pensava estar tão certa, mas agora... agora não sei mais se o amo ou não. Se quero ele apenas como amigo ou como algo mais. Não sei._

_Elfos são confusos. Não tenho nem um problema em rever Saphira._

_Dragões são diferentes que elfos ou humanos._

_Humanos são diferentes de elfos._

_Isso é uma das coisas que me preocupam. E se os sentimentos dele mudaram? Se não, e se mudarem no futuro? Relações desse tipo entre elfos e humanos nunca deram certo. E eu sou muito mais velha que ele._

_Você sabe que ele é mais maduro que a maior parte dos humanos, não importanto a idade que tenham. A luta contra Galbatorix o fez crescer rápido demais, ou pelo menos é o que me pareceu vendo suas memórias._

_Eu sei que sim. Mas mesmo assim, essa diferença não pode ser ignorada._

_Você se preocupa demais com isso._

_E eu não tenho razão?_

_Talvez tenha._

::

Eragon desprendeu Brisingr do cinto quando entrou em seu quarto. Ele estava na mesma casa que havia ficado durante seu treinamento, a casa em que Vrael ficava quando visitava Ellésmera.

Ele tinha estado conversando com Saphira desde seu reencontro com Arya. O cavaleiro começou a desabotoar a camisa enquanto observava as paredes de madeira da casa, lembrando do tempo em que estava treinando com Oromis e Glaedr. Ele desejava estar de volta naquele tempo, preferia quando Arya o rejeitava do que agora que ele não sabia mais o que ela sentia por ele nem o que ele mesmo sentia por ela.

Tanta coisa havia mudado. Agora ele era o mestre, não mais o aprendiz. Eragon nunca havia se acostumado aos jovens cavaleiro chamando-o de ebrithil, como ele costumava chamar Oromis. O pensamento que cinquenta anos já haviam se passado desde a morte de seu mestre o surpreendeu. Novamente, o tempo passava rápido demais para ele.

_Eu tenho mais de sessenta anos _pensou ele, embora ainda se sentisse, não como o garoto de quinze anos que deixou Carvahall com Brom em busca de vingança, mas o jovem de dezesseis que derrotou Galbatorix e teve que deixar tudo que conhecia para trás. E era isso que sua aparência afirmava quando se olhou no espelho. Um humano, embora com traços élficos, muito, muito jovem.

_Se eu não fosse um cavaleiro, seria um velho agora._Ele pensou em como seria sua vida se Saphira não houvesse nascido para ele. Provavelmente ainda viveria em Carvahall, teria filhos e provavelmente netos com alguma habitante do povoado. _Seria um vida calma. E provavelmente entediante._

Ele se jogou na cama cansado da viagem e da confusão dos últimos dias.

::

Eragon acordou no dia seguinte com o som de batidas na sua porta. Ele levantou-se lentamente, esfregando os olhos. Vestiu sua camisa de linho que estava jogada ao chão e prendeu Brisingr no cinto, por segurança.

Era Arya, hoje ela estava com os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e seu rosto parecia mais tenso do que no dia anterior. "Bom dia, Eragon-vor"

"Bom dia. O que a traz aqui?"

"Vim ver se precisava de alguma coisa"

"Não. Estamos de partida"

"Já?"

"Só viemos trazer a mensagem. Temos muito o que fazer. Nós gostaríamos de ficar, mas não é possível"

"Eu esperava poder voltar para Ilirea com vocês, preciso falar com Nasuada"

"Eu posso levar a mensagem se você quiser"

"Preferia que fosse pessoalmente. Você não pode esperar apenas até amanhã? Assim posso deixar tudo certo aqui para minha partida. Eu não fico muito tempo longe desde que acompanhei você até o navio, no dia em que..." os olhos dela escureceram.

Ele a encarou por alguns momentos. Preferia ficar afastado dela, pelo menos por um tempo, até seus pensamentos clarearem, mas também não podia dizer que não. Iria ficar claro demais que ele não queria a companhia da elfa.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu planejava dar uma passada em Carvahall para ver Roran. E tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu com Murtagh. Apesar de tudo, ele é meu irmão, e ajudou bastante na batalha contra Galbatorix. Tenho medo que tenha sido assassinado por quem quer que esteja por trás dos ataques.

Arya deu um passo a frente, entrando na casa e ele fechou a porta atrás da elfa. "É melhor que você não fique vagando sozinho... Não podemos arriscar, não pense que subestimo suas habilidades como guerreiro mas não é seguro para ninguém. E se você for atacado, os eldunarí podem ser roubados" ela falou as últimas palavras quase sussurrando

"Por isso eu não os trouxe" disse ele também em voz baixa

"E se você precisar de energia?" ele levantou a mão em que estava o Aren "Você continuou armazenando energia nele todos esses anos?"

"Minha e dos eldunarí. Assim como nas pedras do punho de Bris... de minha espada" Ele havia sofrido inumeras queimaduras ao longo dos anos por não tomar cuidado. Nunca havia apreendido a não falar o nome da espada em voz alta. "Eu não viria despreparado, não sou irresponsável assim, apesar de ser o suficiente para enviar um cavaleiro recém-formado para uma missão suicida" disse ele, pela primeira vez admitindo a culpa que sentia pela morte de Ulrich em voz alta.

Arya hesitou por um segundo e segurou o antebraço de Eragon. "A culpa não foi sua. Você nunca poderia imaginar o poder que nossos inimigos têm, Eragon. Tenho certeza que nunca o teria enviado se soubesse."

"Eu podia tê-lo treinado melhor... ensinado mais, ao invés de mandá-lo logo para a missão"

"Você ensinou-lhe tudo que podia, isso eu sei" o aperto dela em seu braço estava ficando mais forte.

Eragon sentiu os olhos arderem. Tudo que ele havia sentido nos últimos meses veio até. Principalmente o que sentia sobre a morte de Ulrich, mas não era só isso. Ele se concentrou apenas em não chorar na frente de Arya.

Mas aparentemente ela percebeu que algo estava errado. A elfa franziu o cenhou e soltou o braço de Eragon. Arya afastou o cabelo do cavaleiro da testa e colocou a mão no lado de seu rosto.

"O que você tem, Eragon? Você pode me dizer... Nós somos amigos, eu conheço você bem até demais"

"É só muita acontecendo rápido demais" disse ele, com a voz sufocada.

Lentamente, Arya tirou a mão de seu rosto e o passou os braços ao redor de Eragon. Ele retribui o abraço, mas não conseguiu mais suportar, começou a chorar silenciosamente com a cabeça enterrada no ombro da elfa. Ela percebeu que ele estava tremendo e soluçando e o intensificou o aperto.

"Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe" ela sussurrou

"Isso tudo faz eu me sentir tão sozinho. Todos que eu conhecia estão velhos, ou morreram, ou não lembram de mim. Eu só tenho Saphira agora" sussurrou ele

"Você tem a mim, Eragon. Nós ainda somos amigos, e sempre vamos ser" ela fez uma pausa e depois, ainda mais baixo, disse o nome verdadeiro de Eragon. Ele ficou tenso ao escutar as palavras. Ele falou o nome dela.

"Eu tenho que ir" disse Arya "Nos vemos amanhã"


	8. Viagem

**N/A: Estou escrevendo isso há horas, mas ficou muito pequeno... fiquei enrolando um tempão (inclusive fiquei um tempão tentando tocar a introdução de P.O.V do McFLY no violão até conseguir tocar direito) dai eu fiz um novo wallpaper pro meu pc... vi videos no youtube... e não consegui me concentrar em escrever de jeito nenhum.**

**Obrigado pelas reviews... **

**Las: Reli o capitulo e realmente eu exagerei MUITO o nervosismo do Eragon... e sobre o nome verdadeiro, quando pensei originalmente na história, tinha colocado isso, e depois achei que não dava pra tirar... eu tava pensando numa desculpa, mas não sei se ficou muito boa...**

**BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore: Ok, vou esperar :). até que vai lançar rápido aqui no Brasil, normalmente demora mais... apesar de que em portugal lançou no mesmo dia que nos EUA. tbm to esperando o lançamento pra ler em pt tbm... se bem que aqui onde eu moro demora pra chegar nas livrarias.**

**E o site brasileiro do Eragon continua: Brisingr - Primeiro Capítulo! Fazer o que...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Oito<strong>

Eragon estava em pé encostado no lado de Saphira em um clareira nos arredores de Ellésmera. Uma de suas mão estava pousada no punho de Brisingr e com a outra ele acariciava sua companheira.

O cavaleiro percebeu um reflexo verde no céu e Arya saiu do meio das árvores, carregando uma saca de couro e com Támerlein presa à cintura. Hoje seu cabelo estava solto.

"Bom dia, Eragon" disse ela. Fírnen mergulhou e pousou ao lado da elfa. Pouco espaço sobrou na clareira para os dois cavaleiros.

"Bom dia. Vamos indo?"

Ela assentiu. Ambos subiram nas selas de seus dragões.

"Primeiro Carvahall?" perguntou a elfa

"Sim"

::

Com algum esforço, à noite eles já haviam conseguido sair da floresta. Assim que sobrevoaram a última árvore, os dragões pousaram.

Eragon pulou da sela e apressou-se em juntar alguns galhos secos para fazer uma fogueira. Quando ficou satisfeito com o amontoado de madeira que havia feito, levantou a mão da Gedwey Ignäsia e disse "Brisingr!". Mas, em vez de a madeira incendiar, quem pegou fogo foi a sua espada ele saltou para o lado e cortou o fluxo de energia que mantinha o fogo. "Droga"

Arya olhou para ele, tentando se manter séria "Tudo bem?"

"Sim." ele se concentrou novamente "Istalri". A fogueira acendeu.

"Assim está melhor" disse ela sorrindo "Não posso acreditar que depois de tantos anos você ainda faz isso"

"Nem eu" disse ele irritado, olhando para o lado de suas calças chamuscado.

Arya sentou perto do fogo, de frente para ele. Enquanto ele havia juntado a madeira para o fogo, a elfa havia juntado alguns vegetais ao redor. O silêncio reinou sobre eles.

A noite estava bastante fria, e o calor do fogo foi muito bem-vindo após horas no ar com o vento gelado batendo contra seus corpos. "Esta frio" disse Eragon tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

"Você já deve ter se aquecido" disse ela sorrindo, com os olhos fixos no lado queimado da roupa do cavaleiro.

"Quanto tempo você vai debochar de mim por isso?"

"Muito" ela respondeu

::

Arya estava se sentindo bem melhor depois do dia anterior. A reação de Eragon quando ela disse seu nome verdadeiro provou que ele não havia mudado, nem seus sentimentos por ela.

Mas isso não a deixava segura o suficiente para dar o próximo passo. Nada assegurava que Eragon não se cansaria dela depois de alguns anos e a deixasse em busca de um outro alguém. _Humanos não são como elfos _disse ela novamente para si mesmo. Ela havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela já havia repetido essa frase ao longo dos anos.

E havia outra coisa. Ela sabia que depois que terminasse o que tinha vindo fazer, Eragon iria voltar para a ilha, e demoraria anos para retornar, _se _retornasse.

Por enquanto era melhor continuar do jeito que estava. Talvez permitindo a si mesma ser mais 'aberta' **(N/A: Esse aberta ficou horrível, mas não consegui pensar em outra palavra, se alguém tiver uma ideia...)** com ele, como estava sendo desde o dia anterior.

A elfa deitou-se de lado encarando o fogo. "Vou dormir. É melhor você fazer o mesmo, amanhã devemos acordar cedo" Eragon assentiu e apressou-se para juntar terra para apagar o fogo. Arya pegou sua saca, tirou um cobertor e jogou outro para o cavaleiro.

::

Eragon não havia dormido, ainda estava encarando as brasas que brilhavam em tons de vermelho e laranja. Devia fazer algumas horas que havia deitado, ele tinha uma sensação estranha que o deixou alerta, como se sentisse que estava sendo observado, mas não exatamente isso **(N/A: Essa frase ficou uma merda)**. Ele olhou para Arya e viu o reflexo das brasas em seus olhos. "Não consegue dormir?" perguntou ele em voz baixa

A elfa sacudiu a cabeça. "Acordei faz algum tempo. Você não dormiu nem um pouco?"

"Não. Sinto algo estranho... Não sei explicar, mas como se algo estivesse no lugar errado. E você por que acordou?"

"Tive um sonho... me incomodou. Também estou tendo uma sensação ruim. Não acha melhor sairmos daqui"

Eragon levantou-se e dobrou o cobertor, assentindo. Arya imitou-o. Ambos subiram nos dragões e eles partiram.


	9. Carvahall

**N/A: Demorei para escrever este, não conseguia começar. Bom aqui está... Estou procurando um beta-reader.**

**Las: Tentei fazer o que disse, mas ainda não ficou muito bom... Vou me esforçar mais nos próximos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nove <strong>

Antes do meio-dia, no dia seguinte, eles sobrearam Carvahall. De longe, era possível perceber que a cidade havia sido reconstruída, e estava muito maior do que era quando Eragon a deixou com Brom para perseguir os Ra'zac. Um nó se formou na garganta do cavaleiro quando ele viu a cidade onde havia sido criado. Fírnen não deu sinal de que iriam parar, a cidade passava por baixo deles em uma velocidade incrivel.

"Aonde vamos?" gritou ele, tentando se fazer ouvir através do som ensurdecedor do vento.

"Ver Roran. Não é por isso que estamos aqui? Ele não está morando na cidade. Voltou para a fazenda de Garrow" gritou ela de volta.

Eragon assentiu. Não demorou muito, Fírnen começou a baixar e Saphira o seguiu. O cavaleiro não reconheceu a fazenda. Havia uma grande casa no lugar onde ficava a casinha em que ele morava com o tio e o primo. De cima ele podia ver que o a área da plantação havia aumentado também.

_Pelo jeito tudo ficou maior depois que partimos... a cidade, a casa, a fazenda... Espero que não saia um Roran gigante aí de dentro _disse Eragon para Saphira

_Muito engraçado _respondeu ela ironicamente

_Desculpe não pude resistir._

Quando Saphira pousou, Eragon soltou as tiras de couro que prendiam suas pernas e saltou da sela, seguido por Arya, subiu os degraus de madeira da varanda e bateu na porta. Saphira e Fírnen decolaram e voaram em direção à floresta, com a parte de sua mente que estava ligada a dragoa **(N/A: Dragoa ou dragã?)**

Com sua audição aguçada, Eragon ouviu passos no piso de madeira do interior da casa. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta, revelando uma mulher de uns cinquenta anos, com cabelos cor de cobre manchados de cinza e um rosto estranhamente familiar. De inicio, ele pensou que fosse Katrina, mas ela era nova demais.

"Ismira?" ele perguntou, sentindo seus olhos se arregalarem

"Sim, sou eu" respondeu a mulher com o cenho franzido.

"Seu pai está?"

Ela assentiu lentamente "Entre"

Eragon entrou, seguido de Arya, na grande sala da casa de seu primo. Haviam várias poltronas em volta de uma grande lareira, na qual, Eragon percebeu, estava pendurado o martelo de Roran.

Ismira indicou o corredor e lhes disse em que porta deveriam entrar.

O cavaleiro se dirigiu a ela. Arya segurou seu braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Acho melhor eu ficar aqui"

Eragon balançou a cabeça "Não, venha comigo". Se Ismira já estava velha, ele temia o estado em que Roran se encontraria. Preferia ter alguém em quem se apoiar se fosse necessário. Precisava de companhia.

Ele bateu duas vezes na porta de madeira e esperou a resposta. "Entre"

O cavaleiro respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. O quarto era simples, contrastando com o resto da casa. Havia nele, apenas uma cama de casal e um pequeno guarda-roupa. Em uma cadeira de madeira, estava sentado um homem de pele enrugada e cabelos brancos como a neve. Seu olhos eram tristes. As mãos tremiam levemente nos braços da cadeira. Um livro estava aberto sobre o seu colo.

"Eragon?" ele perguntou "Não pode ser! Será que estou tão velho assim?

"Velho você pode estar, mas o que vê é verdade. Estou de volta, ainda que temporariamente"

"E essa deve ser Arya Drottning se minha vista não estiver me enganando novamente. Vocês dois não envelheceram nem um dia desde a última vez que os vi!" disse ele com um sorriso desdentado e um brilho nos olhos.

Eragon andou até a cadeira para abraçar seu primo, que agora mais parecia seu avô. Quando se separam, perguntou:

"Onde está Katrina?"

O rosto de Roran escureceu. O brilho em seus olhos desapareceu. "Morreu. Há dois anos. Assim como acontecerá comigo em um futuro próximo. O tempo passou, não sou mais o mesmo". Eragon podia perceber a dor no rosto do primo, suas rugas se tornando mais salientes. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. "E então Eragon," disse ele, ainda um pouco abalado "o que veio fazer aqui?"

"Nasuada pediu ajuda porque estão acontecendo alguns assassinatos estranhos, há boatos de-"

"Ra'zac e espectros, sim eu sei" assentiu Roran

"Sim, então eu mandei um de meus cavaleiros; Ulrich, o anão, e ele foi assassinado nos arredores de Ilirea, junto de seu dragão" a surpresa ficou estampado no rosto de Roran "Então eu e Saphira resolvemos ver por nós mesmos o que está acontecendo. Quando chegamos em Ilirea, encontramos o embaixador dos elfos, Vanir, assassinado perto da cidade, e Nasuada me pediu para comunicar Arya. Agora ela está viajando comigo de volta para a capital"

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Não faço ideia, mas diga-me; o que aconteceu por aqui? Carvahall está no mínimo três vezes maior do que era antes"

"Acontece que estas terras se tornaram quase que um ponto turístico. Pessoas de toda a Alagaësia, elfos, anões, Urgals e humanos, querem vir conhecer o lugar onde o grande cavaleiro Eragon Matador de Espectros nasceu e cresceu" disse Roran com um sorriso para o primo "Você é famoso"

"Essas pessoas vêm aqui só por minha causa?"

"Você realmente não previu isso?" perguntou Arya, que até então não parecia estar ouvindo a conversa, distraída olhando pela janela. "Você os salvou, você é o herói deles. Todas as criançass querem ser, dentre todos os cavaleiros, como você!"

Eragon sentiu as pontas de suas orelhas ficarem quentes. Roran ergueu sugestivamente a sobrancelha para o primo, olhando das costas de Arya, para ele. O cavaleiro, então, sentiu todo seu rosto aquecer e o seu primo sorriu. Eragon fez que não para Roran, agradecendo que Arya estivesse olhando a paisagem atrás da janela, em vez de para eles.

Os dois primos, os dois irmãos, continuaram conversando até o anoitecer, com Arya fazendo algum comentário de tempos em tempos. Mas o olhar do cavaleiro sempre voltava para o rosto do primo, envelhecido pelos anos, entristecido pela morte de sua mulher. Os seus cabelos, tão brancos que pareciam algodão, as rugas...


	10. Estranhos na Noite

**N/A: Já que demorei para escrever o nove aqui está o dez. R&R**

**MENOS DE DUAS SEMANAS PRAS FÉRIAS ! (eu bem nada a ver...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dez <strong>

Eragon e Arya passaram a noite na casa de Roran. Eles foram apresentados, ao marido e aos filhos de Ismira; um tinha vinte quatro e chamava-se Will e a outra tinha vinte e chamava-se Katrina, em homenagem a avó. Ismira tinha um irmão também, Roran II. Ele era dez anos mais novo que ela e estava morando em Ilirea.

Naquela noite, Eragon foi acordado por Saphira. _Tem alguém aqui fora_ disse ela. _Fírnen foi chamá-la. _O cavaleiro podia sentir a apreensão dela e lembrou de sua sensação na noite anterior. Eles sabem onde estamos, pensou. Seu estômago revirou.

Ele levantou-se, colocou a camisa e prendeu Brisingr no cinto. Eragon saiu o mais silenciosamente possível do quarto. O corredor estava escuro, e ele estava com medo de usar magia e revelar sua localização então prosseguiu no escuro. Alguns passos depois, ele esbarrou em alguém e teve que segurar um grito.

"Eragon?" sussurrou uma voz.

"Arya. Fírnen falou o que eles sentiram, presumo"

"Sim, e eu já havia escutado alguns sons estranhos. Posso sentir que tem alguém aqui e que corremos perigo"

"Disso eu não duvido. Está com a espada?"

"Claro. Vamos" ela segurou-o pelo antebraço, o que, mesmo naquela situação fez seu estômago revirar, e puxou-o atrás de si pelo corredor.

Após alguns minutos vagando no escuro, eles finalmente encontraram a porta e saíram da casa. Tudo estava calmo do lado de fora. Os únicos ruídos que ouvia eram os da respiração dele e de Arya. Mas ele sentia que havia algo errado. A elfa apertou seu antebraço e ele percebeu que sua mão estava um pouco trêmula. "Há algo muito, muito errado aqui" disse ela.

"Também sinto isso" logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca em sussurro, ele ouviu o som de um galho se quebrando alguns metros à sua esquerda. Lançou sua mente contra o lugar porém não sentiu nada.

Ele estava com uma sensação ruim, que o pânico começava a dominar sua mente. "Quem está aí?" ele gritou, mesmo sabendo que era burrice.

De trás de uma árvore do jardim, saiu um guerreiro, vestindo uma armadura completa e um elmo de ferro que só deixava um pouco de seus olhos visíveis, cobrindo todo seu rosto. O metal polido reluzia à luz da lua. Eragon ainda não sentia nada com sua mente, por isso se retirou e concentrou-se em bloqueá-la.

Seria um Ra'zac? Não, isso ele não era. Mas sua mente era oculta como às deles. O que seria ele então. Com um movimento rápido, o homem desembainhou sua espada, que brilhou prateada refletindo o luar.

Eragon desembainhou Brisingr, quase no mesmo momente em que Arya desembainhou Támerlein. "Quem é você?" perguntou Eragon novamente.

Ele não respondeu. "Brisingr!" exclamou Eragon. Sua espada brilhou em um fogo azul, iluminando o ambiente. "O que você quer?"

"Acabar com você" disse ele em voz baixa, correndo com uma velocidade sobre-humana em direção aos cavaleiros. Eragon bloqueou o ataque dele com sua espada em chamas.

_Quer que eu dê um jeito nele?_

_Não. Pode ser isso que ele quer. Pode haver mais alguém escondido, alguém como ele, não consigo senti-lo. Além do mais, pode ser que consigamos alguma informação útil com ele._

::

Arya segurava Támerlein com mais força do que o normal. Algo estava errado... ele parecia... familiar. Ele atacou, mas ela aparou o golpe e revidou. Ele desviou sem dificuldade. Era no mínimo tão rápido como um elfo. A elfa sentia que já havia lutado com ele, seu estilo lhe era familiar.

Eragon tentou acertar-lhe o lado enquanto ele estava distraído lutando com Arya, mas desviou o golpe. Então, em movimento rápido, ele virou-se e atingiu a elfa na coxa, aproveitando a sua surpresa. Os olhos de Eragon se arregalaram quando ele viu o sangue escorrer, o cavaleiro baixou Brisingr em direção ao pescoço do estranho, mas ele rolou para longe e Brisingr acabou cravada no chão.

A perna de Arya queimava de dor. Ela tentou se levantar, mas a perna ferida não aguentou seu peso. _Tudo bem? _Perguntou Fírnen _Eu e Saphira estamos indo_

_Não! Fiquem onde estão pode ser uma armadilha_

::

Eragon arrancou a espada facilmente da terra macia. Viu pelo canto do olho Arya tentar levantar e cambalear. O homem começou a andar na direção da elfa.

O cavaleiro colocou-se entre eles e ergueu Brisingr, que ele havia deixado que apagasse quando caiu no chão. Ele pode ver um brilho verde nos buracos do elmo do inimigo. Brisngr voou em direção ao ombro esquerdo dele, ele a desviou. Eragon aproveitou a deixa e socou-o no estômago, sem muita força, porém, devido a proximidade do guerreiro, mas foi o suficiente para afastá-lo.

Eles trocaram mais alguns golpes, até Eragon cometer um erro terrível, inaceitável para alguém com a sua habilidade: ele tropeçou em um galho, caindo de costas no chão e deixando Brisingr escapar de sua mão. O estranho chutou a espada para longe e ergueu sua própria.

"Eu esperava mais de você, Eragon Matador de Espectros"

O cavaleiro ouviu Arya gemer. Ele não podia deixá-la morrer, nunca se perdoaria se não pudesse salvá-la, e se fosse morto agora, não poderia ajudá-la. Ele chutou o joelho do guerreiro, que caiu ajoelhado, e naquele momento, uma sombra se ergueu sobre ele e deu-lhe um golpe do lado do elmo.

"Roran, saia daqui!" gritou Eragon, para o primo que havia acabado de dar uma martelada no estranho. Mas ele sabia que Roran não havia causado nenhum dano sério, ele estava velho, seus músculos fracos, seu golpe só deixaria o inimigo aturdido, mal amassaria o elmo.

O homem de armadura se levantou e virou-se para Roran. Ainda sem Brisingr, Eragon, em um movimento desesperado, saltou nas costas do homem, derrubando-o novamente.

"Roran, saia!" gritou novamente. Roran percebeu que o primo estava certo e se arrastou para longe, sobre suas pernas fracas.

Arya, que finalmente havia conseguido se levantar, tirou o homem de cima de Eragon que havia ficado embaixo. "Eu conheço você" ele ouviu ela dizer. Com o punho de sua espada, ela acertou a mão do homem fazendo ele soltar sua arma. E então ela arrancou o elmo dele.

Eragon congelou.


	11. Vindo do Além

**N/A: Desculpe a demora. Não estava conseguindo começar esse... ainda não acho que tenha ficado muito bom mas... Esse capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno também. Tem uma coisa que vocês provavelmente vão achar estranha e aposto que todos os comentários seriam: mas isso é impossível! ou como isso pode acontecer? Não se preocupem, será explicado em algum capítulo futuro.**

**Obrigado pelas reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Onze<strong>

O elfo sorriu para Arya. Ela parecia chocada, sem ação. Eragon também havia sido afetado; Um elfo? Um elfo estava participando de tudo aquilo? Mas Arya estava pior, muito pior. Ela parecia conhecer o elfo de cabelo negro e olhos cinzentos que estava à frente deles. Um nome passou pela mente de Eragon, um dos poucos que ele poderia imaginar que causasse tal reação na elfa, mas não, era impossível. Ele estava morto.

"Como?" gaguejou Arya "Como pode ser você?"

Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas, Eragon estava completamente aturdido pela sua reação. "Olá Arya, como tem passado?" disse o elfo

"Isso é impossível. Não pode ser você... você nunca faria isso" ela falou, quase sussurrando. Pareceu esquecer completamente da presença de Eragon.

"É claro que sou eu... às vezes é preciso fazer algumas coisas que nunca consideramos antes para sobreviver... Mas isso não é tão ruim. Eles me mostraram que isso é o certo"

"Você foi enganado" Arya parecia desesperada. Quem era ele? Novamente, o mesmo nome ecoou dentro da cabeça de Eragon. Não, ele está morto, disse para si mesmo.

"Você é quem está sendo enganada! Você não vê? Mas pode se livrar disso tudo. Pode se livrar até do peso da coroa! Eu sei que nunca quis ser Arya Drottingu, imagino que também não queira ser Arya Drottining. Está fazendo isso simplesmente por obrigação, não é? Mas você pode vir comigo, onde mais uma vez será apenas Arya, como foi entre os Varden. Não precisará mais se preocupar com nada"

Eragon percebeu que ele conhecia Arya muito bem. Arya estava realmente chorando agora.

"Eu nunca faria isso, você sabe" disse ela entre soluços

"O que está dizendo? Pense direito na minha oferta."

"Não, eu já disse"

"O que está acontecendo com você? Pensei que tudo que sempre quis fosse isso"

"Então você não me conhece"

"Eu conhecia. O que aconteceu com você?" ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e então para Eragon, que já havia recuperado Brisingr e a segurava firmemente. O elfo ainda estava ajoelhado no chão, com o elmo que antes cobria sua face caído à sua frente sobre o chão. Os olhos cinzentos dele fixos no cavaleiro "Acho que entendi. Você se apaixonou pelo humano não foi? NÃO FOI?" as últimas palavras dele saíram em um grito.

Arya ficou em silêncio.

"Você me traiu Arya. E agora vai pagar" rosnou ele

Eragon poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu a seguir. Ele poderia ter visto o elfo pegar a espada caída. Poderia ter puxado Arya. Poderia ter cortado sua garganta com Brisingr. Mas ele estava aturdido demais.

Ele gritou quando viu a espada do elfo entrar no abdômem de Arya. "Faölin" ele ouviu Arya gemer.

Ele estava certo o tempo todo. Aquele elfo realmente era Faölin. Mas ELE ESTAVA MORTO. Durza havia assassinado-o junto a Glenwing há anos, no dia em que Arya enviara o ovo de Saphira para a Espinha acidentalmente, onde Eragon o encontrou.

Faölin arrancou a espada do corpo da elfa com um ruído úmido. Eragon saltou para cima dele, com Brisingr apontando para o peito do elfo, gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões "Você vai pagar por isso!"

A espada penetrou a carne do elfo, que gritou. Um líquido jorrou do ferimento, porém não era sangue; era um líquido negro, que parecia óleo. Se era possível, a pele de Faölin ficou ainda mais pálida. Quando Brisingr saiu, o elfo tentou estancar o ferimento com as mãos, mas o líquido continuava a escorrer.

"O que _é _você?" perguntou Eragon olhando para a ponta suja de sua espada.

O corpo de Faölin começou a brilhar. "Não pense que isso vai ficar assim. Guarde minhas palavras, Eragon Matador de Espectros; eu vou voltar". Uma luz forte cegou Eragon momentaneamente e então o elfo havia desaparecido.

::

A visão de Arya estava turva, ela mal conseguia ver o que acontecia. A dor no seu abdômem era intensa, ela sabia que tinha sorte de ainda estar viva. Uma luz a cegou, quando apagou, ouviu passos rápidos em sua direção. Alguém se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ela tentou perguntar quem era, mas o que saiu de sua boca era apenas um grunhido.

"Waíse Heil" ele ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado. Ela reconheceu a voz, reconheceria-a em qualquer lugar: Eragon. Não, ela tentou dizer, você só vai morrer junto. Mas ela não conseguia falar.

Ela sentiu a mente dele tocar a sua, como que para se certificar de que ela ainda estivesse viva. Sentiu a preocupação e o medo que emanavam dele, por um breve momento, até ele retirar sua consiência.

Podia sentir que a energia que ele colocava no encantamento diminuia, e sentia sua consiência a deixando. Ela sabia que iria desmaiar. E sabia que Eragon nunca teria energia suficiente para curar aquilo. Não sozinho. Não sem os Eldunarí.

::


	12. E depois

**N/A: Ok, um tempão sem postar nada e agora essa coisa pequena. Meu pc tava estragado e eu tava só com isso escrito, agora que tá bem eu não consegui escrever nada que prestasse pra completar o capítulo, mas achei melhor postar pequeno do que fazer vocês esperarem mais ou acharem que eu abandonei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doze<strong>

Quando ela abriu os olhos, demorou algum tempo para lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Sua cabeça estava pesada, ela sentia uma fincada no abdômem quando respirava. Então ela lembrou de tudo.

Mas ainda não conseguia acreditar. O Faölin que ela conhecia nunca faria isso, nunca. E além disso ele estava morto. Ela vira ele morrer, vira seu corpo com as flechas dos Urgals penetrando na pele.

As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. Ela chorou silenciosamente por algum tempo, escondendo o rosto com os braços, o que lhe causou um pouco de dor, mas ela não era nada comparado ao que sentia por dentro. Ela estava destruída.

Quando conseguiu se recompor, preocupou-se em estudar o lugar onde estava. Estava deitada em uma cama, sentia que sua ferida havia sido curada, embora não totalmente, mas sabia que não corria mais risco de vida.

Na penumbra, conseguia ver uma silhueta, que mesmo no escuro conseguia reconhecer. Era Eragon, sentado ao lado de sua cama, em uma posição estranha, aparentemente adormecido.

A porta foi aberta, deixando um pouco mais de luz entrar. Viu uma figura curvada entrar. "Roran?" ela falou baixo para não acordar Eragon.

"Sim" respondeu ele do mesmo jeito "Que bom que você acordou" disse ele se aproximando, e então olhou para Eragon "Ele está aí a três dias... Nem comeu. Acho que é a primeira vez que dorme"

"O que aconteceu com o-" o nome ficou preso na sua garganta.

"Ele não falou muito. Disse uma coisa sobre ter lhe acertado um golpe no peito e uma luz"

"O quê?" disse Arya

"Não sei... Estou velho como você pode ver. É melhor você perguntar para ele quando acordar. Vou pedir para Ismira preparar algo para vocês comerem."

"Obrigado" ela murmurou

Eragon sobressaltou-se quando Roran bateu a porta. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou para Arya. "Você acordou!". Sem pensar, ele saltou sobre ela e abraçou.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido de dor. "Desculpe... esqueci" disse ele, corando. "Não consegui curar completamente, mas não creio que corra perigo de vida"

Arya segurou o braço do cavaleiro "Obrigado, Eragon. Você não deveria ter feito isso. Poderia ter morrido"

"Eu tinha a energia do Aren. E de Saphira" Ele sentou na beira da cama "Como você está?"

"Depois de ter me curado, muito bem. Só dói um pouco."

Ele estava sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos da elfa. "Você sabe que não é disso que estou falando"

Ela ficou em silêncio e desviou o olhar. Eragon pode ver sua expressão escurecer.

"Eu só... só não consigo acreditar. Ele não era assim Eragon, não era. Ele morreu! Isso é impossível!"

Ele percebia a dor nos olhos da elfa, e isso fazia-o sentir-se mal. "Eu só queria saber o que está acontecendo". Arya enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele a abraçou de leve, para não causar dor em seus ferimentos. Ela retribuiu, de um jeito mais firme, e ele percebeu que o seu corpo estava tremendo com soluços.

"Eu o amava Eragon. Eu amava Faölin" ela disse com a voz abafada pelo ombro de Eragon "E quando ele morreu, não sabia o que fazer. E agora ele volta desse jeito?"

Eragon simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele sempre soubera, no fundo, dos sentimentos da elfa por Faölin, mas apenas poderia imaginar o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Como? Como ele pode estar vivo?" disse ela

"Não sei. Não pense nisso agora, você precisa descansar, se não vai piorar"

"Não há como eu não pensar nisso!" ela gritou e o empurrou. Surpreso, ele caiu da cama. Arya olhou para suas mãos como se não acreditasse no que tinha feito e tapou o rosto com os braços. Eragon levantou-se e sentou-se novamente na cadeira. Roran abriu a porta com uma bandeija com duas tigelas, mas quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo saiu imediatamente.

Depois de algum tempo, Arya pareceu se acalmar e sussurrou "Desculpe"

"Tudo bem" ele sussurrou de volta, sentando ao seu lado novamente.


	13. Espinha

**N/A: Nossa eu tenho demorado pra postar. Estou demorando para ter ideias. Espero não demorar tanto para postar o próximo. Obrigado pelas reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Eragon estava sentado à mesa da cozinha de Roran. Alguns dias já haviam passado desde que Arya acordara, mas ainda não havia saído da cama. O cavaleiro tinha certeza de que se fosse apenas pelos ferimentos fisicos ela já estaria em pé, o que a incomodava realmente era a volta de Faölin. Ele a conhecia suficientemente bem para perceber isso, mas tinha o cuidade de não insinuar nada perto dela.

Roran estava sentado junto ao primo, pouco havia falado nesses últimos dias também.

O cavaleiro de dragão pegou a tigela com água que estava a sua frente e observou seu reflexo por alguns momentos. "Draumur Kópa" sussurrou, formando a imagem de seu meio-irmão Murtagh em sua mente. A água escureceu e a imagem que formou-se estava completamente preta.

_Você realmente achou que isso fosse dar certo? _Perguntou Saphira _Murtagh, assim como você, certamente tem proteções contra esse tipo de magia._

_Nós vamos perder muito tempo tentando encontrá-lo. Mais do que deveríamos._

_Precisamos da ajuda deles, você sabe disto._

_Onde você está?_

_Eu e Fírnen voltaremos logo._

Os dragões haviam saído para caçar há dois dias, mas Eragon pediram que não fossem longe o suficiente para perderem o contato mental.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Arya entrou. Ela tinha Támerlien presa à cintura e parecia pronta para partir.

"Não podemos ficar mais aqui. Perdemos tempo demais" ela disse.

Ela parecia bem, mas Eragon podia ver em seus olhos que qualquer coisa a faria desabar de novo. A elfa estava apenas tentando parecer forte, como normalmente era.

"Eu sei" disse Eragon. Na verdade, ele queria dizer que ela não estava bem o bastante, mas ele sabia que só a faria piorar, então não discutiu. "Saphira me disse que logo ela e Fírnen estarão de volta, então poderemos ir"

"Ele me disse o mesmo" disse a elfa, sentando em uma das cadeiras que restavam.

"Para onde irão?" perguntou Roran

"Precisamos resolver uma coisa... e então iremos para Ilirea."

"Prometa-me que, se for partir novamente, virá se despedir"

"É claro" disse Eragon "Vou arrumar minhas coisas"

"Eu ajudo" disse Arya, levantando-se.

::

Os dragões chegaram à noite. Deviam ser umas três horas, mas Eragon e Arya não ligaram. Roran foi com eles até a porta e observou enquanto eles prendiam suas coisas nas selas dos dragões.

Eragon subiu em Saphira, enquanto Arya amarrava a última sacola em Fírnen. "Adeus, primo" disse o cavaleiro.

"Adeus, não esqueça a sua promessa. Adeus Saphira, Arya, Fírnen"

_Adeus, Roran_

"Adeus Martelo Forte"

_Adeus humano-primo-do-Eragon._

Os dragões decolaram.

::

Depois de vários dias de procura no norte, não havia encontrado nada. Haviam procurado por todo o leito do Anora, nos arredores de Ceunon e até em Utgard, mas nada encontraram. Enquanto voavam naquele dia, Eragon teve uma ideia.

"Você não pode fazer aquela coisa das plantas que fez pra me encontrar na minha viagem de volta de Gil'ead?"

Ela revirou os olhos para 'aquela coisa das plantas', mas disse. "Acho que sim... ele é um cavaleiro, não deverá ser muito difícil." Nisso Fírnen mergulhou, voando perto do chão. Saphira o seguiu.

Fírnen mudou bruscamente de direção e eles seguiram em grande velocidade. _Acho que encontrei _disse a elfa para Eragon mentalmente.

Depois de quase um dia voando, Eragon viu a Espinha, e eles seguiram em direção à cadeia de montanhas em que Eragon costumava caçar quando era um simples agricultor. O lugar onde encontrou Saphira.

Quando anoiteceu, eles pararam para descansar. Arya havia aguentado firme todos aqueles dias, se Eragon não a conhecesse tão bem, acharia que ela havia superado o que aconteceu. Mas ele sabia. Ela estava mais quieta que o normal e podia ver a dor em seus olhos.

A noite estava realmente fria. Eles logo acenderam uma fogueira e pegaram os cobertores. "Vai nevar" Eragon murmurou, lembrando-se das vezes em que quase havia congelado nas montanhas enquanto caçava. "Como você está?"

"O ferimento está quase completamente curado. Quase não sinto mais dor"

Não era disso que ele estava falando, e sabia ela sabia disso. Ele assumiu que ela não queria falar.

Eragon deitou e imergiu em seu sonhar acordado assim que encostou a cabeça no chão.

::

Ele acordou no meio da noite, tremendo de frio. O fogo estava quase apagado, então ele jogou mais alguns galhos secos sobre ele.

Eragon percebeu que Arya estava acordada, e que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Ele levantou, sem fazer barulho e sentou ao seu lado. Ao perceber sua aproximação, a elfa cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

"Ele não merece isso. Não merece que você chore por ele, Arya" ele sussurrou, e logo depois ficou com medo de ser empurrado de novo.

Mas ela não fez isso. Ela o abraçou, com tanta força que quase quebrou suas costelas. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ela só soltou depois de alguns minutos. Ou vários. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Devemos dormir. Não podemos ficar parados muito tempo no mesmo lugar, temos que sair cedo amanhã"

Ela assentiu. "Vá. Eu acho que não consigo."

"Então vou ficar acordado com você" disse ele. Ela não protestou, apenas deitou-se novamente. Eragon foi até onde estava dormindo antes, pegou seu cobertor e voltou a sentar ao lado da elfa. Arya havia abraçado a si mesma por baixo do cobertor. Estava realmente muito frio.

Ele havia se desacostumado com isso. Na ilha em que havia ficado não nevava, assim como em Teirm e outras cidades da costa da Alagaësia. O mar mantia a temperatura mais constante impedia que isto acontecesse.

Arya o encarou por algum tempo. "Achei que estava brincando. Vá dormir!" disse ela.

"Não até que você durma. Não estou cansado de qualquer modo."

Ela revirou os olhos, mas permaneceu em silêncio. A respiração pesada dos dragões dormindo soava bastante alta com o silêncio que a floresta estava.

Eragon estava tremendo, mesmo com o calor do fogo e o cobertor. Arya também estava.

Uma ideia se formou em sua mente. Uma ideia que provavelmente o mataria. Ele logo a descartou. Arya puxou seu braço, fazendo ele cair deitado ao seu lado. "Você deveria ter mais cuidado com os seus pensamentos, cavaleiro de dragão. Não precisa manter sua mente fechada o tempo todo, mas tome cuidado para não deixá-los sair. Eu pude sentir o que estava pensando de longe" ela estava séria, mas quando viu o rosto dele ficar vermelho, sorriu, e segurou para não rir da expressão do cavaleiro.

Eragon sentia seu rosto quente e quando ela o abraçou ficou pior. Não demorou muito para os dois caírem no sono, mas Arya parecia um pouco mais feliz.


	14. Murtagh Morzansson

**N/A: Outro capítulo hoje pelos vários dias que fiquei sem postar... na verdade já é 'amanhã' então...**

**É díficil escrever uma história em que está FRIO com um calor desses. Essa coisa de cobertor, fogueiras, lareiras etc só me dá mais calor kk**

**Vou tentar postar mais amanhã/hoje**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorze<strong>

Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, Eragon ainda estava abraçado em Arya. Ele sentiu seu rosto aquecer e a soltou, acordando-a. "Bom dia" ela murmurou

"Bom dia" respondeu Eragon "Pronta para partir?"

Ela assentiu. Saphira e Fírnen já estava acordados, e abaixaram-se para seus cavaleiros subirem. "Precisamos encontrar Murtagh logo. A neve não demorará a cair" disse a elfa

"Eu sei"

Eles montaram nos dragões e decolaram no vento gelado do inverno.

::

Eragon e Saphira seguiram Fírnen e Arya, enquanto esta rastreava Murtagh e Thorn. Um pouco depois do meio-dia, eles viram uma cabana de madeira entre as árvores. "Lá" disse Arya para ele.

Os dragões pousaram. "Vá caçar com Fírnen. Vocês não comem nada desde que saímos de Carvahall há uma semana"

Eragon e Arya andaram em direção à cabana. Alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair. Eragon puxou o capuz de sua capa, para se proteger do frio. Logo que pisaram na varanda, uma voz veio de dentro da casa.

"Vá embora, quem quer seja. Não quero ninguém vagando por aqui!"

"Você está mandando embora o seu próprio irmão?" perguntou Eragon, em voz alta. Ele ouviu passos dentro da casa e a porta foi bruscamente aberta.

"Eragon? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Murtagh não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o vira. O cabelo estava apenas um pouco mais curto, e ele parecia mais calmo. Mas não havia envelhecido um único dia.

"Vim procurar meu irmão, ora" disse ele "Onde está Thorn?"

"Caçando. E Saphira?"

"Caçando, com Fírnen"

"Quem?"

"Há quanto tempo você está isolado? Não teve nenhuma notícia do mundo? Alguns meses depois que matei Galbatorix, o ovo que estava em seu poder nasceu para Arya!"

Murtagh parecia surpreso.

"Então você é uma de nós agora?"

"Agora e nos últimos cinquenta anos" ela respondeu

"Nossa, eu não percebi quanto tempo passou. E há outros dragões?"

"Haviam mais cinco, um foi assassinado há algumas semanas. É por isso que voltei para a Alagaësia, junto de seu cavaleiro. Três estavam sendo treinados por mim, e ficaram na ilha e outro está vivendo entre os elfos para o início de seu treinamento. Vim ver se você estava bem, pensei que eles poderiam ter lhe encontrado, assim como encontraram Ulrich e a nós"

"Eles quem?"

"Não sabemos exatamente. Mas eles tem assassinado muita gente, humanos e elfos. E mataram Ulrich, o anão e seu dragão há alguns dias... no castelo de Nasuada."

Murtagh arregalou os olhos. "No castelo? E ninguém viu?"

"Não"

Agora o vento estava soprando realmente forte e a neve estava começando a cobrir o chão.

"Entrem" disse Murtagh.

A cabana era simples. Havia uma lareira, uma cama, um fogão e uma mesa com uma cadeira. A espada que Eragon costumava empunhar, Za'roc estava pendurada na parede. Ele lembrou de quando Murtagh a tomou como herança.

"Nunca mais a usei, sabe" disse Murtagh percebendo o olhar de Eragon para a lâmina. "Não sei nem se ainda sei como usá-la. Quando nos conhecemos, eu não imaginava que isso um dia fosse acontecer"

"Nós estamos indo para Ilirea. Viemos ver se não quer ir conosco. Não é bom ficar sozinho em tempos como este. E precisamos da sua ajuda."

"Acho que não escutou o que eu acabei de dizer. Eu não luto há cinquenta anos"

"Você é um dos melhores espadachins que eu já conheci. Só precisa de algum treinamento e vai estar lutando como costumava lutar"

"Eu estou bem aqui"

"Eles vão encontrá-lo. Nós dois quase não sobrevivemos, quando UM dele nos atacou. Foi por pura sorte que escapamos. Arya esteve a beira da morte"

"Como eles me encontrarão? É impossível"

"Não é. Nós o encontramos, não encontramos?"

Murtagh pareceu incomodado. "Me deixem pensar um pouco, tudo bem? Me deixe falar com Thorn quando ele voltar"

"Acho que não poderíamos partir de qualquer modo" disse Arya olhando pela janela.

Eragon olhou também. Enquanto conversavam, a tempestade de neve ficou ainda mais forte, e agora o chão coberto por uma grossa camada branca. "Não conseguiriamos nem sair daqui"

"Não tenho muito espaço, mas tenho cobertores sobrando e bastante comida. Vocês podem ficar aqui o tempo que precisarem" disse Murtagh

"Obrigado, irmão"

::

À noite, eles comeram um pouco de carne seca que Murtagh havia guardado para o inverno. A neve havia parado e eles viram um brilho vermelho pela janela.

"Thorn está aqui" disse Murtagh

_Olá Matador de Espectros_

_Olá Thorn. _

"Acho que está na hora de dormir" disse o cavaleiro do dragão vermelho "Você pode ficar com a cama" disse ele para Arya.

Eragon esperou o discurso de "não sou como as mulheres humanas", mas tudo que Arya disse foi:

"Não. É sua casa, fique com a cama. E não discuta comigo"

Murtagh deu de ombros. "Há cobertores embaixo da cama. Vou falar com Thorn" disse ele vestindo uma capa e saindo da cabana.

Eragon e Arya tiraram os seus próprios cobertores de suas sacas e cada um pegou um dos de Murtagh. Estava realmente frio.

Eles sentaram no chão. Eragon encarou e percebeu que um pouco do brilho de seus olhos havia voltado. "Você parece melhor"

"Eu me sinto melhor" ela confirmou. "Graças a você, Eragon. Você me ajudou. É um ótimo amigo, sabia?"

Ele sorriu "Obrigado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ver você daquele jeito"

"E você arriscou a sua vida para me curar. Não deveria ter feito isso, mas obrigado. Eu devo a minha vida a você..."

"Ei, você também já salvou a minha vida várias vezes. Durza teria me matado se não fosse você"

"Ele teria _me_ matado primeiro se não fosse _você_"

"Nós vamos realmente discutir quem deve mais a vida ao outro?"

Ela sorriu "Acho que não. Boa noite Eragon" disse ela deitando no chão ao lado dele. Ele ajudou-a a cobrir-se com os cobertores e deitou ao seu lado, olhando para ela.

"Boa noite Arya"


	15. Nota

**Notas:**

**Não, não é pra dizer que vou abandonar a fic.**

**1) Eu estava pensando e acho que isso aqui vai fazer algumas coisas ficare****m menos confusas, inclusive para mim. Acho que não tenho obedecido a um padrão, mas daqui pra frente:**

"Olá Eragon" = Fala

_Olá Eragon _= conversa mental ou passagem de tempo

'Olá Eragon' pensamento

**Olá Eragon = N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>2) Acho que isto está indo rápido demais, digo a relação ExA. Tipo DA HISTÓRIA REALMENTE ACONTECEU MUITO POUCO. Vou tentar dar uma acelerada.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3) Estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo agora, então, a menos que eu tenha OUTRO bloqueio, ele vai estar no site logo. Hoje, acredito.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HelloColdWorld<strong>


	16. Ilirea e Tia Emma

**N/A: Outro capitulo hoje... CAPÍTULO DUPLO kk. É que o quinze era tão pequeno, mas não parecia certo estar junto com o dezesseis. **

**Eu sei que tenho ignorado alguns acontecimentos do Inheritance mas... eu odiei tanto o jeito que as coisas aconteceram... kkk**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quinze<strong>

Quando Eragon acordou na manhã seguinte, Murtagh estava sentado à mesa. Ele vestia uma capa preta, calças de couro e botas. Havia o cabo de uma adaga saindo de uma delas e Za'roc estava presa à sua cintura.

"Parece que decidiu vir conosco, enfim" disse Eragon

"É preciso. Se vocês mal conseguiram sobreviver juntos, não há nada que eu possa fazer sozinho aqui com Thorn"

Arya também estava acordada. "Parece que a tempestade terminou. É melhor nós partirmos antes que venha outra."

"Saphira e Fírnen já voltaram?" perguntou Murtagh

"Sim" responderam Eragon e Arya em uníssono.

"Então vamos"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dezesseis<strong>

_Alguns dias depos..._

Saphira voava velozmente junto a Fírnen e Thorn. Tudo que Eragon conseguia ver era um borrão vermelho do seu lado esquerdo e um verde do direito.

Depois de dias de viagem, eles finalmente viram o castelo de Ilirea se erguer no horizonte. Logo viram as muralhas e depois o resto da cidade. Eles saltaram dos dragões caindo em uma das torres mais altas do castelo, e Arya os guiou até a sala do trono.

Os guardas os pararam. E eles ouviram alguém anunciar a chegada de Eragon Matador de Espectros, Arya Drottning e um estranho.

"Ótimo, ninguém lembra de mim" murmurou Murtagh

"Já se passaram cinquenta anos. Os guardas antigos estão mortos, é claro que eles não o reconhecem" disse Eragon, mas isso não pareceu fazer Murtagh sentir-se melhor.

Os guardas os deixaram passar, e eles adentraram a sala do trono. No centro, estava sentada Nasuada, suas rugas pareciam mais profundas do que da última vez que Eragon a vira. A situação devia ter piorado.

Murtagh congelou assim que a viu. Ele não conseguiu esconder o choque ao ver a rainha envelhecida.

"Murtagh?" perguntou Nasuada, parecendo, também, um pouco surpresa.

"Milady" disse ele, sem parar de encará-la.

Nasuada pareceu sair de um transe e olhou para Eragon e Arya. "Eragon, que bom que está de volta... e vejo que não só levou sua mensagem como trouxe Arya. Como vai, rainha, não nos víamos há muito tempo!"

"Você sabe que eu odeio ser chamada assim" disse a elfa

"Mas é o que você é"

"Não exatamente"

"Para nós, simples humanos, é sim!" disse Eragon, sorrindo.

"Posso saber a razão de sua visita?" perguntou Nasuada

"Fiquei na floresta tempo demais. Tenho que tomar conhecimento do que está acontecendo. Vou assumir o lugar de Vanir temporariamente enquanto Lorde Dathëdr assume a minha função"

"E você?" ela perguntou para Murtagh

"Eles foram me procurar. Não tinham certeza se eu estava vivo. Me convenceram a vir junto com eles, para ajudá-los e porque não é mais seguro andar sozinho. Mas sei que não serei de muita ajuda em uma batalha. Não empunho Za'roc desde a queda de Galbatorix"

"Isso é um pouco difícil de acreditar. Não se parece com você"

"Eu mudei. Muito."

"Muito bem. Você e Arya podem ir, quartos serão providenciados para vocês. Eragon você continua no que estava antes de partir para Du Weldenvarden"

Ele assentiu. Seu irmão e Arya saíram da sala, deixando-o sozinho com Nasuada.

"Você não deveria ter trazido Murtagh" disse ela

"Por quê?"

Ela não respondeu. "Mais alguma coisa a me relatar?"

"Na verdade, de ir até os elfos, mas antes de procurar Murtagh, eu e Arya fomos até a casa de Roran. Lá, em uma das noites, fomos atacados. Arya quase morreu"

"Você por quem? Ou ao menos pelo quê?"

"Quem eu posso dizer... mas o que ele é? Não mais. Fomos atacados por Faölin, o elfo que-"

"Que carregava o ovo de Saphira junto com Arya e Glenwing? Isso é impossível! Ele está morto!"

"Era o que pensávamos. Mas tenho certeza que era ele. Arya também tem certeza"

"Ela deve estar... no mínimo chocada."

"Arya está bem melhor agora. Ela ficou bastante mal por alguns dias, não só por causa do ferimento que a espada de Faölin causou, mas pelo que o elfo fez"

::

Eragon foi até seu quarto após ser dispensado por Nasuada e trocou suas roupas desgastadas pela viagem por algumas limpas, que estavam entre as coisas que havia trazido da ilha.

Quando ele abotoou o último botão (**Não, abotoou o último ponêi. Redundante) **ouviu uma batida a sua porta. Ele andou até ela e abriu.

"Quer dar uma volta pela cidade?" disse Arya. "Você esteve longe muito tempo... bem eu também, mas nem de perto tanto quanto você"

"Claro"

::

Eles passaram o resto do dia andando pela cidade. Algumas das pessoas que passavam por eles cumprimentavam Arya, mas ninguém reconheceu Eragon. Ele ficou feliz por poder passar despercebido sem pessoas o seguindo, pedindo bençãos e etc.

A cidade estava realmente muito diferente dos tempos de Galbatorix e do pouco tempo do pós-guerra que Eragon viu. As pessoas pareciam mais felizes. Ele via menos pessoas dormindo na rua, implorando por dinheiro.

De repente, ele parou subitamente. Arya virou para ele, e seguiu o seu olhar. Eles estavam parados ao lado de uma loja que nunca haviam visto antes. Mas o gato preto parado à frente era extremamente familiar. 'Isso é impossível' ele pensou

Uma mulher saiu da loja e parou atrás dele. O seu cabelo era castanho muito escuro, quase preto, e liso. Ele nunca havia a visto antes.

"Ora, veja quem está aqui!"

"Quem é você?" perguntou Eragon

"Você não sente?" perguntou Arya

A mulher piscou para Arya, e fez sinal para ambos entrarem. Arya seguiu-a sem hesitar. Eragon preferia ficar onde estava, mas não poderia deixar a elfa ir sozinha.

Antes de entrar ele olhou para o letreiro "Ervas da Tia Emma"

Dentro da loja haviam vários frascos e coisas do tipo. "Quem é você?" perguntou Eragon novamente.

A mulher revirou os olhos.

"Sou a tia Emma. Antes conhecida como Angela, a herbolária"

"O quê?"

"Ela só mudou a aparência... Um tipo de magia muito comum entre os elfos, como você sabe muito bem"

"Dã" disse Angela/Emma "Você costumava ser mais inteligente Cavaleiro de Dragão. Então, por que está aqui? E a conversa de partir para sempre para treinar os cavaleiros?"

"Parece que você estava enganada... eu voltei!"

"Ou apenas não era a hora certa de partir" disse ela

"Talvez... mas e você? Não ia embora?"

"Eu fui. Vivi por muito tempo em vários lugares distantes. Voltei há menos de dois meses, eu tinha ouvido boatos do que estava acontecendo"

"Você está em todo lugar, não é? E suponho que não vá me dizer onde esteve"

"Claro que não!" uma mulher entrou na loja "Clientes! Volto já" ela deu às costas para eles e virou-se para atender a recém-chegada.

Eragon ergueu uma sobrancelha para Arya. Ela deu de ombros

_Nenhuma dica misteriosa desta vez? _Perguntou Eragon para o menino-gato, Solembum. O gato preto que haviam visto na frente da loja.

_Olá Matador do Rei. _Disse o gato olhando para o cavaleiro. _Acho que desta vez não... Pelo menos por enquanto. Veremos._

Arya olhava fixamente para Eragon, percebendo que ele e o menino-gato estavam conversando. A mulher que havia entrado na loja saiu. "Se não vai comprar nada, para que entrar?" murmurou Angela, enquanto virava-se novamente para eles.

"Isso quer dizer que devemos comprar alguma coisa?" perguntou Eragon

Ela riu. "Seria bom. Os negócios vão bem mal. Não que eu precise disso para sobreviver"

Os quatro conversaram pelo resto da tarde. Bom, Eragon, Arya e Angela conversaram, Solembum ficou deitado aos pés da herbolária.

À noite, os cavaleiros de despediram de Angela e do menino-gato e voltaram para o castelo. Murtagh havia ficado com o quarto ao lado do de Eragon. Arya estava no quarto da frente.

Eles se despediram e foram dormir.


	17. Longe de novo

**N/A: Três reviews \o/. - acho eu sou a única pessoa que fica incrivelmente feliz com três reviews.**

**Esse capítulo ficou meio pequeno... vou tentar postar outro hoje.**

**Enrolando aqui para o capítulo parecer maior kk**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dezessete<strong>

"Mandou me chamar, milady?" perguntou Eragon, olhando para Nasuada sentada em seu trono. Ela tinha mandado chamá-lo, mas ele não fazia ideia do porquê. Arya já estava ali quando ele entrou, aparentemente tinha sido chamada também.

"Sim, Eragon. Que bom que está aqui" disse a rainha "Depois que partiu para Du Weldenvarden, eu enviei alguns espiões e contatei várias cidades do império... Contatei Rei Orrin e Rei Orik também. Pedi que vasculhassem a cidade e me avisassem de qualquer coisa estranha"

"O que foi que descobriu?" perguntou Eragon

"Pessoas estranhas indo para o Hadarac. Homens encapuzados, alguns outros agindo de modo estranhos com uma aparência morta... pele acinzentada, ouvi falar"

_Assim como Faölin _disse Saphira

"A senhora vai mandar alguém checar, certo?"

"Sim, na verdade estou fazendo isto neste momento. Tenho certeza que ninguém mais voltaria vivo. Quero que você vá, Eragon" disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

"É claro, milady" disse Eragon

"Saphira fica, não quero que você chame atenção, e, bem, um dragão não é muito discreto"

_Não! _Disse Saphira.

Eragon queria ter que se separar de sua companheira, não queria ter que deixá-la. As poucas vezes que haviam se separado em todos esses anos, haviam sido apenas por alguns dias enquanto ela caçava. Ele preparou-se para protestar.

"Ele não pode ir sozinho!" disse Arya, antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir "Não sem Saphira" completou ela.

"Eu posso mandar dois ou três soldados para acompanhá-lo" disse Nasuada

"Como você mesma disse, soldados comuns não teriam a menos chance contra quem estamos lutando. Eles só serviriam para preocupar e distrair Eragon" disse a elfa

"Murtagh?" disse Nasuada

"Ele não luta a cinquenta anos. E seria muito mais difícil separá-lo de Thorn do que separar Eragon de Saphira, ou a mim de Fírnen. Acho que o dragão é a única criatura que ele confia totalmente, e não sei se ele faria isso pelo bem dos outros"

"Murtagh mudou" disse Eragon

"Mas Thorn é tudo que ele teve por anos!"

Eragon tinha que concordar. Se fosse necessário, ele e Arya poderiam se afastar de seus dragões por alguns dias, mas Murtagh... ele não tinha tanta certeza.

"Então quem?" disse Nasuada

"Eu posso ir com ele" ela ficou em silêncio e Eragon percebeu que ela estava falando com Fírnen, aparentemente discutindo.

_Eu não quero que vá sem mim, pequenino _Saphira disse na mente dele

_Acho que é necessário, Saphira. Qualquer coisa, eu chamo você._

_Olha o que aconteceu da última vez que vocês dois lutaram contra algum deles sem nós!_

_Faölin nos pegou de surpresa, desta vez sabemos o que estamos enfrentando._

_Mesmo assim..._

_Saphira, por favor. Você sabe que é preciso. Nós somos os únicos que podemos ir até lá e trazer alguma informação, sem morrer tentando._

Saphira ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

_Se em um mês você não estiver de volta, eu vou atrás de vocês. E tenho certeza que Fírnen irá fazer o mesmo._

_Como quiser._

"Então?" perguntou Nasuada

"Acho que nós vamos, então" disse Eragon

"Sim" concordou Arya "Fírnen concordou em me deixar ir"

"Quando partiremos?"

"Amanhã de manhã. Eu preferiria se vocês viajassem como humanos. Vocês podem usar aquele encanto que Arya usou quando foi atrás de você em Helgrind para se passar por humana?"

Arya assentiu.

"Ótimo. Nos encontramos amanhã, ao anoitecer nos portões da cidade"

"Sim, milady" disse Eragon. Arya apenas assentiu.

"Então estão dispensados"

::

_Se você está partindo sem mim amanhã, vai ter que voar comigo hoje._

_Tudo bem Saphira._

Eles conversavam enquanto Eragon e Arya andavam em silêncio para os seus quartos.

"Eu vou voar com Saphira, você e Fírnen não querem vir conosco?"

"É claro" disse ela.

Juntos, andaram até os muros da cidade. Os guardas fizeram uma reverência para eles assim que passaram. Fírnen e Saphira já os esperavam no chão.

Eragon subiu na sela de Saphira e ela decolou. Fírnen decolou com Arya as suas costas.

"Acaba de me ocorrer uma coisa. Vocês dois nunca foram treinados para lutar no ar, isso pode ser um problema no futuro..." disse Eragon

_Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso _disse Saphira.

E então, pelo resto do dia, eles voaram. Eragon dando dicas a Arya, sobre como lutar em montando um dragão enquanto Saphira falava sobre voo com Fírnen.

* * *

><p><strong>Funcionou aumentou em quase trezentas palavras a contagem do fanfiction kkkkk<strong>


	18. Por quê?

**N/A: Como o prometido, outro capítulo hoje. Até amanhã (eu espero)! Com as coisas pro natal não sei se vai dar pra escrever amanhã ou sábado :(**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dezoito<strong>

"Boa noite" disse Eragon, antes de abrir a porta de seu quarto. Arya sorriu para ele

"Boa noite. Até amanhã"

::

Eragon já estava deitado faziam algumas horas, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Ele havia evitado pensar no que ia fazer no dia seguinte durante a tarde, mas agora que estava sozinho, não havia mais como não pensar.

_Vai ficar tudo bem pequenino._

_Eu espero que sim. Me pergunto qual seria a reação de Arya se encontrássemos Faölin novamente. Não sei se ela suportaria._

_Arya é forte. Você sabe disso._

_Sim, eu sei. Mas até ela tem um limite. Você viu como ela ficou da última vez, eu achei que ela nunca mais voltaria ao normal._

_Mas voltou. Se pelo menos eu pudesse acompanhá-los..._

_Você sabe que não. E sabe muito bem porque. Não vamos discutir isto de novo, por favor._

_Tudo bem. Você vai me contatar todas as noites?_

_Eu já disse que sim. E você vai ficar aqui, e só sairá para caçar com Fírnen e Thorn?_

_Sim, papai._

_Muito engraçado._

_Não era para ser._

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o contato entre eles enquanto ainda podiam. Logo estariam longe demais para suas mentes se tocarem. Mais longe do que haviam ficado nos últimos cinquenta anos.

Mesmo em quartos diferentes, e com as grossas paredes de pedra do castelo, Eragon ainda conseguia ouvir os roncos de Murtagh.

_Tal Cavaleiro, tal dragão _disse Saphira _Thorn também roncando como um porco._

Os dragões estavam dormindo em uma das torres mais altas, um dos poucos lugares em que conseguiam entrar. A torre era realmente e grande, para os três conseguirem ficar no mesmo lugar sem derrubarem uma parede.

_Acho que vou tentar dormir, pequenino. Boa noite._

_Boa noite, Saphira._

E então ele ficou sozinho, com um silêncio quebrado apenas pelos roncos de seu meio-irmão e sua própria respiração.

Até que alguém bateu à sua porta.

'Quem será a essa hora?' ele se levantou lentamente e pegou Brisingr, que estava encostada na cama. Ele tirou a espada da bainha.

Abriu a porta com a mão esquerda, enquanto mantinha Brisingr erguida com a direita. Era Arya. Ele baixou a espada.

"Se eu fosse atacar você, acha mesmo que eu iria _bater _primeiro?" sussurrou ela "Posso entrar?" adicionou, a seguir.

Eragon deu um passo para o lado, embainhando Brisingr e fazendo sinal para a elfa entrar. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou ele, confuso pela visita tardia.

"Não. Fírnen disse que você também não estava conseguindo dormir e eu resolvi ver se você não queria companhia" era impressão dele, ou as pontas das orelhas dela estavam um pouco vermelhas?

Ele percebeu que estava sem camisa, e apressou-se para vestir uma.

"Como Fírnen sabia que eu estava acordado?"

"Saphira"

_SAPHIRA _disse ele

_O quê?_

_Quando você virou fofoqueira?_

Eragon fez sinal para Arya sentar na cama. Ele nunca tinha desejado tanto ter uma cadeira, mas sentou ao lado dela.

"E então, por que não consegue dormir?" ela perguntou

"Não sei, acho que estou um pouco nervoso. Viajar sem Saphira... não gosto disso"

"Nem eu de viajar sem Fírnen, mas é necessário"

"Eu sei"

"Vai dar tudo certo" ela disse, mas não parecia muito certa disso, era como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma.

"E você por que não conseguiu dormir?" ele perguntou

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim" disse Eragon

Arya suspirou. "Tenho medo do que possa acontecer nesta viagem. Faölin está entre eles, e se formos procurá-los... não sei se vou conseguir lutar contra ele. Não sei nem se vou suportar vê-lo desse jeito novamente"

"Nós nem ao menos sabemos se ele realmente está vivo"

"Ele está, posso sentir. Não sei como nem por que, mas posso sentir"

Ele viu toda a dor voltar aos olhos dela. Eragon não sabia o que fazer, mas colocou a mão no ombro da elfa e apertou gentilmente. Arya o abraçou repentinamente, e ele sentiu que ela tremia, com a cabeça enterrada em seu ombro.

"Como ele pôde **(pôde ainda têm acento? O novo acordo me confunde) **ter feito isso? Eu o amava, Eragon. E ele sentia o mesmo, ou pelo menos era o que eu acreditava"

Eragon teve que conter o repentino acesso de ciúme, mas não era hora para isso. A elfa tinha novamente perdido completamente o controle. Ele pensou que quando se conheceram, ele nunca imaginaria ela daquele jeito. Pelo menos não na frente dele.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Sentia a necessidade de fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas não imaginava como.

Lentamente, ela começou a se separar dele. Ele sentiu que o ombro da camisa dele estava molhado. "Desculpe" ela murmurou enquanto secava os olhos com o braço.

"Sem problema" respondeu o cavaleiro. Ele encostou no o rosto da elfa sua mão direita. "Eu vou matá-lo por fazer isso com você" ele disse, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes de Arya. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e a apertou. "Eu já disse isso uma vez e repito: ele não merece que você sofra por ele Arya, não merece. Eu não vou deixar que ele a machuque novamente. Eu prometo"

"Eragon..." ela disse, mas parou, como se não soubesse o que falar.

"Ele vai se arrepender" Ele tirou a mão do rosto dela, deslizou-a pelo seu braço e segurou sua mão. Ele ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas olhando um para o outro. Eragon viu um pouco do brilho dos olhos da elfa voltar.

"O seu irmão ronca um pouco, não?" ela disse baixinho, dando um sorriso fraco, como que para mostrar para ele que estava melhor.

Eragon sorriu um pouco. Não pelo que ela havia falado, mas porque ela estava melhor. "Saphira disse que Thorn é igual"

Ela sorriu mais um pouco. Eragon ficou sério novamente. "Você não faz ideia de como eu fico feliz ao ver que você está melhor"

Arya olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Havia um estranho brilho nos dela, que mesmo conhecendo-a tão bem.

"Graças a você" ela murmurou, sem desviar o olhar. Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, e Eragon também não falou nada. Ele podia ver que ela estava concentrada em seus pensamentos.

Enfim ela respirou fundo e disse: "Tem tantas coisas que eu preciso lhe dizer, Eragon. E eu preciso dizer há tanto tempo... mas nunca tive coragem. E agora com essa viagem... esta pode ser a minha última oportunidade"

Eragon não moveu um músculo, continuou exatamente como havia estado: com os olhos fixos nos da elfa e segurando a sua mão na dele. Ele estava sentindo algo muito estranho, que não parecia vir exatamente dele, e ele não entendia.

"Eu..." Arya parou. Ela estava extremamente perto dele agora. Ele podia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto.

Lentamente, ela chegou mais perto, seus narizes quase se tocando. E finalmente, o beijou.

Eragon ficou sem reação, por vários segundos. Eles se separaram, mas ela manteve-se perto dele. Ele olhou os olhos verdes dela por alguns momentos, então beijou-a novamente.

Eles continuaram assim por algum tempo, e em algum momento Arya foi parar no colo de Eragon. Ele a abraçou-a, sem parar de beijá-la. Seu coração estava muito acelerado, e ele também podia sentir o de Arya batendo rapidamente através de suas roupas.

Ela começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Eragon ainda estava completamente chocado pela ação repentina dela. Ele soltou-a, para passar a camisa pelos seus braços.

Arya o derrubou, de modo que agora eles estavam deitados, com ela em cima. Ele rolou, de modo a ficar por cima...

_Eragon! _Disse Saphira

_FORA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Isso pode ser T, não? Ou vou precisar colocar M? Espero que não...<strong>


	19. Za'roc

**N/A: Nossa, demorei muito para postar. Só agora a confusão de natal e ano novo tá acabando. Obrigado pelas reviews.**

**P.S: R&R = Read And Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Murtagh acordou cedo, como costumava fazer. O sol mal começara a nascer, todo o castelo deveria estar adormecido àquela hora, então ele se vestiu mas não saiu do quarto. Procurou Thorn com a sua mente, mas não o encontrou, isso significava que ele ainda não havia voltado. O dragão havia saído para caçar no dia anterior.

O cavaleiro olhou para o canto do quarto onde havia deixado suas coisas. Seu olhar fixou-se sobre a bainha vermelha que se destacava no meio das sacolas claras. Ele andou até sua espada e a ergueu. Lentamente, desembainhou Za'roc, ouvindo o som característico da bainha sendo arrastada sobre a lâmina. O som antigamente tão familiar, mas que não houvia a tanto tempo.

A lâmina continuava perfeita, sem nenhuma falha, nem sombra de ferrugem. Perfeitamente afiada, atravessaria uma armadura de aço como se fosse manteiga. Mas ele sabia que, ao contrário da espada, ele estava enferrujado, amassado e desequilibrado. Ele não tinha nenhuma chance em uma luta de verdade.

'O que você espera que eu faça, Eragon' ele pensou 'Em uma batalha serei tão útil quanto uma espada sem fio' Ele havia concordado em voltar de seu exílio apenas em busca de proteção. Ele sabia que não poderia ajudar, como todos esperavam. 'Sou e sempre fui uma desgraça, uma desgraça como esta espada'

Ele nunca entendera por que tomara a espada de Eragon. Ele não ligava para ela, não ligava para Morzan nem para nenhuma herança que ele havia lhe deixado. Mas a espada havia lhe servido bem. Melhor do que gostaria de admitir, pois isso demonstrava o quão parecido com seu pai ele era.

'Ambos traidores' pensou

Nos anos que passara sozinho, ele pensara muito sobre coisas que havia feito, e nessas coisas, ele via como era parecido com Morzan, o primeiro e último dos Renegados. Por que ele havia assassinado Hrothgar? Estava sobre controle de Galbatorix, mas ele não havia mandado que fizesse isso. A resposta é que ele gostava do poder, gostava de poder se vingar de quem havia lhe feito mal. E isso o tornava perigoso. Era por isso que ele precisava viver isolado. Murtagh sabia que havia herdado uma parte da loucura de seu pai.

E o que o preocupava agora, é o que havia sentido quando percebeu que ninguém mais lembrava-se dele. 'Você deveria ficar feliz' pensou 'Eles não lembram mais do traidor que você foi, Murtagh Morzansson'. Ele havia traído a todos, mas no fim ele ajudara, não ajudara? Ele havia tentado salvar Nasuada, ele havia a ajudado enquanto ela estava aprisionada no castelo de Galbatorix.

Murtagh olhou novamente para a espada em sua mão direita. Sua vontade era de jogá-la longe, fazê-la desaparecer. Mas ele sabia que não poderia. Ele havia se acostumado àquela espada, e se já seria de pouco uso em um combate, com uma espada comum então, ele seria menos do que inútil.

Ele prendeu a bainha de Za'roc no cinto e embainhou a espada. Procurou Thorn novamente, mas ele ainda não havia voltado. Ele suspirou e andou para a porta, pensando em procurar algo para comer.

O cavaleiro trancou a porta e saiu pelo corredor procurando as cozinhas. Quando virou em um corredor, viu uma senhora, com a pele escura, caminhando apoiada em uma bengala de madeira. Com alguma dificuldade, e uma estranha dor em seu peito ele reconheceu a velhinha como Nasuada.

"Milady" ele murmurou quando a alcançou, sem dificuldade alguma.

"Murtagh" ela respondeu "O que faz por aqui tão cedo?"

"Eu costumo acordar cedo, Milady, e estava procurando as cozinhas para comer alguma coisa"

"Estou indo para lá" ela hesitou "Se você quiser me acompanhar..."

"Seria uma honra. Mas, a senhora é uma rainha, não deveria ter que ir até lá para se servir. Eu posso levar a comida para a senhora na sala do trono, se for do seu agrado"

"Obrigado, Murtagh, mas não será necessário. Eu gosto de checar minha comida, mesmo com Elva por perto"

"Elva..." disse ele, achando o nome familiar "Ah, sim. A garota que Eragon abeençou. Ela continua por aqui então?"

"Sim, ela. Continua, mas eu nem ao menos sei por que estou lhe dizendo isso. Por favor, não diga a ninguém. Poucos sabem que ela está por aqui, e prefiro que continue deste jeito"

"Sim, milady. Ninguém ouvirá nada pela minha boca. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. Tem a minha palavra como um Cavaleiro"

Ela assentiu e eles pararam em frente a uma grande porta de madeira.

"Aqui estamos" disse Nasuada

* * *

><p><strong>Muuurtagh! Vou tentar postar outro ainda hoje. Este eu escrevi ontem, mas não tava dando pra fazer login no fanfiction.<strong>


	20. Missão

**N/A: Não deu para postar ontem. Foi mal :/**

**Acho que vou colocar capítulos do ponto de vista do Murtagh sobre o que está acontecendo em Ilirea enquanto Eragon e Arya viajam.**

**PS: Não te preocupa também demorei pra me tocar o que era**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte<strong>

Quando Eragon acordou no dia seguinte, ele tinha certeza que havia tido um sonho muito, muito estranho, pelo menos até perceber que não estava sozinho. Arya dormia ao seu lado, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e um dos braços em cima de seu estômago. Seus cabelos negros estavam cobrindo seu rosto, Eragon ergueu uma mão para afastá-los, mas o movimento a acordou.

Ela sentou bruscamente quando o viu, arregalando os olhos. Eragon sentou também. "O que eu fiz?" disse a elfa. Ela se levantou e começou a se vestir rapidamente. Eragon fez o mesmo, ele também estava surpreso, havia alguma coisa errada na noite passada, algo que o impeliu a fazer aquilo. Não que ele não quisesse, mas ele nunca teria feito, não numa hora como essa. Não com Arya no estado emocional que estava.

"Desculpe" disse ele "É minha culpa, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Pode me matar agora" Ele esperava que ela fosse sair do quarto e não falar mais com ele, ou bater nele. Mas ela apenas respirou fundo e disse:

"A culpa não é sua... Eu perdi completamente o controle. Foi como se eu não estivesse agindo por mim mesma"

O rosto dela estava sério e preocupado. E Eragon podia ver um pouco de dor nele, como se ela precisasse dizer algo que não queria. "Eu poderia ter evitado" ele disse "Mas eu estava fora de mim. Eu nunca teria feito isso, não nessa situação, não com você desse jeito"

Ele viu lágrimas brilharem nos olhos da elfa enquanto ela se aproximava, Eragon percebia que ela estava se controlando muito para não demonstrar o que sentia. Quando estava a menos de um passo do cavaleiro, ela colocou a mão em seu rosto. "Eu não posso ficar com você, não agora. Quando isso tudo acabar... talvez. Mas não sei se algum dia vou estar segura o bastante para uma relação desse tipo, depois do que Faölin fez"

"Não se preocupe. Eu entendo, e não esperava que você dissesse alguma coisa" disse ele, apesar de seu coração estar ardendo "Me desculpe, mesmo, por ontem. Eu não deveria nunca ter-"

"Pare de se desculpar" ela disse "Eu já disse, a culpa não é sua. Se alguém aqui tem que se desculpar sou eu, por fazer você sofrer desse jeito. E não negue, eu posso ver em seus olhos o que está sentindo"

"Eu não me importo, contanto que continuemos amigos"

Ela sorriu "Você realmente ainda duvida disso?"

Eles começaram a andar em direção a porta. "As pessoas vão comentar formos vistos saindo do quarto" disse Eragon, parando bruscamente

"Eles não têm nada a ver com isso" disse Arya dando de ombros e ambos seguiram em frente.

Enquanto Eragon trancava a porta, alguém dobrou o corredor "Eragon! Aí está você. Você esteve desaparecido todo o dia" Era Murtagh

"Como assim todo o dia?" perguntaram ele e Arya ao mesmo tempo

"São quase seis horas. O que vocês dois andaram fazendo?" perguntou ele. E então olhou para a mão de Eragon na maçaneta da porta. "Aaah!" disse ele com um sorriso estranho.

Eragon sentiu seu rosto esquentar. "Eu não consegui dormir noite passada. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando finalmente caí no sono e Arya veio me chamar agora, por que temos que encontrar Nasuada" disse ele pensando rapidamente.

"E por que ela estava surpresa também?"

"Ahn"

"Eu só estava surpresa que ele estivesse dormindo até agora" disse ele

Murtagh olhou para o rosto de ambos. "Vocês não parecem estar mentindo. Mas eu não vou engolir desculpas da próxima vez!" ele fez uma pausa "Bem, Thorn está de volta. Vou voar com ele"

"Tome cuidado" disse Eragon. E adicionou em voz baixa, na língua antiga, para ninguém ouvir "Nós estamos de saída. Não nos veremos por algum tempo. Adeus, irmão"

Murtagh parecia querer saber mais, mas sabia que aquela não era uma situação adequada para falar sobre isto. "Até logo então" disse ele normalmente, deu as costas e saiu.

Quando teve certeza que seu irmão estava longe o bastente, Eragon falou em voz muito baixa "Achei que os elfos não mentissem"

"Às vezes é preciso"

"O que houve com o 'eles não tem nada a ver com isso'"

"Nasuada já deve estar a nossa espera. Temos que nos aprontar logo" ela entrou no seu quarto e Eragon voltou para o seu.

Ele pegou apenas uma camisa de lã e uma capa, caso esfriasse. E é claro, Brisingr, seu arco e a aljava. Embrulhou as roupas em um tecido e saiu do quarto, com a aljava e o arco as costas e Brisingr no seu cinto. Arya já o esperava. Ela usava um vestido, o que o surpreendeu.

"Se vou me passar por humana, não posso ficar andando com o que vocês chamam de roupas de homem. Chamaria muita atenção. Eu já lhe disse isso uma vez" explicou ela, percebendo o olhar do cavaleiro. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele entrar. O quarto era muito parecido com o seu. Na verdade, talvez fosse igual, só que a janela dava para o pátio do castelo, ao invés de para a cidade. "Temos que mudar nossa aparência ela disse"

"Eu não sei se consigo, sabe, mudar meu próprio rosto" ele disse

"Você só precisa de prática. Mas não temos tempo, então venha aqui" ela largou suas coisas e encostou a mão na testa dele. A elfa começou a murmurar o encanto rapidamente.

Eragon não estava acostumado com a sensação. Era como se seu rosto estivesse se soltando dele. Pouco tempo depois, Arya terminou o encanto e ele tocou suas orelhas. Elas estavam redondas, como eram antes do Agaetí Blödren. Arya fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar o encanto novamente. Pouco depois, ela também parecia humana.

::

Eles atravessaram rapidamente a cidade. Nasuada já os esperava no portão. Haviam duas outras pessoas ali e um cavalo. Um deles ele reconheceu como Jarsha o outro era um homem com a pele um pouco escura, embora não tanto quanto a de Nasuada e cabelo castanho muito escuro, quase preto. Ele deveria ter uns trinta anos. Alguma coisa nele era estranhamente familiar, o olhar, a expressão, o rosto, Eragon não sabia dizer o que. Mas era familiar.

"Jannon, senhor" ele disse estendendo a mão para Eragon. Ele a apertou.

"Eragon, Arya, ainda bem que chegaram. Aqui está o seu cavalo. Vocês devem viajar sem chamar atenção como eu disse, se perguntarem vocês são marido e mulher, e estão indo visitar um parente que tem uma fazenda nas redondezas de Bullridge. E por favor, ajam como tal"

Jannon deu um passo a frente "A bainha de sua espada chamaria muita atenção, senhor. Conseguimos outra para o senhor usar durante esta missão." ele estendeu uma bainha comum, sem nenhuma identificação, que poderia pertencer a qualquer soldado.

"Arya, fico feliz que teve o bom senso de se vestir como uma mulher humana e não trazer sua espada"

"Você não pode viajar sem nada!" disse Eragon

"Não se preocupe" ela se abaixou e tirou uma adaga de algum lugar.

"Tudo bem"

Eragon trocou Brisingr de bainha e entregou a sua para Jannon. "Você pode levar de volta para mim?" ele perguntou

"É claro, senhor"

Eragon subiu no cavalo e Arya subiu atrás dele. "Adeus. Boa sorte" disse Nasuada

"Nos vemos em algumas semanas" respondeu Eragon, batendo com os calcanhares no cavalo, fazendo ele disparar.


	21. Primeiro dia

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, tinha ido para a praia e nao tinha internet.**

**Sou doente fiz upload e escrevi a nota há umas quatro horas e esqueci de postar**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte Um<strong>

Na tarde do dia seguinta, a neve começou a cair. No ínicio apenas alguns flocos, mas logo o vento acelerou e o chão começou a ficar coberto de branco, a tempestade ficando cada vez mais forte.

"Não poderemos continuar desse jeito" disse Arya, gritando para se fazer ouvir sobre o barulho do vento.

Eles haviam viajado toda a noite depois de saírem de Ilirea. O frio havia aumentado, enquanto o inverno realmente começava. Arya agora usava uma capa sobre o vestido, assim como Eragon usava a sua, com o capuz puxado sobre o rosto.

Ele assentiu. "Não estamos muito longe do próximo vilarejo. Podemos esperar a tempestade terminar lá" O cavaleiro chutou os flancos do cavalo com seus calcanhares fazendo-o acelerar. O vento gelado empurrou seu capuz para trás, expondo seu rosto ao ar gelado, que parecia cortar seu rosto.

Não muito mais tarde, a cidade apareceu no horizonte. A fumaça que subia das chaminés foi vista primeiro; ela formava uma nuvem sobre todo o vilarejo. Eragon deixou o cavalo desacelerar um pouco enquanto eles chegavam perto do portão principal.

Os guardas os cumprimentaram quando eles cruzaram o portão. "Há algum lugar onde possamos passar a noite?" perguntou Eragon para um dos guardas.

"Há duas hospedarias na cidade. Uma na rua principal, que normalmente está mais cheia e uma outra perto do portão oeste, mais barata e normalmente vazia"

"Muito obrigado"

Quando se afastaram um pouco dos guardas, ele perguntou para Arya. "A vazia, certo?"

"Você enlouqueceu?"

"Como assim? O objetivo não é não chamar atenção?"

"Sim. E se formos os únicos em algum lugar, nós obviamente vamos chamar atenção. Por outro lado se entrarmos em um lugar movimentado ninguém vai prestar atenção em nós"

"Faz sentido" ele virou o cavalo para a rua principal

::

Havia muita gente na hospedaria. Já estava anoitecendo e parecia que toda cidade havia ido para lá beber depois de trabalhar. Eragon escondeu Brisingr o melhor possível embaixo da capa preta que usava.

Ele foi até o balcão com Arya em seu encalço.

"Há algum quarto onde possamos passar a noite?" perguntou para o homem que limpava a superfície do balcão.

"Concerteza, senhor. Providenciaremos ele para o senhor" ele se abaixou e pegou uma chave , entregando-a ao cavaleiro. "Quarto nº 12"

"Obrigado"

Arya segurou seu pulso e o puxou até uma mesa vazia. Algumas pessoas ao redor olharam para eles e ergueram as sobrancelhas.

"Humana" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela assentiu, como se se **(isso não pode estar certo se se) **desculpasse. Eles sentaram-se e pediram o jantar. Eles comeram em silêncio, observando disfarçadamente as pessoas ao redor. Qualquer um poderia ser um deles.

Eragon se levantou e foi pagar a comida. O lugar estava cada vez mais cheio, mal era possível andar no meio da multidão, boa parte bêbada. Ele conversou um pouco com o dono sobre nada importante, apenas para manter a aparência e andou de volta até sua mesa, com dificuldade para passar entre as pessoas.

Quando chegou na sua mesa, havia um homem conversando com Arya. Seus olhos e bochechas estavam vermelhos por causa do álcool.

"Por favor, vá embora" disse Arya calmamente para ele.

"Por quê?" ele se aproximou, ficando com o rosto muito perto do dela. Ela olhou para Eragon, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

O cavaleiro se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do homem, forçando-o a se virar. Ele era bem mais alto que Eragon, tinha no mínimo dois metros.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Eragon

"Eu não vejo nenhum, só estou falando com a moça, que estava sentada aqui sozinha"

"Acontece que ela é a minha esposa, então acho melhor você ir embora"

"Não acredito em você. Se são casados, onde estão as alianças"

"Pois o que eu digo é a verdade. Se você não sair por bem, vai sair por mal"

O homem riu. Eragon ficava no ombro dele, a situação deveria mesmo ser ridícula para os que assistiam. Mas Eragon sabia que poderia derrotar ele com as mãos amarradas, mesmo sem Brisingr.

"Acho que eu vou ficar. E você não pode fazer nada para me impedir"

"É o meu último aviso. Vá embora"

O homem levantou a mão antes que Eragon pudesse reagir e socou o seu rosto com força, atingindo o seu nariz. O cavaleiro sentiu algo quente escorrer. Sangue. "Você não deveria ter feito isso" Ele agarrou a camisa do homem com as duas mãos, e o jogou em cima de uma mesa, derrubando as garrafas e os copos que estavam sobre ela.

Ele deslizou sobre a mesa e caiu no chão. Todos se viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo. "Eu disse para ir embora" disse Eragon limpando o sangue que escorria em seu rosto com a manga da camisa.

O cavaleiro começou a andar em direção as escadas, junto com Arya. Eles encontraram o quarto e destrancaram a porta. Eragon deu um passo para o lado para Arya entrar e depois entrou também trancando a porta atrás de si.

Arya acendeu uma vela com magia. "Você não deveria ter feito aquilo" ela disse.

"Eu sei" ele tocou seu nariz de novo, vendo o sangue em sua mão.

"Venha aqui" disse a elfa puxando-o pelo braço, fazendo-o se aproximar. Ela olhou e depois tocou o nariz dele. Ela estava tão próxima que ele sentia sua respiração quente em seu rosto. "Está quebrado" disse ela por fim. Ela colocou a mão sobre o osso partido e murmurou "Waíse heil"

Ele sentiu o nariz formigar e a dor passou. "Obrigado"

"De nada" ela manteve a mão em seu rosto alguns segundos a mais do que o necessário.

Eragon olhou para a cama e seu rosto começou a aquecer. Ele tentou se conter e tirou a capa, pendurando-a em um cabide que estava ao lado da porta. Ele tirou Brisingr do cinto também e colocou-a no chão ao lado da cama. Sentou e tirou as botas.

Arya sentou do outro lado da cama, Eragon estava do lado da porta. Ele checou se conseguia pegar Brisingr rapidamente no lugar onde estava e deitou-se. A elfa deitou ao seu lado.

"Por que mesmo que temos que fingir que somos casados?" perguntou Eragon

"Pelo menos você não têm que fingir que é uma humana... E não minta, eu sei que você está adorando isso"

Ele sentiu suas orelhas quentes de verdade agora. Estava fazendo um grande esforço para não encostar nela, o que estava fazendo com que ele estivesse quase caindo da cama.

"Eu iria gostar mais se estivessemos aqui por vontade própria" ele murmurou em um acesso de coragem.

Ela olhou para ele, e ele pode ver um brilho estranho nos olhos dela... um brilho um tanto triste. E então ela olhou para o teto novamente e fechou os olhos. Alguns minutos se passaram, e ela continuou daquele jeito. Então, para a surpresa de Eragon, sem abrir os olhos ela disse.

"Você pode, por favor, parar de me encarar?"

"Achei que você estava dormindo!"

"É um pouco difícil com alguém te encarando"

"Desculpe"

Ela sorriu.

::

Eragon acordou em um sobressalto no meio da noite. Ele viu um brilho em cima dele, e então percebeu que era uma faca refletindo o luar que entrava pela janela. A faca começou a baixar e em um movimento rápido, rolou para o lado, abraçando Arya e levando a elfa junto com ele para o chão. Ela caiu em cima dele.

"Eragon, o que..."

Um vulto veio em direção deles e Eragon rolou para o lado com Arya novamente. Ele levantou em um salto e estendeu a mão para o lugar onde deveria estar o pulso de quem segurava a faca. Ele segurou um braço e a faca cortou a frente de sua camisa.

O cavaleiro apertou o braço do atacante e o forçou a soltar a faca. Alguém bateu a porta, provavelmente um funcionário da hospedaria, assustado com o barulho. Eragon deu um soco no rosto do estranho, não com força para matar, e em seguida, acertou-o novamente. O homem, caiu de joelhos a frente dele.

A porta foi arrombada e alguém com uma vela entrou, seguido por outra pessoa que segurava um ancinho. Eragon conseguiu ver o rosto do seu atacante à luz fraca da vela. Era o homem que havia socado seu rosto mais cedo. O lado direito do seu rosto, onde Eragon havia socado, estava inchado e roxo. Pelo menos duas vezes maior do que o lado esquerdo. Ele cuspiu sangue e algo que parecia ser um dente.

O dono da estalagem, que segurava a vela, olhou para a faca e para o homem ajoelhado no chão. "Filho leve-o lá para fora, o guarda está esperando" o outro homem com o ancinho segurou o homem pelo cangote e o levou. Ele nem resistiu. "Ainda bem que nada aconteceu com vocês" disse o dono da estalagem. "Você luta bem"

"Meu pai foi um soldado" Eragon mentiu... bem, não era completamente mentira.

"Desculpem o incomodo. Não vou cobrar a diária. Boa noite" ele saiu e fechou a porta, que agora não trancava mais.

Arya recém se levantava, parecendo meio atordoada, o que era de se esperar, considerando o modo como havia sido acordada.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou Eragon

"Sim... Você me assustou" ela disse

"Desculpe, pensei que fosse um _deles_"

"Não tem problema. Me desacostumei com esse tipo de coisa, demorei muito para reagir... Se você não estivesse comigo..."

"Não se preocupe" disse ele "Não sei se vou conseguir voltar a dormir depois dessa agitação toda" disse, enquanto se deitava, tirando a camisa rasgada. Arya deitou ao seu lado, e quando o seu braço roçou nele, ele foi para o lado e teria caído, se ela não o tivesse segurado.

"Pare com isso, você vai acabar caindo de verdade daqui a pouco" ela riu


	22. Segundo Dia

**N/A: Mais um capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las: Não se preocupe, não vou abandonar<strong>

**Miguel Caldeira: Hã? **

* * *

><p><strong>Acabei de me ligar: Feliz natal e ano novo nem um pouco atrasado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte e Dois<strong>

Quando Eragon acordou na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o corpo de Arya contra o seu. Ela estava deitada de costas para ele, e suas costas estava encostadas em Eragon.

A claridade entrava pela janela do quarto, mas as nuvens cobriam o sol. Mesmo estando sob os cobertores, o cavaleiro sentia frio. Os dedos de seus pés pareciam estar congelados, mas a neve havia parado de cair. Agora, com a luz do dia, Eragon podia ver sangue no chão no local onde havia socado o homem na noite passada.

Ele levantou-se e foi vestir outra camisa. Quando ele se moveu, Arya acordou também, sentando na cama. "Bom dia" murmurou ela

"Bom dia" ele respondeu, terminando de abotoar a camisa e colocando a de lã por cima. Mesmo assim, ele continuava com frio. Ele sentou na cama e calçou as botas, ouvindo Arya se mexer atrás dele. Ouviu os passos dela, e então ela disse:

"Acho que não vamos a lugar nenhum hoje"

Eragon se virou e viu que ela estava em pé em frente à janela. Ele andou até onde ela estava e olhou atráves do vidro também. Tudo estava coberto por uma camada branca, as portas das casas estavam bloqueadas, deixando pouco da madeira à vista. "Droga" disse ele, simplesmente.

::

Murtagh baixou Za'roc sentindo o suor escorrer de sua testa. A espada parecia ter o triplo do peso que tinha quando ele costumava lutar. Ele havia passado a manhã toda treinando, tentando lembrar das velhas técnicas que havia aprendido há tanto tempo. Seu braço direito estava dolorido, assim como suas costas.

'Por hoje, chega' pensou. Embainhou a espada e lavou o suor do rosto em uma bacia com água que havia levado para o quarto na noite passada. Ele ajeitou os cavelos o melhor possível e saiu do quarto, andando pelo castelo sem um rumo certo.

Depois de mais ou menos trinta minutos andando pelos corredores de pedra, decidiu voltar para o seu quarto, e talvez voar com Thorn mais tarde. Em algum ponto no meio do caminho, alguém chamou o seu nome. Ele se virou na direção do som e reconheceu Nasuada.

"Milady" murmurou ele quando ela se aproximou. Ele estava evitando olhá-la nos olhos desde que chegara. Não conseguia suportar vê-la daquele jeito, e alguma coisa muito estranha acontecia com seus sentidos quando ele se aproximava, como se estivesse entorpecido.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou ela

"Estava apenas caminhando um pouco, minha senhora. Agora que Eragon se foi, não tenho com quem conversar. Ninguém lembra quem sou, não que isso seja ruim. Não iriam falar comigo mesmo que soubessem"

"Mesmo não sabendo, eles podem suspeitar de você. Poucos achariam confortável falar com alguém que anda com uma espada com o símbolo de Morzan na bainha" disse ela

"Eragon a usou"

"Para o desgosto de muitos, inclusive do Rei Hrothgar" disse ela, e provavelmente não percebeu, mas Murtagh apertou a bainha da espada, e um estranho enjoo se apoderou dele. Hrothgar, o anão que matara, há tanto tempo. "Preciso ir agora" disse a rainha "Tenho que discutir algumas coisas sobre o nosso novo problema com algumas pessoas"

"Eu posso ajudar" ele disse, sem saber o porquê. Ele nunca fora nem um pouco prestativo, e não pensava por que seria agora, quando se sentia tão inútil.

"Não será necessário. Bom dia" disse ela, já dando as costas ao cavaleiro.

"Você não confia em mim, não é?" disse ele com um sorriso mais doentil do que simpático "Não a culpo, você tem razão para isso"

"Não é isso" disse ela, voltando-se para ele "É só que..." ela parecia não saber o que dizer.

"Não precisa inventar nenhuma desculpa. Você tem toda razão do mundo. Ninguém tem que confiar em um traidor, filho de Morzan. Ainda mais depois de..." ele falou um pouco alto demais, e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Havia um brilho estranho em um de seus olhos, onde a luz que vinha da janela batia.

"Entenda como quiser então" disse Nasuada, dando as costas para ele e indo embora.

::

Nasuada entrou na sala do trono, ainda meio abalada pelo encontro com Murtagh. Ele parecia estar perdendo a cabeça, não era mais o mesmo. O isolamento não parecia ter feito bem a ele.

Jannon já a esperava em pé ao lado do trono, seu cabelo escuro chegava aos ombros. Ele usava uma camisa branca, com um colete vermelho costurado com fios dourados por cima, calça e botas pretas. Havia uma espada presa ao cinto que usava, em uma bainha enfeitada também com dourado.

Ele havia assumido o antigo posto de Jörmundur, depois da morte deste e de seu sucessor. Era o principal conselheiro de Nasuada, e corriam boatos na cidade que ela havia o escolhido como sucessor, como nunca havia casado muito menos dado à luz a algum filho.

Nasuada sentou no trono e encarou os olhos cinzentos do homem. Tanto tempo e ela ainda se surpreendia em como ele era parecido com o pai. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas que sabia quem eram os pais dele, e nunca mencionava.

Todos o consideravam misterioso, e muitos o evitavam. Ele era um tanto sozinho, Nasuada era uma dos poucos amigos que tinha.

::

"Você quer descer para almoçar?" perguntou Eragon, algum tempo depois. Eles haviam ficado toda a manhã conversando.

"Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Talvez mais tarde eu coma alguma coisa"

Ela percebeu o olhar preocupado de Eragon, mas ele não disse nada. "Não é nada de mais, não se preocupe" adicionou a frase anterior.

Eragon assentiu, mas ainda olhava desconfiado para ela "Qualquer coisa, você me diz?" pediu ele

"Claro. Vá almoçar, Eragon."

"Não, não estou com fome na verdade" disse ele, enquanto seu estômago soltava um ronco realmente alto. Arya riu.

"Tudo bem, eu acredito" disse ela, brincando


	23. Nota 2

**Desculpem não estar postando, meu computador está estragado, mas assim que eu resolver o problema voltarei a escrever. Não vou desistir da historia.**


	24. Capítulo

**N/A: Ok, isso é extremamente pequeno. Eu nem lembrava que tinha escrito, nem sei por que eu fiz upload disso, achei agora na lista de capítulos. Achei que postar isso era melhor que nada. Quando o meu pc estiver consertado prometo postar um capítulo de verdade.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte Três<strong>

Eragon desceu as escadas, e chegando no térreo, percebeu a umidade que se acumulava embaixo das janelas e perto da porta. Poucas pessoas estavam sentadas nas mesas, e o dono não estava a vista. O cavaleiro escolheu uma mesa perto da lareira, agradecido pelo calor.

Ali perto, em outra mesa dois homens conversavam sobre a viagem interropida. Havia um homem sozinho em uma mesa mais afastada que comia em silêncio e uma família; pai, mãe e duas crianças em outra mesa. O local estava bem diferente da agitada noite anterior.

Ele pediu a comida e esperou em silêncio, estudando discretamente as outras pessoas no recinto. Quando a comida chegou, ele comeu o mais rapidamente que pode. O dono do lugar chegou enquanto ele comia, e antes de voltar para o quarto, pagou mais uma diária a ele. O homem recebeu o dinheiro com algum comentário sobre a neve, para o qual Eragon não deu atenção.

Enquanto subia as escadas, pensou em Arya. Estava preocupado com ela, apesar de não querer admitir para a elfa. Ele sabia que ela não gostava disso. E provavelmente suas preocupações não tinham motivo, ela devia estar apenas cansada da viagem.

"Tudo bem?" disse ele, ao entrar e trancar a porta do quarto. Arya estava sentada na cama, olhando em direção à janela, mas quando ele falou, ela virou-se para ele.

"Sim. Olhe, acho que poderemos partir amanhã" disse ela, mostrando a janela com a cabeça. O sol começava a aparecer entre as nuvens. Se tudo corresse bem, amanhã boa parte da neve teria derretido e eles poderiam seguir viagem.

"Felizmente. Eu odeio ficar preso neste lugar" disse ele, e baixando a voz acrescentou "Odeio a sensação de que se houver algum deles aqui nós não temos como fugir"

"Se soubessem quem somos, já teriam atacado"

"A não ser que seja isso que eles queiram que pensemos"

"Talvez" disse ela


	25. Nota 3

**Oi :)**

**Finalmente dei um jeito no meu computador. Em breve voltarei a escrever, mas estou completmente perdida na história e vou ter que dar uma boa lida antes de recomeçar... E estou cheia de provas, então não esperem muitos capítulos, no máximo um por semana. Logo vou postar o próximo capítulo, se é que sobrou algum leitor, né... kk**

**GalaxyDefender2011**


	26. Surpresa 24 e 25

**N/A: Olá! Finalmente consegui escrever. Aqui vai a continuação da história, não sei se ficou muito bom porque faz tempo que não escrevo nada além das redações da escola kk. Bom, deixem reviews para eu saber se ainda tem alguem lendo :). Desculpem a demora. Espero escrever no minimo um capitulo por semana de agora em diante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

Eragon e Arya acordaram antes do amanhecer, no dia seguinte. Haviam pago o quarto na noite anterior e decidiram que a melhor opção que tinham era sair antes de a maioria estar acordada.

Saíram do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, e foram até os estábulos. Encontraram o cavalo. Eragon colocou a sela e prendeu suas coisas no cavalo enquanto Arya vigiava. Quando finalmente estavam prontos para partir, o sol já começava a aparecer no horizonte, deixando o céu com uma tonalidade alaranjada.

"Que bom, parece que não irá haver outra tempestade tão cedo" disse ele, enquanto subia na sela. Arya montou atrás dele em silêncio e passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Eragon sentiu seu estômago se contorcer.

Pressionou os flancos do cavalo com os calcanhares e o animal disparou. Percorreram rapidamente o vilarejo silencioso, exceto por alguns poucos comerciantes que começavam a abrir suas lojas , as ruas estavam desertas. O som dos cascos do cavalo ecoava no silêncio.

Os portões estavam fechados, mas os guardas já haviam chegado. Eragon temeu que os guardas estranhassem ver alguém tão cedo e fizessem algumas perguntas que podiam entrega-los, mas quando os viram se aproximar, começaram a abrir os portões.

"Saindo cedo, amigo" disse um dos guardas. Ele tinha uns trinta anos, usava armadura completa e segurava uma lança, e sorriu ao falar.

"Decidimos partir cedo para aproveitar o tempo antes que outra nevasca caia e atrapalhe a viagem novamente" respondeu Eragon, forçando um sorriso.

"Entendo. Boa viagem para vocês"

Nesse ponto, a abertura do portão já havia sido finalizada. Eragon fez o cavalo prosseguir caminho. Havia se acostumado a viajar em tempos de guerra, em território inimigo. Em tempos como os que vivia agora, ninguém ligaria muito para um casal saindo cedo demais. No máximo, seriam jovens fugindo para casar, ou algo assim.

A terra ainda estava lamacenta, devido à neve derretida e os cascos do cavalo faziam a lama saltar para todo lado. Em pouco tempo as calças e botas de Eragon estavam úmidas e cheias de terra.

Apesar de a neve ter parado de cair, ainda estava muito frio. O vento gelado soprava no cavaleiro enquanto avançavam e parecia cortar suas mãos e seu rosto.

Mais ou menos no inicio da tarde, Arya pediu para que ele parasse, saltou do cavalo e vomitou. Eragon desceu atrás da elfa, que havia se ajoelho e continuava a vomitar. Ele segurou seus cabelos em silêncio.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou quando ela pareceu melhorar.

"Sim" ela murmurou, limpando a boca com a manga. "Deve ter sido algo que eu comi"

'Você não comeu nada!' pensou ele, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Em vez disso, disse:

"Você quer parar por hoje? Podemos acampar aqui até amanhã"

"Não, eu estou bem. Podemos continuar" disse ela, levantando-se. Ele ergueu-se do chão, e segurou seu braço.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim"

Ela estava com o olhar cansado, e ele podia ver que havia algo incomodando-a, mas sabia que se perguntasse ela não responderia, então ficou quieto. Ele voltou para cima do cavalo e estendeu o braço para ajudá-la. A elfa ignorou a oferta de ajuda e subiu sozinha. Eragon recolheu o braço e suspirou.

Viajaram pelo resto do dia, passando por poucas pessoas no caminho. O cavaleiro tentou manter um ritmo mais lento que o normal para evitar que Arya passasse mal novamente, mas teve cuidado para que ela não o percebesse, pois sabia que se isso acontecesse, ela o censuraria.

Quando começou a anoitecer, a elfa quebrou o silêncio "Já chega, não aguento mais. Vamos parar aqui esta noite"

Eragon puxou as rédeas e o cavalo parou. Os dois desceram e ele amarrou o cavalo a uma árvore. Arya começou a soltar os cobertores e um pouco de comida. O cavaleiro juntou alguns gravetos e acendeu uma fogueira.

A elfa entregou os cobertores e a comida para ele e retirou um balde de madeira da sela. Virou a água de um odre dentro dele e colocou-o na frente do cavalo. Depois ela começou a andar em direção à fogueira, mal havia sentado quando correu até uma árvore e vomitou nela. Eragon levantou-se e correu até ela.

"Me deixe em paz" disse ela, quando ele se aproximou. O tom de voz em que ela disse isso o assustou, mas ele continou onde estava.

"O que está havendo?" disse ele, confuso, mas também irritado.

"Você não consegue ver Eragon?" o tom dela ainda era raivoso, mas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos "Eu estou grávida"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom, eu ia parar por aqui, mas como fiquei tanto tempo sem postar... Esses capítulos são separados, mas são quase uma coisa só, então nao vejo problema em colocá-los juntos.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 25<strong>

"Como assim?"

"Como assim, Eragon?" agora ela estava chorando de verdade "Você sabe muito bem como assim"

"Mas... como você pode ter certeza?" ele estava realmente chocado.

"Você não consegue sentir? Com sua mente eu quero dizer..."

Eragon franziu o cenho e estendeu sua mente em direção à Arya. Sentiu a familiar presença da elfa, mas sentiu algo mais. Era como um raio de luz muito fraco, começando a se formar, no meio da escuridão.

"Não é possível..." disse ele

"Sim, Eragon, é bem possível. Tanto que está acontecendo bem agora!" gritou ela. O desespero estava claro em sua voz. Ele podia ver suas mãos tremerem, e ele mesmo estava realmente preocupado, sem saber o que fazer. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que isso aconteceria. Nem ao menos sabia que era possível uma elfa engravidar de um humano.

Não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar. Havia a possibilidade de que aquele filho não fosse dele, visto que não sabia nada sobre o que havia acontecido com Arya enquanto esteve fora. Mas não conseguia acreditar nisso realmente. "Quem é o pai?" perguntou, achando ser o único modo de acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Quem? Eragon, quem você acha que eu sou? A resposta dessa pergunta é um tanto óbvia eu diria. Você, é claro"

Ele esperava essa resposta, mas quando ouviu essas palavras, teve uma tontura e precisou se apoiar na árvore para acreditar. "O que nós fizemos" ela murmurou, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Eragon fez a única coisa em que conseguia pensar: a abraçou. Ela não se afastou e enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Por que agora? Ainda mais com tudo isso acontecendo. Estamos no meio de uma missão, Eragon. O que será desta criança?"

"Nós podemos voltar, Nasuada entenderia"

"Não, não poderíamos. Eu não aguentaria ter que explicar por que voltamos. E o meu povo precisa de mim" disse ela "Eu não sei como vou conseguir criar essa criança sozinha. Eu não levo o menor jeito para isso"

Ele a afastou, segurando pelos ombros, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. "Sozinha? Do que você está falando? Eu vou ajudá-la a cuidar dessa criança, mesmo que você não me queira como companheiro. Esse filho é meu também, você não pode ter achado que eu iria abandonar você ."

Arya o abraçou novamente, mais firme dessa vez e ele retribuiu. Ela demorou alguns minutos para se acalmar. Eragon também estava bem preocupado, mas não deixou o desespero tomar conta, pelo bem da elfa e do seu próprio.

Quando ela pareceu melhor, ele a levou pela mão até a fogueira e os dois se sentaram. O cavaleiro começou a comer, mas Arya permaneceu parada. Ele estendeu a comida para ela, e quando ela começou a recusar, ele disse:

"Você precisa comer por dois agora"

Ela conseguiu sorrir fracamente e pegou a comida. Não conseguiu comer muito, devido ao enjoo, mas era melhor do que nada.

"É melhor dormirmos" disse Eragon, um pouco mais tarde "Esse foi um dia cansativo para nós dois, e amanhã temos que seguir viagem" ele fez uma pausa olhando para o rosto dela, encarando seus olhos verdes que refletiam as chamas "Nós ainda podemos voltar, sabe? Se você quiser"

"Não, Eragon, eu não suportaria isso"

"Tudo bem. Boa noite"

Ele deitou de um lado da fogueira e viu Arya fazer o mesmo do outro lado. A observou por um pouco, e ainda conseguia ver a apreensão em seus olhos, apesar de o desespero ter parecido sumir.

Levantou-se e deitou ao lado dela, passando um braço por cima de seu corpo e pousando a mão sobre sua barriga. Ela não protestou, apenas colocou sua mão sobre a dele.


	27. General Jannon

**N/A: Consegui escrever outro capítulo hoje mas não vão se acostumando. Fico feliz em saber que ainda há alguém acompanhando a fic :). Bom quando eu conseguir, postarei outro capítulo. Eu tinha uma observação a fazer sobre o capítulo anterior, mas não consigo lembrar o que era, se eu lembrar, coloco no próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Murtagh estava sentado em um quarto em uma das torres do castelo. O lugar parecia estar desocupado a bastante tempo; grossas camadas de pó cobriam os poucos móveis que haviam ali. Ele havia passado boa parte dos últimos dias explorando o castelo, já que não conhecia ninguém no lugar além de Nasuada, que não tinha tempo para lhe fazer companhia.

Um vento gelado entrava pela janela da torre e agitava as cortinas. Murtagh estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente da janela. Além dela, no lugar havia apenas uma cama, uma escrivaninha com alguns livros velhos sobre ela.

Thorn estava caçando. Quando ele saía, o cavaleiro se sentia ainda mais solitário. Pensava que depois de tanto tempo havia se acostumado a não ter ninguém, mas estava errado. Logo que voltou para a civilização percebeu que isso o corroía por dentro. Não tentara fazer novas amizades, nunca fora bom nisso, mas ele desejava que ao menos Nasuada tivesse mais tempo para ficar com ele.

Levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre o punho de Za'roc, fechou os dedos sobre o couro e a desembainhou, criando o familiar som de aço roçando em aço. Rapidamente, desviou de um golpe invísivel e atacou seu inimigo imaginário. Ele estava treinando desse modo há algum tempo, mas não tinha certeza se isso adiantava alguma coisa. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu passos se aproximando e por puro reflexo levantou a espada em direção à porta e pôs-se em posição de combate.

A porta se abriu, revelando um homem com cerca de trinta anos, cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos. Sua mão estava no punho de uma espada.

"Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou, com a voz firme e com tom autoritário. Os nós de seus dedos estavam ficando brancos de apertar o punho da espada.

"Sou Murtagh, convidado da rainha Nasuada" respondeu ele. O homem fazia com que sentisse uma coisa estranha, mas gostou dele imediatemente. "Achei esse quarto vazio e achei um bom lugar para treinar com a espada, se há algum problema, peço que me perdoe"

Ainda havia um pouco de suspeita nos olhos do homem. "Murtagh Morzansson, o cavaleiro? Ouvi falar que você estava aqui, mas ainda não o havia conhecido. Sou Jannon, general de sua majestade Nasuada"

"Não use o nome daquele traidor" rosnou Murtagh. A menção do nome de seu pai ainda o incomodava, sabia que o desprezariam por ser filho do primeiro e último dos Renegados.

"Desculpe"

"Você não é um pouco novo para ser general?" perguntou o cavaleiro

"Eu acho que provei meu valor para a rainha" disse ele "E se quiser, posso lhe mostrar do que sou capaz. Acho que é melhor do que treinar sozinho" apesar das palavras, seu tom parecia até mesmo amigável. Ele desembainhou a espada. A lâmina era longa e fina, e o punho de couro escuro, aparentemente, havia sido feita por um anão.

Murtagh assentiu. Um pouco de companhia não faria mal, e havia simpatizado com o homem. Levantou Za'roc e ficou em posição de combate, assim como seu adversário. Mas logo baixou a espada "Nós vamos nos matar desse jeito" colocou os dedos nas estremidades da lâmina vermelha de sua espada e murmrou "Gëuloth du knífr ". Testou a lâmina no dedo e viu que havia funcionado. "Dê-me sua espada" disse para Jannon. Ele hesitou

"Vou cegar a lâmina para lutarmos, depois posso desfazer o encanto" ainda hesitante, ele estendeu a espada. Repetiu o procedimento e logo os dois estavam prontos para lutar.

Jannon atacou primeiro. Deu uma estocada para baixo, mirando o joelho de Murtagh, este conseguiu desviar, e tentou atingir o ombro do outro. Suas espadas se chocaram, o som do golpe do aço lembrou a Murtagh suas batalhas de quando era mais jovens. Batalhas as quais tentava esquecer.

Com a sua distração momentanea, o general conseguiu atingir o seu braço. Ele revidou, errando por pouco as costelas do outro. O cavaleiro logo percebeu que estava lento, mas não era apenas isso; o outro homem era bom. Não tão bom quanto Eragon ou os elfos, mas pelo menos tão bom quanto Murtagh quando ainda estava em forma. No estado em que estava, percebeu que não tinha chance.

A luta acabou logo, com a ponta da espada de Jannon encostada no peito de Murtagh, que suava e ofegava. "Morto" disse ele.

"Estou fora de forma. Passei muito tempo sem lutar. Mas você é muito bom, seria uma luta dificil, mesmo no tempo em que eu lutava" disse o cavaleiro

"Obrigado"

"Entendo porque Nasuada o colocou em uma posição tão alta tão rapidamente, não deveria ter duvidado de você. Nem da rainha, ela sempre fez escolhas sensatas."

"Ela é uma ótima líder"

"Se não fosse por ela, os Varden teriam falhado e Galbatorix ainda seria nosso rei"

Ele assentiu. "Você também é um ótimo guerreiro, cavaleiro. Queria ter tido a oportunidade de desafiá-lo quando estava na sua melhor forma"

"Vou conseguir recuperá-la, e então você terá essa chance."

Murtagh desfez o encanto de Za'roc e depois da espada de Jannon também. Sentiu que Thorn estava voltando, mas desceu para o jantar com o general.


	28. Ataque na Estrada

**N/A: Peço desculpas pela demora, mais aqui vai outro capítulo. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

A tarde já estava no fim quando eles avistaram os cavaleiros no horizonte. Arya colocou a mão sobre o punho de Tamerlien por puro reflexo. Ela viu a mão de Eragon se mover em direção a Brisingr também, mas ele não a desembainhou. Algo não parecia certo, e a elfa tinha certeza de que ele sentia a mesma coisa.

Lentamente se aproximaram dos estranhos. Eram dois, ambos encapuzados com espadas presas nos seus cintos. Arya não podia ver seus rostos, mas tinha certeza de que não eram amigos. Passaram pelo cavalo de Eragon e Arya sem aparentemente dar-lhes nenhuma atenção, mas logo depois que cruzaram-se, ela ouviu uma única palavra de um dos cavaleiros: "Jierda".

De repente, as pernas dianteiras no cavalo falharam e eles foram arremessados para a frente. Eragon voou sobre o pescoço do cavalo e caiu de costas no chão, e a elfa caiu sobre ele. Os estranhos puxaram as redeas de seus cavalos e deram meia volta, galopando em direção aos dois.

Eragon rolou, abraçando a elfa e evitando que ambos fossem esmagados pelos cascos dos cavalos. Ele levantou em um salto e desmbainhou Brisingr, erguendo-a em direção aos cavaleiros. Arya também ficou em pé, com Tamerlien já em punho. Os cavaleiros avançaram novamente em direção a eles, mas Eragon empurrou Arya para trás e enterrou Brisingr no flanco de um dos cavalos, matando-o instantaneamente e derrubando o homem que o montava.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntou Eragon.

"Isso não é de interesse para você, Matador de Espectros" disse o homem que continuava montado. O outro estava com uma perna presa em baixo do cavalo morto e tentava se libertar. Seu capuz havia caído e seu rosto estava descoberto. Sua pele estava cinzenta assim como a de Faölin em seu último encontro, mas eles não eram nem de perto tão poderosos quanto o elfo revivido.

O encapuzado esporeou o cavalo e avançou sobre Eragon com a espada desembainhada. Arya correu e enterrou Tamérlien no pescoço do homem caído. Seu corpo brilhou e desapareceu. "O que vocês são?" perguntou Arya

"Nosso mestre é muito bondoso." disse o homem sobre o cavalo "Nos deu uma segunda chance de viver, contanto que seguíssemos suas ordens. Ainda não renascemos completamente, mas o mestre prometeu que em breve voltaremos a ser o que eramos, e perderemos essa aparencia morta a que estamos presos"

Ele não disse mais nada, porque neste momento, aproveitando sua distração, Eragon cortou sua cabeça com Brisingr, e então cabeça e corpo decapitado desapareceram.

O cavalo tentou fugir, mas Eragon o impediu com magia e mentalmente o convenceu de que era amigo e fez com que retornasse. Arya embainhou Tamérlien e vomitou. O cavaleiro se agachou ao lado dela e colocou uma mão em suas costas.

"Temos que sair daqui" disse ele. Se alguém aparecesse, com certeza iria estranhar dois cavalos mortos sem ninguém por perto. A elfa assentiu. Ele subiu no cavalo restante e a ajudou a montar atrás dele.

Eles viajaram em um galope apressado até anoitecer, então desceram e montaram acampamento.

::

Enquanto Arya acendia uma fogueira, Eragon cavou um buraco na terra e murmurou "Adurna Reisa" e segurou a magia até que o buraco se enchesse de água, então cortou o fluxo de energia e disse "Draúmur Kópa". A elfa levantou a cabeça em sua direção e andou até ele. A imagem de Nasuada se formou na água.

"Eragon" disse ela "Como estão indo?"

"Bom, estamos vivos" disse ele "Você pode pedir que alguém chame Saphira e Fírnen?"

Nasuada assentiu e chamou um homem, que Eragon reconheceu como Jannon. Deu lhe algumas ordens e o homem saiu apressado com uma reverência. Nasuada voltou-se para Eragon novamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou ela

"Fomos atacados esta tarde" disse ele e em seguida contou tudo para Nasuada sobre os homens encapuzados.

"Vocês foram feridos?Arya, você não me parece muito bem." para Eragon e Arya o motivo disso era óbvio, mas achou melhor não contar a Nasuada, pelo menos por hora. No fim, ela acabaria sabendo, mas não agora. Isso colocaria tudo em risco e a elfa já tomara a decisão de continuar a despeito de sua situação.

"Não, estou bem, Lady Nasuada. Só um pouco cansada" mentiu ela. Repentinamente um olho azul-safira apareceu na janela atrás de Nasuada refletindo a luz das velas no aposento.

"Saphira!" exclamou Eragon "Você está bem?"

Alguns momentos depois, Nasuada transmitiu a resposta do dragão. "Sim, mas esta pergunta sou eu quem deve fazer, pequenino. Você está ferido?"

"Não, mas creio que ainda levaremos um tempo para voltar" disse ele.

"Eu já imaginava isso. Arya, Fírnen quer falar com você" o olho azul desapareceu para dar lugar a um verde. Ele e Arya trocaram algumas palavras, e Eragon podia ver que Arya se sentia mal por ter que esconder algo tão importante de seu companheiro, mas ela não podia lhe dizer nada com Nasuada ali.

Eles se despediram dos dragões e de Nasuada brevemente e Eragon liberou a magia. Encheu o balde de madeira com a água da poça e deu para o cavalo beber.

Ele e a elfa sentaram-se a frente da fogueira.

::

Arya encarava o fogo depois de comer um pouco, por insistência de Eragon. Ela sabia que em breve colocaria tudo para fora. Estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas em frente a fogueira, e os braços abraçando a si mesma. Eragon estava ao seu lado, em igual silêncio.

Ela tivera que omitir seu estado à Fírnen, que normalmente sabia de tudo que acontecia com ela devido ao seu lado. Essa era a primeira vez que ficava tanto tempo separada mentalmente do dragão. As outras vezes haviam se resumido a dias de caça, quando seu elo ainda era fraco e ela não conseguia contatá-lo quando ele estava na floresta e ela em Ellésmera.

Fírnen havia sido sua única companhia durante os últimos anos, desde que Eragon partira. O cavaleiro era seu único amigo de verdade nos tempos da luta contra Galbatorix e ela nunca se aproximara de ninguém depois disso. As únicas pessoas com quem ela realmente havia conseguido se abrir haviam sido separados dela: Faölin e Eragon. E agora que Eragon havia voltado, Faölin havia de algum modo retornado dos mortos. Ela deveria estar feliz, se não fosse pela traição do elfo, que tornara para ela ainda mais dificil confiar em alguém, até mesmo em Eragon.

Arya sabia que estava sendo estúpida, afinal Eragon havia confiado seu nome verdadeiro a ela, algo que Faölin nunca tivera coragem de fazer. Ela própria havia contado o seu ao cavaleiro, mas a traição do elfo havia sido demais para ela. Depois de tudo que passaram juntos durante os setenta anos em que viajaram levando o ovo de Saphira, depois de terem se tornado companheiros, ele tentara matá-la e tentara matar Eragon.

Ela sabia que o cavaleiro nunca faria isso, até mesmo pelo que dizia sobre ele o seu nome verdadeiro, mas isso não impediria que ele mudasse de ideia e partisse seu coração em alguns anos. Ele era um humano, afinal.

Sabia que amava Eragon, talvez até mesmo mais do que um dia amara Faölin. Mas não poderia se abrir com ele, pelo menos não naquele momento. Já havia cometido um erro com ele que poderia custar a vida de ambos e de uma criança inocente, não estava disposta a cometer outro antes de acabar com a ameaça de Faölin e dos guerreiros cinzentos.

"Deveríamos dormir" disse ele, arrancando-a seus pensamentos. Ela assentiu.

Eragon deitou-se no chão e ela deitou ao lado dele, deixando que ele a abraçasse. Apesar de todas as suas dúvidas, precisava dele naquele momento, precisava que ele a comfortasse, se não enloqueceria e se perderia no desespero da situação em que estava.

Ela encostou a testa no peito do cavaleiro e lentamente imergiu em seu sonhar acordado.


	29. Revelações

**N/A: Dois capitulos em um dia! kkkk R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

Murtagh estava na mesma sala vazia do dia anterior. Havia combinado um encontro com Jannon para treinarem, e este estava atrasado. O cavaleiro olhou pela janela, observando os arredores do castelo de Ilirea. A cidade havia mudado bastante desde a última vez que ele a vira, quando ainda era chamada Uru'baen, o nome terrível com que Galbatorix a re-batizara durante seu reinado.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, tocou a mente de quem se aproximava e percebeu que era Jannon. Sua mente estava muito bem fechada. O homem mais jovem abriu a porta e cumprimento Murtagh com a cabeça. Sem nenhuma palavra, desembainhou Za'roc. O outro também desembainhou a espada e ambos colocaram-se em guarda.

O filho de Morzan atacou primeiro, mas o general aparou golpe com a sua espada. Faíscas voaram pelo ar ao contato de aço com aço. O combate se estendeu por alguns minutos, até que a espada do cavaleiro foi derrubada. Ele recolheu a espada e a luta recomeçou. O mesmo aconteceu mais duas vezes, até que Murtagh finalmente conseguiu arrancar a espada das mãos do adversário.

"Bom, foi uma boa luta" disse Jannon, pegando a espada do chão e a embainhando. "Mas agora devo ir, tenho um encontro marcado com Lady Nasuada e não devo me atrasar"

"Tudo bem. Preciso descansar um pouco, de qualquer modo" eles desceram da torre e despediram-se. Murtagh andou um pouco e no fim acabou indo ao refeitório. Andou em direção a uma das mesas vazias, como sempre fazia, mas alguns guardas sentados em uma das mesas convidaram-no para sentar com eles.

O cavaleiro começou a comer em silêncio. "Por que você está sempre sozinho? Deveria tentar fazer amigos, sabia?" comentou um dos guardas. Todos eram bem velhos, para sua função, deveriam ter cerca de quarenta anos ou algo assim.

"Nunca fui muito bom nisso" disse ele simplesmente "Passei muitos anos isolado"

"Nós só vemos você conversar com o Matador de Espectros, e as vezes com a rainha. Você não conversa com ninguém no castelo?"

"Bom, eu tenho cruzado espadas com o general Jannon" disse ele, dando de ombros "Mas além disso..."

"Jannon? Sim, ele é uma boa pessoa, mesmo com a infancia que teve"

"Como assim?" perguntou Murtagh subitamente interessado.

"Não teve pais. Há uns trinta anos, Nasuada partiu em uma viagem por quase um ano, e nela o encontrou, recém-nascido e o trouxe para o castelo. Foi criado aqui, por ela, mas nunca teve pais de verdade e ela não tinha muito tempo. Afinal, é a rainha"

Ouvir isso foi um choque para Murtagh. Então Nasuada havia criado o garoto... isso não era do feitio dela. 'Mais ou menos trinta anos' pensou ele.

::

À noite, quando Murtagh estava voltando para seu quarto, um mensageiro apareceu correndo atrás dele. "Senhor Murtagh!" disse ele "A rainha quer vê-lo"

"Agora?" perguntou o cavaleiro

"Sim" respondeu o mensageiro. Murtagh assentiu "Vou levá-lo até ela"

::

Murtagh esperou em frente à porta da sala do trono enquanto o mensageiro o anunciava. Quando foi chamado entrou e encontrou Nasuada sentada em seu trono. Ele baixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito "Mandou me chamar, minha senhora?" perguntou.

"Sim, Murtagh. Achei que deveria saber que Eragon e Arya me contataram na noite passada. Estão bem, apesar de terem sido atacados ontem à tarde"

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou ele

"Dois homens encapuzados mataram seu cavalo e tentaram matá-los, mas eles os venceram. Os dois foram revividos, assim como Faölin"

Murtagh assentiu "Mas eles não foram feridos, espero?"

"Não, não. Eles estão bem, apesar de parecerem estar escondendo algo. Você faz alguma ideia do que poderia ser?"

"Não, minha senhora. Meu irmão não mencionou nada a mim, mas creio que de mim ele tenha direito de desconfiar, não é?" disse ele sacarsitcamente "Por que a senhora acha que ele confiaria algo a mim que não confiou a senhora?"

Nasuada suspirou "Se é assim que pensa, Murtagh. Bem, está dispensado, a não ser que queira me dizer mais alguma coisa"

"Na verdade, sim." disse ele, franzindo a testa e abandonando o sarcasmo "Tenho treinado com o General Jannon, para tentar recuperar pelo menos parte de minha antiga habilidade com a espada. E ouvi falar que a senhora o encontrou e o criou, isso é verdade?"

A rainha congelou, com os olhos arregalados. "O que aconteceu?" perguntou Murtagh

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. "É verdade... em parte"

"Como assim?" perguntou o cavaleiro, confuso. Nasuada levantou-se do trono e andou até onde ele estava, parando à sua frente.

"Eu não posso mentir para você, Murtagh" disse ela. Havia alguma coisa estranha em seu olhar "Você tem o direito de saber, e vai acabar descobrindo um dia. E creio que seja bom que pelo menos alguém além dele próprio saiba"

"Do que você está falando, minha senhora?"

"Por favor, pare de me chamar assim" falou ela, agora evitando o olhar dele. "Você não lembra do que aconteceu vinte sete anos atrás?"

"O que isto tem a ver com Jannon" preguntou Murtagh, apesar de ter uma ideia. Mas a ideia era tão impossível que não conseguia acreditar que houvesse possibilidade de estar correta.

Ele havia se encontrado com Nasuada apenas uma vez depois que partiu para seu exílio. Havia encontrado-a em Ceunon, quando fazia uma visita as cidades do norte do Império. Murtagh havia escutado alguns caçadores que passaram perto de sua casa na floresta falando sobre a visita dela e decidiu ir até a cidade.

Sua intenção inicial não era de encontrá-la, apenas vê-la escondido e escutar o seu discurso. Mas um de seus guardas o viu e o atacou, pois pensou que fosse um assassino tentando matar a rainha. Quando foi derrubado e os guardas começaram a espancá-lo, Nasuada o reconheceu e ordenou que os guardas o deixassem em paz, dizendo que já tinha pago pelo que tinha feito.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ela foi atrás dele. Eles conversaram por um tempo, superficialmente. Ela perguntou como ele havia passado aqueles anos, ele perguntou sobre o império. Mas depois de alguns minutos, Murtagh não conseguiu mais se controlar, não conseguiu suportar a proximidade deles e a beijou. Ela não se afastou, pelo contrário, retribuiu o beijo e o abraçou.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela "Amo você". Isso pareceu pegá-la de surpresa. Ele havia tentado matá-la no passado, havia traído os Varden, mas apenas por ordens de Galbatorix, no fundo seu sentimento era o mesmo desde que se conheceram em Farthen Dûr.

"Eu também amo você" ela respondeu. Porém, na manhã seguinte, quando Murtagh acordou, ela havia desaparecido. Ele entendeu o significado daquilo e percebeu que a última noite havia sido um erro de ambos. Voltou para sua cabana na floresta, junto a Thorn e tentou esquecer o que havia acontecido, mas nunca conseguiu.

Agora estava na sala do trono do castelo de Ilirea, olhando para Nasuada novamente. Ela encarou os olhos dele. "Ele é seu filho Murtagh, Jannon é seu filho... _nosso _filho."

"Não pode ser" disse o cavaleiro completamente chocado. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Nasuada.

"Eu deveria ter contado antes" disse ela "Mas nunca tive coragem de procurar você, e quando você voltou... Tive que esconder isso, poucas pessoas sabem a verdade. Se descobrissem que a rainha deles tinha um filho... Eu já fui muito criticada por nunca ter me casado, isso desestabilizaria tudo"

"Então, para não perder o trono, você fez um garoto acreditar que era órfão e que você era apenas uma alma bondosa que havia o ajudado" a raiva começou a tomar conta de sua voz, ele nunca fora muito bom em controlá-la de qualquer modo.

"Murtagh, por favor, tente entender..." disse ela, agora chorando de verdade

Ele deu uma risada forçada "Não há o que entender, Nasuada" disse ele, sentindo uma dor em seu peito. O silencio que se seguiu durou mais alguns minutos, em que a rainha continuava a chorar "O que eu lhe disse naquela noite há vinte e sete anos era verdade. E ainda é."

"Por favor, não conte nada a ele"

"Ele tem o direito de saber"

"Ele vai saber. Na hora certa. Por favor, Murtagh"

Ele deu às costas a rainha e saiu da sala do trono andando com passadas largas até seu quarto e batendo a porta. _Eu tenho um filho_, pensou.


	30. Traição

**N/A: Eu tinha uma coisa para colocar na nota desse capítulo, mas não consigo me lembrar o que era. Então... kkkk R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

Murtagh teve a visão logo depois de adormecer. Eragon e Arya lutavam contra um elfo, em uma das estradas do império. Tamérlien estava caída, assim como a espada que deveria pertencer ao elfo, Eragon ainda empunhava Brisingr. O estranho riu e ergueu a mão direita, a palma brilhou com uma luz negra e os outros dois foram arremessados para trás com uma explosão, e a poeira impediu que ele visse mais alguma coisa.

O cavaleiro acordou suando e com o coração acelerado. Sabia que seu irmão e a elfa estavam em perigo. Rapidamente, saltou da cama e chamou Thorn.

_Chame Saphira e Fírnen, vamos partir imediatamente_ disse ele para o dragão, e então sentiu sua consciência se afastar. Murtagh vestiu-se rapidamente e calçou as botas. Pegou Za'roc que estava no chão ao lado de sua cama e prendeu a bainha em seu cinto. Ele começou a andar até a porta, mas hesitou.

Andou até o canto onde estava suas coisas e abriu um saco de tecido, revelando sua velha armadura, um pouco enferrujada, mas ainda melhor do que nada. Vestiu a cota de malha, ouvindo o familiar som dos aros de aço batendo uns contra os outros, e colocou o elmo. O resto havia se perdido nos anos em que passara longe dos campos de batalha.

Correu pelos corredores do castelo, não se preocupando em não fazer barulho. Finalmente achou a saída e encontrou os três dragões no pátio do castelo. Quase não havia espaço para se mover.

_O que aconteceu? _Perguntou-lhe Saphira

_Eles estão em perigo, não há tempo para explicações._ Disse ele, e então ouviu passos atrás de si. Nasuada vinha correndo, acompanhada por Jannon e um mensageiro, todos em roupas de dormir.

"Murtagh!" gritou a rainha, enquanto ele se acomodava na sela de Thorn, que por sorte havia mantido nele depois da ultima vez que voaram juntos. "O que você pensa que está fazendo? Não pode fugir agora!"

"Fugir?" exclamou ele, ainda sentindo a raiva que sentira mais cedo "Quando foi que eu fugi? Eragon está em perigo, _minha senhora_, preciso fazer alguma coisa, e peço que não me impeça"

Thorn esticou as asas e começou a batê-las, levantando no ar lentamente. Saphira e Fírnen o seguiram, e em pouco tempo estavam avançando rapidamente pelo céu noturno. Murtagh olhou para trás e viu o rosto dos três ainda à frente dos portões do castelo.

::

Eragon e Arya avançavam o mais rápido possível naquela manhã. Estavam frustados pelo progresso, se estivessem com Saphira e Fírnen, teriam percorrido todo o caminho de Ilirea a onde estava em menos de um dia. O dia estava mais quente, mas o ar muito úmido, o que tornava bastante desagrádavel cavalgar, sem falar que um tempestade cairia em breve.

A elfa estava melhor, pelo menos não havia mais vomitado desde a luta contra os cavaleiros do dia anterior, mas continuava silenciosa.

Havia alguma coisa no ar que deixava o cavaleiro inquieto, sua mão estava pousada sobre o cabo de couro de Brisingr.

::

Já estavam no meio da tarde quando Arya sentiu a _presença._ Ela aguçou a visão e conseguiu ver a silhueta de um único homem, parado a pé no meio da estrada, a alguns metros deles. "Eragon" disse chamou ela

"O quê?" disse ele, segurando o punho de sua espada com mais firmeza

"É... é o F-Faölin" gaguejou ela, esperando que Eragon parasse o cavalo e desse meia-volta. Mas ele enterrou os calcanhares nos flancos do animal, fazendo com que ele acelerasse e desembainhou Brisingr, gritando seu nome e fazendo com que a lâmina azul se cobrisse de chamas. Ergueu a arma à sua frente e continuou avançando.

Gritou com toda força de seus pulmões ao aproximarem-se do elfo, mirando-o com a ponta de sua espada. Faölin sorriu e disse calmamente "Letta", então ergueu ambas as mãos acima da cabeça "Eu apenas desejo conversar, Matador de Espectros" disse ele, em um tom de falsa cordialidade. "Desmontem, e falaremos"

Eragon não se moveu, o calou do fogo de Brisingr começava a queimar seus dedos desprotegidos. Ele desejou estar usando suas luvas. Arya, ao contrario saltou de cima do cavalo, desembainhando Tamérlien. "O que você está fazendo?" disse o cavaleiro. A elfa deu alguns passos em direção ao seu velho companheiro.

O cavaleiro desceu do animal, que o surpreendeu, fugindo pelo caminho de onde haviam vindo. O elfo continuava a sorrir, e encarou a espada de Arya "Por favor, baixem suas armas, como disse anteriormente, apenas quero conversar", dizendo isso, desprendeu a bainha de sua espada do cinto e a atirou para longe "Veem?" disse ele, erguendo novamente as mão. A elfa suspirou e embainhou Tamérlien, jogando espada e bainha para o lado. Eragon não baixou Brisingr, mas achou uma boa oportunidade para apagar o fogo, pois seus dedos e seu rosto começavam a arder de verdade.

"O que você quer?" perguntou Arya, olhando diretamente para os olhos cinzentos do elfo. Ele suspirou e olhou para ela. Deu um passo em sua direção.

"Não ouse dar mais nem um passo" berrou Eragon apertando firmemente o punho da espada. Faölin desviou o olhar para ele por alguns segundos, e então calmamente disse:

"Fique fora disso, Matador de Espectros" e voltou-se normalmente para a elfa "Eu apenas queria me desculpar pelo nosso último encontro. Agi como um idiota e algumas de minhas decisões não foram corretas. Estava de cabeça quente, perdoe-me, Arya" ele deu mais alguns passos em direção a ela, agora ficando muito próximo. Brisingr tremia entre as mão de Eragon, enquanto ele a segurava com toda força, pronto para agir a qualquer momento. "Eu amo você, sempre amei. Você sabe disso, Arya" disse o elfo. Seus rostos estavam separados por apenas alguns centímetros, e a distância lentamente diminuía. Por fim, os elfos se beijaram. Eragon observou a cena chocado, sem conseguir deixar de sentir uma pontada em seu peito e seu rosto quente.

Então ele viu Faölin mover sua mão direita até suas costas, e viu o brilho de aço. "Não!" gritou Eragon e saltou sobre eles, tentando arrancar a faca da mão do elfo. Arya observou enquanto, caída, enquanto os dois rolavam pelo chão, com o cavaleiro tentando segurar a faca e o elfo tentando atingí-lo. Não conseguia fazer nada, estava chocada demais devido a tudo que acabara de acontecer.

Eragon conseguiu esticar o braço e segurar Brisingr, mas estava próximo demais do elfo para que conseguisse encostar a lâmina nele. Em vez disso, bateu com o punho da espada no queixo de Faölin, o que fez com que o elfo ficasse atordoado por alguns momentos, tempo suficiente para o cavaleiro se erguer. O elfo levantou a cabeça em direção a Eragon e cuspiu sangue negro, ergueu a mão e exclamou "Thyrsta Vindr". Uma rajada de ar empurrou o cavaleiro alguns metros para trás, fazendo com que caísse de costas no chão. A queda arrancou todo ar de seus pulmões.

Faölin sorriu, com o líquido negro escorrendo de sua boca e descendo pelo seu queixo e pescoço. Arya correu para onde Eragon estava e ajudou-o a levantar-se. "Vocês podem me matar quantas vezes quiserem. Nesta semi-vida que tenho, posso voltar a qualquer momento. O mestre sempre me trará de volta, pelo menos até que eu re-adquira meu corpo" disse o elfo. Rindo, ergueu a mão na direção aos cavaleiros de dragão.

Tudo ao redor de Eragon ficou escuro e ele foi arremessado para trás novamente, desta vez junto à Arya. Brisingr escapou de sua mão quando ele bateu no chão. Quando a poeira baixou, ele viu que o elfo andava em sua direção, lentamente, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"Vocês nunca tiveram chance contra nós. Deveria ter aceitado a oferta que fiz no nosso encontro em Carvahall. Perdeu sua chance, agora é hora de morrer... e ver como é do outro lado. Já tive essa oportunidade, mas ainda prefiro esta vida" Ele pegou Brisingr ao lado de Eragon e jogou sua faca para o lado. "É uma boa espada, Matador de Espectros. Obrigado, irá me servir muito bem"

Faölin ergueu a espada, preparando-se para dar o último golpe em Eragon, mas algo muito estranho aconteceu. Algo caiu do céu em grande velocidade, e, com um brilho vermelho, a mão direita do elfo foi decepada. Um guerreiro de armadura atingiu o chão atrás dele e rolou uma vez para amortecer o impacto. Ergueu-se e virou-se para eles. "Murtagh" murmurou o cavaleiro, e no céu viu três dragões; Thorn, Fírnen e Saphira.

O elfo havia se ajoelhado no chão, e um rio de sangue negro jorrava do toco que agora havia no fim de seu braço, encharcando suas roupas. Sua mão jazia ao seu lado, ainda segurando Brisingr.

Apoiando-se em seu braço esquerdo levantou-se. Eragon e Arya ergueram-se em um salto. Desesperado, Faölin chutou a elfa, no estômago, arremessando-a cerca de dez metros para trás. Eragon gritou o nome dela e correu até onde havia caído.

Murtagh trespassou o peito do elfo com Za'roc. Ele brilhou e desapareceu, assim como sua mão. O punho de Brisingr bateu no chão com um baque suave.

Quando Eragon alcançou Arya, ela estava desacordada, e suas pernas ensanguentadas. Saphira pousou ao lado dele. "Murtagh, temos que correr" disse Eragon. Seu irmão juntou Tamérlien e Brisingr e alcançou a espada azul para ele. O cavaleiro mais jovem subiu na sela de Saphira, levando Arya consigo.

Os três dragões levantaram voo em direção a Ilirea.


	31. Perda

**N/A: Quatro capítulos em dois dias. Eu sei que não é o suficiente para compensar o tempo que eu fiquei sem escrever, mas já alguma coisa. Ainda não me lembro o que eu ia escrever no outro capítulo. Reviews?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

Era madrugada quando alcançaram o castelo de Ilirea. Todos os músculos de Eragon doíam, mas ele estava preocupado demais com Arya para importar-se com isso. Durante a viagem, trasmitira mentalmente a Saphira tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias.

A elfa havia sangrado muito, e ele temia o significado daquilo. Ele não tinha conhecimento para fazer nada sobre isso, e sabia que Murtagh também não. Só conseguiu pensar em uma pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo

"Murtagh!" gritou, tentando fazer com que o som de sua voz se sobrepusesse ao ruído ensurdecedor do vento. Murtagh virou-se para ele, havia tirado o elmo e seus cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento.

"Sim?" gritou o irmão mais velho de volta. Rapidamente, Eragon mostrou o lugar mentalmente para ele, e como chegar lá. "Tia Emma?" perguntou ele por fim.

"Isso. Por favor, leve-a para o castelo o mais rápido possível"

Murtagh assentiu e Thorn mudou de direção.

::

Saphira pousou no pátio do castelo. Eragon saltou da sela com Arya nos braços, mas uma de suas pernas cedeu e ele caiu sobre um dos joelhos. A dor subiu por sua perna, mas reergueu-se com esforço.

Andou até a porta, mancando carregando a elfa. Levou algum tempo, mas conseguiu alcançar o quarto da elfa. Sentia sangue quente escorrendo pela sua perna, devido à ferida no joelho. Empurrou a porta com o ombro e mancou até a cama, soltando a elfa o mais delicadamente que pôde.

Se apoiou, então, na parede tentando descansar um pouco, mas estava inquieto demais. E se Murtagh demorasse demais? Ele não queria nem ao menos considerar esta possibilidade. Ele ouviu um trovão e logo a tempestade começou.

Depois de cerca de meia hora de espera, Murtagh finalmente apareceu com a mulher e um gato negro. "Angela!" exclamou ele

"Você poderia, por favor, se esforçar um pouco para manter minha identidade em segredo?Afinal, por que me chamou a essa era hora?" ele percebeu que ela vestia apenas roupas de dormir e apressadamente havia colocado uma capa por cima. Ela olhou para Arya. "Mas acho que posso ver o seu motivo. A pergunta é: por que eu?"

"Fomos atacados e..." disse ele, e então hesitou. Falou em um tom de voz muito mais baixo "Ela está grávida"

Se Angela estava surpresa, não demonstrou. Murtagh por outro lado arregalou os olhos. "O quê?"

"Isso não é hora" disse a herbolária, e então os empurrando para a porta, exclamou "Fora daqui, os três"

::

Para Eragon, a espera pareceu demorar horas, mas sabia que não poderia ter sido de mais de vinte minutos. Angela abriu a porta do quarto "É melhor você entrar"

Mancou para dentro do aposento. Arya ainda estava desacordada, mas um pouco de cor parecia ter voltado ao seu rosto. Angela estava mais quieta do que o normal, e ele soube o que esperar.

"Suponho que você seja o pai" Eragon assentiu. Ela suspirou "Ela perdeu o bebê" disse, e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, que havia fechado os olhos e os sentia arder.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" perguntou, com a voz rouca, sem ousar encarar a herbolária. Em vez disso olhou para Arya. Como iria dizer isso a ela? Como ela reagiria?

"Sim. Acredito que acordara em breve, mas é bom que fique alguns dias em repouso. Ela perdeu muito sangue" disse Angela. "Bom, acho que vou indo. Se precisar de mim, é só chamar, mas por favor, mantenha minha identidade em segredo"

"Claro. E, por favor, você poderia não mencionar isso a niguém?"

"Acho que você não gostaria que se espalhasse, não é? Tudo bem, caso ainda não tenha percebido, sou muito boa em manter minha boca fechada, ao contrário de certas pessoas"

Ela saiu do quarto. Eragon viu que Nasuada estava do lado de fora, junto à Murtagh. Ela entrou no quarto assim que a herbolária saiu. Murtagh foi atrás.

"Nasuada" disse Eragon "Desculpe-me. Não conseguimos cumprir nossa missão, fomos atacados por Faölin novamente. E este foi o resultado, como pode ver" ele gesticulou em direção à Arya.

"Eu entendo, Eragon. Mas depois quero que me conte tudo que aconteceu, por hora acho melhor deixá-lo descansar. Parece que você vai desmaiar agora mesmo" ela se despediu dele e saiu do quarto. Murtagh fez menção de seguí-la, mas Eragon segurou seu ombro.

"Obrigado, irmão" disse ele "Não sei o que puderia ter acontecido se você não houvesse aparecido. Como sabia o que ia acontecer?"

"Tive uma visão noite passada. Suponho que queira que eu mantenha a gravidez em segredo?"

"Seria bom" Murtagh assentiu

"Então, acho que já vou. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame, estarei no meu quarto"

"Obrigado, mais uma vez"

Quando Murtagh bateu a porta atrás de si, Arya se mexeu. Eragon se voltou para ela e agachou-se ao lado da cama. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos. "Eragon" ela murmurou "O que aconteceu? Eu me lembro de Faölin nos atacando... e então... nada"

"Murtagh nos salvou. Nós a trouxemos de volta para Ilirea, Faölin a chutou. Você ficou bastante ferida e..." ele engoliu em seco, reunindo coragem para proferir as palavras "Você o perdeu" disse, quase em um sussurro.

"Perdi quem?" e então os seus olhos se arregalaram em entendimento.

"Vi que você estava sangrando. Não sabia o que fazer. Chamei Angela, ela fez tudo que pode... mas não foi o suficiente" disse ele, e sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Arya estava com os olhos fechados, como que absorvendo suas palavras.

"Eu não queria essa criança, você sabe disso" disse ela "Mas não queria perdê-la. Era meu filho. Eu levaria um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia, mas já tinha me convencido de que iria criar essa criança. E agora..." algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos para o travesseiro.

"Eu entendo o que você sente... porque sinto a mesma coisa" ele colocou uma de suas mão sobre a dela e apertou. "Como você está?"

"Fisicamente ou mentalmente?" perguntou ela, com uma risada seca "Meu corpo inteiro dói como se mil dragões houvessem pisado em mim, mas fora isso estou bem fisicamente"

"Eu me referia a ambos" disse ele

"Como você espera que eu esteja, Eragon? Você viu o que Faölin fez comigo. E depois isso... Eu matá-lo, Eragon, eu juro que vou" disse ela, olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Por um segundo ele ficou em dúvida se ela estava falando sobre ele ou sobre o elfo, mas resolveu ficar com a segunda opção.

"Não se eu puder acabar com ele primeiro" disse ele, com a sua raiva transparecendo em sua voz "Eu odeio, o odeio com todas as minhas forças, pelo que ele fez com você." ele disse, sem desviar olhar dela.

Ela colocou a mão no rosto de Eragon, e então o abraçou, com tanta força que ele temeu que suas costelas fossem quebrar. Ele retribuiu o gesto com um pouco mais de delicadeza, devido aos seus ferimentos.

"Você se feriu na luta?" perguntou ela quando finalmente o soltou "Você está coberto de sangue"

"É seu" respondeu ele. Ela assentiu. "Acho que vou deixar você descansar agora. Foi muita coisa sobre você em apenas um dia" ele se levantou.

"Eragon... você se importaria de ficar comigo? Não quero ficar sozinha, não hoje." quando ela disse isso, ele percebeu o quanto ela havia ficado abalada, e compreendeu o pedido apesar de este não ser um comportamento típico dela.

"É claro que não. Ficaria feliz em lhe fazer companhia" disse ele. Sentando na cama, ao lado dela, com as pernas cruzadas. Ele segurou sua mão direita entre as suas. Tocou a parte que há tantos anos havia perdido a sensibilidade, quando ela destruíra sua mão para tentar salvá-los dos sacerdotes de Helgrind. Ela pareceu perceber, porque olhou para ele. "Passamos por tanta coisa juntos. Você não deveria ter feito aquilo, sabe?" disse ele, lembrando de como sua mão ficara quando ela a tirara da algema. Ela sorriu. Depois de algum tempo ele disse "Faölin é um idiota por ter feito aquilo com você, Arya. Ele não merece uma lágrima sua, é um traidor nojento."

Com um pouco de esforço, ela sentou-se e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Eragon, você faria isso comigo? Se com isso pudesse voltar a viver?"

Ele soltou a mão da dela e ergueu seu queixo, de modo que ela estivesse olhando para ele, e respondeu na língua antiga. "Não me ofenda, Arya. Você sabe que não. Eu nunca faria isso com você, nem mesmo pela minha vida, eu juro que não. Você é muito mais importante para mim do que isso"

"Eragon..." disse ela, um pouco hesitante "Eu te amo"

"Você sabe que eu também te amo" ele respondeu, olhando muito fundo nos olhos dela. Nunca esperara ouvir isso dela. Estava um pouco chocado, mas acima de tudo estava feliz. Pelo menos uma coisa boa havia vindo da sua volta a Alagaësia. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro, Eragon conseguia sentir a respiração da elfa em seu rosto.

Ela, então, se aproximou mais e o beijou. O coração de Eragon disparou imediatamente e ele retribuiu, abraçando-a. Quando eles se separaram, ela enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo, Eragon" disse ela, com a voz abafada pela camisa dele.

"O importante é agora" ele respondeu, e a beijou novamente. Naquele momento, ele esqueceu Faölin, a guerra que estava prestes a acontecer, os cavaleiros, tudo. Eles separaram-se novamente e ela encostou novamente a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele passou um de seus braços ao redor dela. "Eu não acredito que depois de tanto tempo, finalmente..." disse ele, sorrindo.

"Eu não acredito que você me esperou por tantos anos, mesmo eu tendo o rejeitado tantas vezes no passado" disse ela

"Eu te amo" respondeu ele, simplesmente "E como eu disse, o que importa é que agora você me aceitou"

"Como você disse, passamos por tantas coisas juntos. Quando nos conhecemos, não imaginava que um dia estaríamos, você sabe, aqui. Nem mesmo quando você começou com seus avanços"

"Eu era uma criança"

"Sim, era. Eu já disse isso muitas vezes, Eragon, mas você amadureceu muito rápido. Mas eu apenas percebi o que sentia por você quando você anunciou a sua partida"

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, e então, quando o dia começava a raiar, adormeceram.

* * *

><p><strong>Tive que editar o capítulo pra colocar esta nota.<strong>

**NovoUniverso Lau: Eu cliquei pra postar o capítulo da Arya perdendo o filho e entrou o e-mail da review kkkk. Não me mata, por favor.**


	32. Herdeiro

**N/A: Mais um capítulo, acho que ficou meio pequeno. R&R**

**-NovoUniverso Lau: Ela tava falando do Eragon, porque ele falou alto o nome dela**

**Capítulo 31**

Por volta do meio-dia, Eragon acordou. Arya ainda dormia ao seu lado, então ele levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordá-la. Observou a elfa dormindo por alguns segundos e um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

Atravessou o corredor e entrou no seu quarto. Parou de frente para o espelho e observou a si mesmo: sua camisa, antes branca, estava manchada de vermelho na frente e suas calças um pouco embarradas. Tirou a camisa e jogou-a em um canto. Seu torso estava coberto de hematomas e havia um pequeno corte, não muito profundo, em seu antebraço, provavelmente sofrido na luta contra Faölin pela faca.

Curou os ferimentos, lavou-se o melhor que pode e colocou uma camisa nova. Tirou as calças e observou seu joelho. Estava inchado e roxo, havia uma trilha de sangue seco partindo dele. Murmurou um feitiço até não restarem sinais do ferimento e limpou o sangue.

Quando terminou de se vestir, desceu ao pátio do castelo. Não havia nada de diferente no movimento de guardas e nobres, talvez Nausada ainda não tivesse os alertado dos acontecimentos. Eragon encostou-se em um dos muros de pedra, pensando no que deveria fazer a seguir. Conversou com Saphira sobre os últimos acontecimentos, e algum tempo mais tarde, Arya apareceu.

Ela estava vestindo calças e camisa como sempre, e sua espada estava presa no cinto. Ela andava como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se não houvesse sido gravemente ferida no dia anterior.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Eragon quando ela se aproximou"Devia estar descansando"

"Eu estou bem, Eragon" disse, encostando-se na parede ao lado dele e segurou sua mão. O cavaleiro achou melhor não discutir, sabia que era inú ali conversando por algum tempo, até que um dos mensageiros de Nasuada aproximou-se vindo de dentro do castelo.

"Matador de espectros, Arya dröttning" disse ele com uma reverência "A rainha Nasuada pede que compareçam à sala do trono imediatamente. Ela deseja falar com os senhores"

"Obrigado. Estamos a caminho" respondeu o cavaleiro. O mensageiro assentiu respeitosamente e se retirou. Eragon e a elfa andaram, de mãos dadas, em direção ao encontro com Nasuada.

Chegando na sala do trono, perceberam a presença de outra pessoa lá além de Nasuada. Era Murtagh, e os dois estavam visivelmente discutindo quando os dois entraram na sala. Quando perceberam a presença dos cavaleiros, calaram-se imediatamente.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Eragon, olhando de seu irmão para a rainha. Murtagh estava vermelho e raiva transparecia em seus olhos. Nasuada mantinha uma postura mais controlada, mas era visível que estava perturbada.

"Eragon, Arya, que bom que estão aqui" disse Nasuada, e então suspirou "Acho que vocês precisam saber disso. Alguém de confiança deve saber para que as devidas providências sejam tomadas quando a hora chegar" ela parou, e olhou para Murtagh "Vocês conhecem o general Jannon, creio eu"

Tanto o cavaleiro quanto a elfa assentiram. Murtagh andou até a janela e fixou o olhar no pátio do castelo.

"Bom, como podem ver, eu não sou mais jovem como já fui. Minha hora está chegando, e, quando eu morrer, preciso me assegurar que o trono seja entregue a quem lhe é direito. Peço que cuidem disso para mim, pois Jannon é meu filho"

Eragon arregalou os olhos. "Como..." disse ele, e então olhou para Murtagh que evitava olhar para o lado em que estavam "Quem?"

"Eu" disse seu irmão, ainda com os olhos fixos na janela, e juntos ele e Nasuada contaram o que havia acontecido há vinte e sete anos.

"Ele não sabe?" perguntou Arya. Nasuada sacudiu a cabeça e a elfa assentiu. "Entendo. Mas quando chegar a hora, ele saberá. Seria melhor se você contasse você mesma para ele enquanto ainda tem tempo. O estrago seria menor"

"Eu sei" disse Nasuada

"Se ela não contar, eu conto" rosnou Murtagh, do seu conto.

"Eu não sei como deixei isso acontecer" disse a rainha "Simplesmente não combina comigo, eu sempre me controlei tão bem..." ela parecia a beira das lágrimas. Arya se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um" disse ela

"Não. Nunca aconteceria com você" disse Nasuada. A elfa olhou para Eragon, e ele entendeu que era a hora de contar.

"Bom... sobre isso" disse Arya, e olhou para o cavaleiro novamente. A rainha pareceu finalmente perceber que eles haviam entrado na sala de mãos dadas.

"O que aconteceu?" falou ela, repentinamente preocupada "Você não pode estar... Eragon o que foi que você fez? Vocês dois? E agora eu nem ao menos posso repreende-los. Estamos perdidos, você não pode lutar assim"

Rapidamente, tentando controlar as emoções, Eragon explicou o que tinha acontecido, desde quando descobriram até Angela sair do quarto de Arya na noite anterior.

"Eu... sinto muito" murmurou Nasuada, mas era visível que ela aliviada. "Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim" falaram os dois juntos

"Vocês dois?" disse ela novamente "Eu sabia que eram amigos, mas eu nunca poderia imaginar ver os dois juntos..."

"Nem eu" disse Arya, sorrindo. "Mas suponho que não tenha saída, ele simplesmente não iria desistir"

Então voltando aos assuntos mais sérios, discutiram sobre os homens cinzentos e o pouco que Arya e Eragon haviam conseguido na viagem. Nasuada pareceu um pouco decepcionada, mas afirmou várias vezes que o importante é que os dois havia voltado vivos. Murtagh permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo.

Também discutiram sobre Jannon. Murtagh e Nasuada concordaram em contar para ele, no dia seguinte, juntos. A rainha também escreveu um documento declarando que ele realmente era seu filho e assinou. Eragon e Arya assinaram como testemunhas.

Murtagh insistiu que não colocassem que ele era o pai. "Ninguém desejará que o neto do Renegado Morzan e filho do traidor Murtagh seja o novo rei." explicou ele

Depois de algumas horas, Eragon, Arya e Murtagh saíram da sala do trono. Decidiram voar em Saphira, Fírnen e Thorn juntos.


	33. Nota 4

**Oi :)**

**Bom, faz dias que tento escrever o próximo capítulo e não sai nada, então peço desculpas pela demora. Espero postar o capítulo 32 até o fim de semana. Se alguém tiver ideias ou sugestões, me contate por review ou PM.**

**Enquanto eu estava encarando a página em branco do word acabei escrevendo um one-shot que postei aqui no FanFiction com o nome 'Erros' (simplesmente foi o único título que me ocorreu) kk. Acontece durante o fim de Herança e é ExA. Se alguém quiser dar uma olhada, procurem no meu perfil a história :).**

**Outra coisa, eu queria mudar o nome dessa história, simplesmente não gosto do nome atual. Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão me fale :)**

**Peço desculpas novamente pela demora. :)**

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**

**- gdshadeslayer (sim eu mudei o nome de novo)**

**P.S.: Acho que usei :) demais**


	34. Sonhos

**N/A: Esse capítulo é pequeno e provavelmente ruim, mas eu acho que vai servir para destravar. Não sei por que, mas não tava conseguindo continuar depois do capítulo 31, não conseguia escrever nada que prestasse. Acho que não ficou muito bom, mas pelo menos espero escrever algo melhor no próximo. Não sei se vou conseguir escrever alguma coisa nesse fim de semana, mas vou tentar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

_Os raios de sol passavam por entre os galhos das árvores da floresta. Seu cavalo movia-se em um galope lento, acompanhando lado a lado outro animal, montado pelo elfo de cabelos negros. Em suas mãos ela carregava o embrulho, onde estava o ovo. _

_ Faölin puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo, fazendo-o parar. Ela imitou-o. "Acho que devemos parar aqui, de outro modo passaremos a noite muito perto dos limites da cidade, e eu não gostaria disso" ela assentiu, e ambos desmontaram. _

_ Apesar de o dia ainda estar claro, juntaram alguns galhos secos e montaram uma fogueira. Os cavalos andavam livremente, eram treinados pelos elfos, portanto não fugiriam._

_ O elfo procurava algo na sela de um dos cavalos, e então virou-se para Arya e se aproximou da elfa. Abraçou-a, puxando-a para perto, ela sorriu. Então, Faölin a beijou._

_ Um trovão ecoou e o céu escureceu. Arya tentou se afastar de Faölin, porém ele não a soltou. Continuava sorrindo, de um jeito não natural e um pouco assustador. Então ela percebeu que ele havia encostado a adaga em suas costas._

_ Ela o empurrou para longe e ele sorriu ainda mais, segurando a faca em sua mão direita. Os cavalos relincharam e, quando ela olhou para eles, percebeu que não eram cavalos. Eram maiores e não tinham pelos nem pele. Asas saíam de suas costas e caninos saíam pelos cantos da boca. _

_ Em cima de um deles, estava deitado o cadáver ensanguentado de Eragon. Ela viu que vultos encapuzados estavam escondidos entre as árvores. A risada de Faölin ecoava..._

::

Ela acordou bruscamente. Respirava pesadamente e suava. Seu coração estava acelerado. Estava deitada no seu quarto e sentia o peso do braço de Eragon sobre o seu abdômen. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, até seu coração voltar a bater na velocidade normal.

A pouca luz que havia dentro do quarto vinha da lua. Olhou para o lado e viu que Eragon dormia calmamente. Virou-se de modo a ficar de frente para ele e o abraçou, sabendo que não conseguiria mais dormir naquela noite.

::

Eragon acordou um pouco depois de o sol nascer. "Bom dia" disse Arya quando viu ele abrir os olhos. Ele sorriu e a beijou.

O cavaleiro se levantou, e enquanto prendia Brisingr no cinto, a elfa disse "Estive pensando em algo. Faz algum tempo que não treinamos juntos, cinquenta anos mais exatamente..."

Eragon sorriu "Você acha que já está bem o suficiente?"

"É claro"

::

O cavaleiro e a elfa estavam no campo de treinamento do castelo. Eragon empunhava Brisingr e Arya Tamérlien. Eles andavam ao redor, formando um círculo, estudando um ao outro. Ela atacou primeiro, tentando atingir o seu ombro, mas ele desviou facilmente.

Ambos sabiam que este seria um combate diferente. Era a primeira vez que lutavam desde que haviam aprendido os nomes verdadeiros um do outro. Como Glaedr havia lhe ensinado há tanto tempo, Eragon mantinha na cabeça tudo que sabia sobre ela, tentando prever seus movimentos, mas não tinha nenhuma vantagem, porque ela o conhecia também o conhecia por completo.

Eragon deu uma estocada com Brisingr em direção ao peito da elfa, mudando de direção no último instante, visando seu joelho. Ela aparou o golpe com Tamérlien.

A luta se estendeu por minutos, sem que nenhum dos dois conseguisse atingir o outro. No fim, Arya acabou conseguindo prender a espada de Eragon sob o seu pé esquerdo e encostando a ponta de sua espada no peito do cavaleiro.

Naquele momento, um dos mensageiros de Nasuada veio ao encontro deles, e avisou-lhes que a rainha queria a presença dos dois imediatamente na sala do trono.


	35. Ataque

**N/A: Desculpem a demora de novo. É que eu estou em época de provas e quando eu tenho tempo de escrever tem sempre alguém na volta e eu só consigo escrever quando estou sozinha. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Daqui a pouco começam minhas férias e eu vou ter tempo de escrever mais. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" perguntou Eragon. Bem à sua frente, na sala do trono de Nasuada, estavam seus três aprendizes: Maloth, Sander e Lina, e Blödhgarm. O elfo torceu seu braço sobre o externo:

"Atra du evarinya ono varda Matador de Espectros, Arya Drötting" disse ele, baixando o olhar. Os demais demais imitaram o gesto e repetiram as suas palavras. Eragon e Arya responderam o cumprimento. "Perdoe-me. Eles insistiram em vir, não pude impedi-los e não poderia deixar que enfrentassem a jornada até a Alagaësia sozinhos"

"Não recebemos notícias do senhor, Ebrithil. E Maloth vem tendo visões, sabíamos que algo sério estava acontecendo, e é nosso dever como Shur'tugals defender a nossa terra, e o senhor" explicou Sander.

"Vocês não deveriam ter saído de Nova Vroengard, mas agora é tarde demais, já estão aqui. Sim, você está certo. A Alagaësia e o equilíbrio entre as raças está em risco pela primeira vez desde a morte de Galbatorix. Como vocês já devem saber, Ulrich e seu dragão foram assassinados. Algo muito poderoso está despertando, mas ainda não sabemos o que é."

Os três tinham suas espadas embainhadas e presas ao cinto. Eles podiam ser mais poderosos do que soldados comuns, mas Eragon não acreditava já estarem prontos para enfrentar algo como aquilo. Entretanto, era tarde demais para mandá-los de volta. Já haviam sido vistos e poderiam ser seguidos se voltassem agora. A solução era prepará-los o melhor possível no pouco tempo que tinham antes da batalha que se aproximava.

"Murtagh" disse Eragon, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro que observava tudo silenciosamente de um canto sombrio da sala. "Preciso de sua ajuda. Tenho muitos problemas para resolver e eles precisam de um pouco de instrução sobre o que está prestes a acontecer assim como sobre algumas técnicas de batalha que ainda não tive a oportunidade de ensiná-los. Você toma conta disso?"

Ele assentiu, Eragon olhou para seus aprendizes. "Este é Murtagh, cavaleiro de Thorn e meu irmão. Talvez vocês já tenham ouvido falar nele. Nos próximos dias, vocês ficaram sobre sua guarda enquanto cuido de alguns assuntos"

"Sim, ebrithil" disseram eles

::

O sol já havia desaparecido quando Eragon e Arya deixaram a sala do trono. Os três jovens cavaleiros haviam saído mais cedo para cuidar de seus dragões, cansados da exaustiva e longa viagem, mas a reunião continuara com Blödhgarm, Nasuada e Murtagh.

Eragon estava exausto quando saiu para o corredor de pedra. Saphira saíra da cidade para caçar, junto a Fírnen e Thorn.

"O que acha de irmos dar uma volta fora da cidade?" perguntou o cavaleiro

Arya hesitou "Não sei, seria bom fugir um pouco de tudo, mas você não acha que pode ser perigoso? Depois do que aconteceu com Ulrich..."

"Nenhum estranho tem sido visto pelas redondezas, e não acho que eles virão nos procurar novamente tão cedo"

A elfa finalmente assentiu. Saíram do castelo e rumaram em direção aos portões principais. As ruas estavam desertas, mas as janelas das casa brilhavam com a luz alaranjada de velas. De tempos em tempos cruzavam por um guarda.

Uma brisa gelada soprava, mas não havia sinais de que a neve voltaria a cair. O ar que saia das narinas do cavaleiro se condensava ao entrar em contato com o vento frio, formando uma pequena nuvem cada vez que ele expirasse.

Sentiu a mão de Arya procurar a sua na escuridão e a segurou, seus dedos estavam frios.

Finalmente alcançaram os muros da cidade. Os guardas os reconheceram e deixaram que passassem. Logo que ultrapassaram os portões, o vento ficou mais forte e Eragon puxou o capuz da capa para proteger o rosto. Arya imitou o gesto.

Andaram por alguns minutos até chegarem a um pequeno lago que abastecia a cidade, uma fina camada de gelo ainda o cobria. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore que havia ali perto.

Ele podia ver pouco do rosto da elfa com a pouca luz que a lua provia. Sentia seu ombro encostado no dela e podia ouvir sua respiração. Arya olhava para o lago a sua frente, seus olhos refletiam o luar. Eragon virou o rosto dela para ele e a beijou.

Alguns momentos depois eles se separaram e ela colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, até que o som de um galho se partindo quebrou o silêncio da noite. Os dois saltaram e desembainharam as espadas rapidamente, nunca perderam os reflexos da guerra.

Poderia ter sido apenas um animal, mas Eragon sentia que algo estava errado. Estava com as costas pressionadas contra as da elfa e com a espada erguida. Seu capuz havia caído para trás quando saltara.

De repente, sentiu Arya ser puxada para longe dele. Virou-se para trás a tempo de ver sua espada cair. Ela lutava para se desvenliciar de um captor invísivel.

O cavaleiro ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo qual algo atingiu a parte de trás de seus joelhos e o derrubou. Golpeou o ar com Brisingr sem atingir nada. Rolou para o lado e reergueu-se, sem baixar a guarda. "Brisingr!" exclamou, incendiando a lâmina azul. A luz alaranjada iluminou a noite, mas ainda não conseguia ver ninguém.

Arya começou a ser arrastada para as árvores e Eragon tentou seguí-la, mas algo o segurou. Ele deu meia volta rapidamente e atacou o seu agressor sem dar tempo para que ele fugisse. Sua espada atravessou algo invísivel, e quando ele puxou, a lâmina estava manchada de sangue. Um corpo humano caiu no chão bem a sua frente, trespassado por Brisingr e chamuscado.

Eragon correu floresta adentro chamando Arya. Ainda podia vê-la. Ouviu o som de uma corda de arco sendo puxada e logo sentiu a dor em sua perna. Abaixou-se e arrancou a flecha e continuou correndo.

Ouviu o som novamente, mas dessa vez já saiba o que esperar e desviou da flecha. Sua perna queimava, porém ele não diminuía a velocidade. Em algum ponto da corrida, sentiu algo atingir sua nuca e sua visão escureceu.

::

Maloth e Lina estavam nos estábulos que haviam sido destinados para seus dragões. O elfo achava um pouco ofensivo um dragão ser tratado como um cavalo, mas achou melhor não questionar nada sem antes consultar Eragon.

Raikky, seu dragão de escamas prateadas já havia adormecido, mas ele ainda lutava com as fivelas da sela. Sander já havia ido se deitar e seu dragão dormia. Lina arrumava num canto os alforjes que havia retirado da sela. Ele observou enquanto ela fechava uma saca, a jovem cavaleira virou para o elfo, que rapidamente desviou o olhar para a sela do seu dragão.

"Você quer ajuda com isso?" ela gesticulou para a sela. O elfo assentiu em silêncio.

Lina se aproximou e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Maloth afastou o cabelo dos olhos e observou ela soltar a sela com facilidade. O elfo levantou-se e tirou a sela do dragão adormecido, estendeu a mão e ajudou a cavaleira a levantar.

"Obrigado. Eu creio que preciso treinar isso um pouco mais" disse ele

"Você só precisa de um pouco mais de prática" ela sentou em um banco e gesticulou para o elfo sentar ao seu lado.

Eles haviam se conhecido em Elleméra, quando ainda estavam sendo treinados por Arya e depois viajaram juntos para Nova Vroengard. Já faziam mais de dois anos desde que isso acontecera. Sander já era aprendiz do Matador de Espectros naquela época, e Ulrich ainda não havia terminado o treinamento.

Os três haviam se tornado grandes amigos com o passar do tempo. Maloth sempre havia sido mais quieto e distante, mas todos os elfos eram.

"O que você acha sobre isso tudo?" perguntou ela

"Não sei" eles ainda não haviam sido informados sobre o que estava acontecendo ou o que matara Ulrich, mas o elfo tinha certeza que algo muito poderoso e maligno estava se erguendo. Ele sempre possuíra uma certa sensibilidade para o futuro, tinha visões desde criança, mas nunca haviam sido tão frequentes como agora. "Espero que Eragon nos explique o que está acontecendo em breve"

Ela assentiu "Você viu mais alguma coisa?" ele sacudiu a cabeça. Houve uma pausa em que nenhum dos dois falou nada "É estranho estar de volta a Alagaësia depois de tanto tempo. Você já havia estado em Ilirea?"

"Não. E você?"

"Eu nasci e cresci aqui" ela respondeu. Ambos haviam nascido depois do fim da guerra dos Varden contra o Império de Galbatorix, mas ela ainda era uma realidade muito recente. O pai de Lina havia lutado pelos Varden.

"Acho que vou dormir. Provavelmente amanhã teremos de treinar e está ficando tarde" disse a humana

Maloth concordou e juntos voltaram para o castelo.


	36. No dia seguinte

**N/A: Dois capitulos hoje porque eu sou retardada. Eu tinha escrito o anterior há alguns dias e feito uploaad pro fanfiction, só que eu esqueci de postar na história :s**

**De qualquer jeito aqui está o 34**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

"Você viu Eragon e Arya?" perguntou Murtagh quando Maloth entrou na sala. O elfo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e franziu o cenho. "Eles não foram vistos desde a reunião de ontem a noite"

Lina e Sander estavam sentados no canto mais afastado da sala. Os cabelos loiros da cavaleira brilhavam refletindo a luz do sol do meio-dia. O cavaleiro mais velho afastou os cabelos negros do rosto. Embora tentasse disfarçar, a preocupação era óbvia em seu rosto. Uma espada pendia de seu cinto, guardada em uma bainha vermelha como sangue.

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor de pedra e ouviu-se uma batida na porta. "Entre", Murtagh se voltou para a porta e pôs sua mão direita no couro do cabo de sua espada.

A rainha Nasuada entrou, seu rosto enrugado parecia cansado, apesar de ela manter sua postura firme. "Você os encontrou?" ela se dirigia a Murtagh.

"Não, minha senhora" ele respondeu, sem olhar em direção a ela. "Acho que devemos começar a procurá-los, sinto que algo aconteceu. Eles não desapareceriam assim"

Ela assentiu

::

Haviam começado as buscas algumas horas antes. Nasuada mandara soldados de sua confiança procurá-los pelo castelo, Murtagh e Sander estavam vasculhando a cidade e Lina e Maloth estavam nos arredores da cidade.

Os dois aprendizes de Eragon haviam percorrido o exterior dos muros e não haviam encontrado nenhuma pista, portanto entraram no pequeno bosque que se extendia passando o lago, que começava a descongelar. O sol já começava a baixar, o que significava que não tinham muito tempo. Suas ordens eram de voltar ao castelo antes do anoitecer.

Quando estava quase perdendo as esperanças, Maloth sentiu cheiro de sangue. Seguiu o odor e encontrou uma flecha ensanguentada no chão. "Lina! Volte aqui." Ela andava um pouco a frente, mas voltou correndo assim que ouviu o chamado.

O elfo estava agachado em frente ao achado. O olhar dos dois se encontrou, e um viu a certeza do outro de ter achado algo importante. Maloth observou o caminho a sua frente com sua visão aguçada e localizou um rastro de sangue seco, que não havia percebido.

Cuidadosamente, os dois cavaleiros seguiram o rastro, alguns minutos depois, avistaram algo que parecia um corpo. Correram até lá, e Maloth reconheceu seu mestre.

Logo abaixo da linha do couro cabeludo de Eragon havia um corte. A testa estava inchada, como se houvesse sido atingida por algo, e sua perna estava ensanguentada. Lina olhou ao redor e encontrou uma pedra ensanguentada ao seu lado. "Acho que foi isso que o atingiu" disse ela, passando a pedra para o elfo. Maloth assentiu.

Naquele momento, o cavaleiro mais velho começou a se mover, e lentamente abriu os olhos. "Ebrithil, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Lina. Eragon sentou-se bruscamente e segurou sua espada que estava caída ao seu lado.

"Onde está Arya?" perguntou Maloth

Naquele momento, Eragon pareceu lembrar o que havia acontecido. "Eles... eles a levaram" virou o rosto para o lado e vomitou. Apoiando-se na espada, conseguiu erguer-se. Lina e Maloth ficaram em pé também. "Preciso encontrá-los"

Ele mal conseguia suportar seu próprio peso. "Temos que levar você de volta para a cidade" disse Lina

"Não, eu vou atrás deles"

"Você não vai conseguir nada além de ser capturado desse jeito. Vamos até a cidade, Murtagh poderá curá-lo e então você partirá"

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas acabou concordando. Meio andando, meio carregado por Maloth, andou em direção a cidade.

::

Eragon estava sentado em uma cadeira na sala do trono de Nasuada. Murtagh curava sua perna. Ele havia perdido muito sangue. Havia acabado de narrar o que acontecera na noite anterior para Nasuada e Murtagh. "É minha culpa, foi uma ideia estúpida"

"Agora é tarde demais, e não ajudará em nada saber de quem é a culpa" disse nada

"Eu vou encontrá-los e vou trazer Arya de volta" ele disse. Agora Murtagh curava o ferimentoem sua testa. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue seco.

"Não sozinho e não sem um plano. Nós vamos salvá-la, mas vamos fazer isso do jeito certo."

"Quando terminarmos de nos organizar pode ser tarde demais!"

"Não, eles não vão matá-la. Você sabe disso tão bem como eu. E temos de esperar a volta de Saphira, Thorn e Fírnen"

Eragon suspirou admitindo a sua derrota "Uma semana, nenhum dia a mais"

::

Eragon entrou em seu quarto. Tirou a bainha de Brisingr do cinto e a jogou em um canto. Ele não sabia o que fazer, a pessoa mais importante para ele estava em perigo e a culpa era dele. Alguém havia deixado uma bacia com água no quarto para ele. Usou-a para limpar o sangue de seu rosto e de suas mãos.

::

Arya não conseguia mover suas mãos nem suas pernas. Seus captores haviam amarrado-a com algo feito de algum material resistente o suficiente para resistir até a sua força élfica. Ela não conseguia usar magia, provavelmente haviam a drogado.

Sabia que estava em movimento, mas não conseguia ver nada além do cubiculo de madeira em que estava presa. Ouvia vozes, mas não conseguia identificar o que diziam. Ela tinha um corte em seu braço e suspeitava ter algumas costelas quebradas.

Não sabia se Eragon havia sido pego também, acordara lá dentro e não vira nada mais.


	37. Respostas

**Capítulo 35**

As batidas na porta acordaram Eragon. Havia adormecido sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na pedra fria da parede. O sol já havia se posto do lado de fora, o luar entrava pela janela. Sua cabeça latejava. Um mensageiro o esperava no corredor, Nasuada queria vê-lo. Prendeu Brisingr no cinto e saiu em direção a sala do trono.

Lá Murtagh e Jannon já o esperavam, acompanhados da rainha. O cavaleiro imaginou se já haviam contado a verdade ao jovem. Pela expressão em seus rostos, a resposta era não. Nasuada assentiu para o general, que deu um passo à frente.

"Senhor, estou aqui para informar que prendemos um homem que pertencia ao grupo dos captores de Arya Drottning"

A notícia pegou Eragon desprevenido, sua mão desceu automaticamente para o cabo de Brisingr. "Onde ele está?"

"Creio que estará sendo levado para interrogatório nas próximas horas, senhor" respondeu Jannon. O cavaleiro assentiu:

"Eu vou cuidar do interrogatório" disse ele, Nasuada pareceu hesitar, mas vendo que não adiantaria discutir, assentiu.

::

Dois guardas vigiavam a porta onde o homem esperava. Afastaram-se ao avistar o cavaleiro, dando passagem. Eragon abriu a porta.

O homem tinha as mãos amarradas às costas e estava sentado em uma cadeira, o único móvel da sala sem janelas. Assim como Faölin tinha a pele acinzentada e uma aparência doentia.

"Vou direto ao assunto" disse Eragon, parando a menos de um passo do homem "Para onde vocês levaram Arya?"

O homem sorriu, vários dentes faltavam. Silêncio.

"Eu acho que não fui claro" o cavaleiro se aproximou, seu rosto a centimetros do outro "Onde está Arya"

Ele continuou parado, sorrindo. Eragon socou seu estômago com força. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, com um gemido, e cuspiu uma bola de sangue negro.

"Para onde vocês a levaram?" disse Eragon, levantando o tom de sua voz, e chutou as costelas do homem. A raiva lhe subira a cabeça, ele não conseguia aceitar o fato de que eles haviam a levado, e que ela talvez estivesse morta.

O homem jazia encolhido no chão, tentando respirar. Eragon ergueu pela camisa e jogou-o de volta para cima da cadeira, que caiu para trás. "Eu não vou lhe contar nada!" exclamou ele.

"Ah, você vai" disse o cavaleiro, levantando-o novamente e segurando-o contra a parede. Extendeu sua mente em direção a dele, e ficou surpreso ao encontrar resistência. Forçou as defesas do homem e as estraçalhou. Vasculhou cada pensamento dele, o mais dolorosamente possível, até encontrar o que queria. Depois, segurou-o pelos cabelos e bateu sua cabeça contra a parede. Ele pôde sentir seu crânio afundando sob os seus dedos. O homem caiu morto no chão.

Voltou a sala de Nasuada pouco depois. Contou que havia descoberto onde era o esconderijo deles, e começaram os planejamentos para o ataque.

::

Arya estava num quarto no que parecia ser um castelo. Havia sido drogada para não usar magia e sua espada havia sido confiscada. Mesmo com sua força élfica, não conseguira forçar as barras de ferro da janela nem a fechadura. Ninguém havia aparecido para interrogá-la.

Havia tentado descobrir onde estava, mas não reconhecia a paisagem que via pela janela. Sua cabeça latejava, provavelmente devido à droga, o que fazia com que pensar se tornasse ainda mais difícil. Ainda não sabia se Eragon havia escapado.


	38. Vindos das sombras

**N/A: Desculpem a demora para postar outro capítulo, não vi o tempo passar. Não acredito que faz um mês que postei kk. Bom, aqui está o capítulo e devo dizer que estamos chegando ao fim. Antes de começar, dei uma lida na história e acabei percebendo que tinha esquecido completamente de uma coisa que eu escrevi no segundo capítulo, e acabei mudando a ideia original da história depois de um tempo. Mas como eu não podia ignorar aquilo, eu coloquei nesse capítulo, e ficou meio aleatório. Ok, ficou completamente aleatório. Desculpem por isso.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

O sol começava a se pôr quando a silhueta da cidade apareceu no horizonte. Depois de mais de uma semana de preparações, eles davam início ao resgate de Arya. Eragon fez sinal para os outros pousarem.

No segundo em que as patas de Saphira tocaram o solo, Eragon saltou da sela. Havia usado magia para deixar seu rosto com uma aparência mais humana e deixado a barba crescer para evitar ser reconhecido por alguém. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era muito arriscado e talvez irresponsável, mas não podia evitar.

Os seis dragões pousaram formando um círculo. Maloth, Lina, Sander e Murtagh levantaram o olhar para ele. Fírnen havia dito poucas palavras depois que descobrira que sua parceira havia desaparecido.

"Você tem certeza, irmão?" disse Murtagh, quebrando o silêncio. Sua mão estava sobre o punho de Za'roc e ele parecia mais pálido que o normal.

"Eu não tenho escolha" respondeu o mais jovem dos filhos de Selena "Vocês conhecem o plano. Esperem meu sinal, não façam nada antes disso. Se eu não voltar até o amanhecer, voltem para Ilirea"

Murtagh saltou do dorso de Thorn e se aproximou de seu irmão e segurou-o pelo antebraço. Eragon sentiu um jorro de energia penetrar em seu corpo. "Tenha cuidado"

Ele assentiu. Dirigiu-se à Fírnen então:

_Eu vou trazê-la de volta, custe o que custar _disse o cavaleiro na língua antiga

_Eu confio em você, matador de espectros _respondeu o dragão, com a voz mais profunda do que nunca.

_Tenha cuidado, pequenino _disse Saphira

_Farei o melhor possível_

Com isso, cortou a conexão com ela e começou a correr em direção à cidade. Só baixou a velocidade ao chegar ao alcance da visão dos guardas que marchavam sobre a muralha.

::

O guarda parou-o quando ele alcançou os portões, um pouco antes de o sol sumir por completo. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Cadoc" ele respondeu seu hesitar e seu desviar os olhos "Estou na cidade para visitar meu tio"

O homem assentiu, e deixou-o passar.

::

Arya ouviu passos no corredor um pouco antes de a porta se abrir revelando Faölin. "Pronta para dar um passeio?" disse o elfo com um sorriso de escárnio "Vamos"

Dois guardas entraram e se aproximaram dela. Por um segundo, ela pensou em resistir, mas percebeu que seria inútil. O melhor era cooperar e esperar uma chance melhor para tentar uma fuga.

Eles amarraram suas mãos ás costas e a forçaram a ficar em pé. "E eu creio que devo lhe avisar..." acrescentou Faölin, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, "...que se tentar falar uma única palavra na língua antiga, o nosso grupo de encantadores estará pronto para matar você"

Arya seguiu os guardas pacificamente, sem fazer ideia de onde a levavam. Faölin os seguia um pouco atrás.

Ela tentou registrar o caminho que faziam enquanto andavam, mas a tarefa não era fácil. Há muito desistira de evitar comida e água, e as drogas que eles usavam para controlar sua magia a deixava um pouco desorientada. E o fato de que os corredores eram todos iguais; de pedra, sem nada nas paredes; não ajudava.

A caminhada terminou em uma grande porta de madeira aberta, que revelava um grande salão lotado. Faölin a guiou pelo que pareciam arquibancadas até um espaço vazio ao fundo. Os guardas sentaram ao lado dela.

"Peço perdão, mas preciso ir agora" disse o elfo, desaparecendo no meio da multidão.

Lá embaixo, havia um espaço plano e vazio, que mais parecia uma arena. _O que é que está acontecendo aqui? _Pensou ela

::

Eragon vagou pela cidade sem pressa, tentando não chamar atenção. Lembrara claramente do caminho que havia arrancado da mente do prisioneiro, mas decidiu que ir até lá diretamente poderia lançar suspeitas de espiões espalhados pela cidade, que com certeza existiriam.

Havia puxado o capuz da capa escura que usava sobre o rosto, mas o frio da noite atravessava o tecido das roupas que usava como se elas não existissem. Ele podia ver a nuvem de vapor que sua respiração causava.

Mantinha as proteções de sua mente erguida, o que normalmente não faria, mas daquela vez não sabia o que estava enfrentando. Desde que pusera o pé na cidade sentia uma energia diferente naquele lugar, algo que nunca havia sentido, nem mesmo em Dorú Areaba. Era algo absolutamente maligno, lembrava-lhe vagamente os espectros.

Ele havia trocado a bainha de Brisingr. Usava uma comum, a sua atrairia muita atenção. Qualquer um perceberia que é um trabalho élfico.

As ruas estavam quase vazias àquela hora. Discretamente, mudou de direção, finalmente começando o caminho para o seu destino final.

::

Aquele lugar emitia uma energia estranha, Arya percebeu mesmo sob efeito das drogas. De repente a plateia se agitou, e ela percebeu que um homem aparecera no espaço vazio no centro.

"Boa noite, irmãos" disse ele. Era alto e magro, tinha a pele pálida e cabelos negros compridos. Uma luz estranha brilhava em seus olhos, não natural. "Fico feliz que tantos compareceram a cerimônia de hoje!"

Todos aplaudiram, inclusive os guardas, que tinham os olhos fixos no homem. Ela percebeu que talvez ela pudesse escapar, enquanto todos estavam com a atenção voltada àquele homem. Mas também ela não teria uma oportunidade para descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo.

O homem deu um passo a frente e levantou a mão direita. Seus olhos estavam fechados. "Tragam-nos!" ordenou ele

Dois homens usando mantos negros apareceram, cada um arrastando um cadáver, e pousaram-nos aos lados do líder, depois, deram um passo atrás.

Arya percebeu que os encapuzados tinham um formato estranho, e, no silêncio que havia se formado à entrada das criaturas, percebeu que eles produziam alguns estalidos estranhos. E então ela entendeu.

"Ra'zac?" ela murmurou

O guarda ao seu lado deu uma risada "Você não sabe como são úteis para fazer com que as pessoas cooperem"

O líder começou a falar em uma língua que ela não reconhecia. As palavras saíam rapidamente da sua boca, e o ar parecia ficar mais frio enquanto seu discurso se estendia.

Dois pontos de luz surgiram próximos ao teto, claros como dois sóis, e então, repentinamente, escureceram, virando duas esferas de energia negra. Elas desceram e penetraram o peito dos corpos, que brilharam com uma luz cegante, mudando de forma.

O homem do centro se calou, e na língua dos humanos "Levantem-se e sirvam a mim"

Dois homens se ergueram, mas eles em nada se pareciam com os que estavam ali anteriormente e sua pele, agora, era acinzentada.

_Magia negra? _Ela se perguntou

::

Eragon agachou-se atrás de alguns arbustos e observou os quatro andares de paredes de pedra. Sua respiração estava acelerada e o nervosismo fazia com que suas mãos tremessem levemente. Ele segurou o punho de Brisingr firmemente.

Ele havia jurado na língua antiga para Fírnen que levaria a elfa de volta de qualquer jeito. Agora não havia volta, mas ele não se arrependia. Sabia que iria até o fim de qualquer modo, mesmo que não houvesse jurado nada.

Saphira não havia se oposto à separação deles dessa vez, sabia que não havia jeito, ele não mudaria de ideia, e, ao contrário, apoiou-o no momento de convencer Nasuada, que não havia cedido de boa vontade.

Afinal, ele estava arriscando a vida de todos os cavaleiros de dragão da Alagaësia. E, além disso, era o único que tinha acesso aos ovos.


	39. Resgate

**Capítulo 37**

Eragon localizou a janela do quarto que, segundo o que vira na mente do prisioneiro, era onde estavam mantendo Arya. Checou mais uma vez se não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-lo e correu até a parede. Não havia nenhum tipo de apoio que ele pudesse usar para escalar a parede.

Fechou os olhos e estendeu a sua mente até a safira no punho de Brisingr, sentindo a energia que havia guardado lá. "Audr" murmurou ele, erguendo-se alguns metros no ar, até uma das janelas do último andar. Segurou-se no parapeito e soltou o fluxo de energia.

Entrou no quarto tentando não fazer barulho. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que o quarto estava vazio. _Barzûl! _Porém o catre tinha sinais de que tinha sido usado recentemente. _Para onde eles a levaram?_

Caminhou até a porta e encostou seu ouvido na madeira. Percebeu que havia alguém do lado de fora. Provavelmente um guarda. Agachou-se e empunhou a adaga que trazia enfiada na bota.

Abriu a porta rapidamente e agarrou o guarda por trás, cobrindo-lhe a boca, antes que este pudesse reagir. Olhou para os lados e constatou que os corredores estavam vazios. Arrastou o guarda para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

"Malthinae" murmurou, impedindo que o homem movesse tanto seus braços e pernas quanto seu maxilar. Viu o terror se espalhar pelos olhos dele. "Você vai responder as minhas perguntas, vai falar a verdade e não vai gritar, entendeu?" disse ele com a voz baixa, segurando a adaga contra o pescoço do homem, que assentiu.

Ele liberou o encanto que prendia seu maxilar, mas deixou o resto do corpo paralisado.

"Onde ela está? Para onde a levaram?"

O guarda tremeu "O elfo levou-a, minhas ordens são para guardar a porta até eles voltarem, não sei aonde foram"

Eragon olhou para ele novamente, sabia que ele não estava mentindo, mas percebeu que não poderia deixá-lo viver. Cortou o pescoço do homem e sangue jorrou quando ele caiu inerte no chão.

Ele limpou o sangue com magia e tirou a armadura do guarda, vestindo-a. Por fim colocou o seu elmo e baixou a viseira. Escondeu o corpo em baixo do catre.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, assumindo o posto do homem. Mantinha sua mente fechada. A mão direita estava pousada sobre o punho de Brisingr e a esquerda segurava firmemente a adaga, que mantinha escondida atrás de si.

Não muito tempo depois, ouviu passos no corredor, mas não virou a cabeça para olhar, esperou que os dois guardas e Arya aparecessem no seu campo de visão. Arya olhava para o chão e parecia cansada, tinha as mãos presas as costas Então aconteceu algo que surpreendeu até mesmo Eragon.

A elfa se virou e chutou o rosto do guarda que vinha atrás. O homem tombou no mesmo momento com o maxilar numa posição não natural. O outro guarda levantou a espada e teria atacado Arya se Eragon não tivesse sido mais rápido, arremessando a adaga com força suficiente para atravessar a armadura e enterrar toda a lâmina em sua carne. Ele caiu para frente.

Arya parou e encarou Eragon, surpresa com a ação do "guarda" e parecendo tentar decidir se devia matá-lo ou não. O cavaleiro ergueu a mão e levantou a viseira do elmo. Os olhos da elfa se arregalaram "Eragon!" ela exclamou em voz baixa. Ele empurrou-a para dentro do quarto e puxou os corpos atrás de si, fechando a porta.

A elfa correu até ele e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço e não pode evitar deixar uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. O alívio que sentiu era inexplicável, ele não queria soltá-la mais, mas sabia que não tinham tempo.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele, quando se afastaram. Ela assentiu. "Vamos, eles vão perceber que há algo errado logo"

Começou a tirar a armadura do guarda que Arya havia chutado e disse para a elfa vesti-la. Pegou o elmo do outro, porque a força do golpe que o primeiro havia recebido havia destruído o capacete. Arrancou a adaga das costas do homem e entregou-a para a elfa.

Eragon podia ver pelo jeito com que ela se movia e o olhar em seu rosto que ela estava drogada. Ele já esperava por isso, mas com certeza os retardaria. O cavaleiro foi até a janela. "Você acha que consegue pular nesse estado?"

Ela assentiu novamente. Ele segurou a sua mão e a ajudou a subir no parapeito da janela. Pularam juntos.

Eragon rolou para amortecer a queda, que foi um pouco mais barulhenta que previra, devido a armadura. Arya não aterrissou tão bem, mas levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu o cavaleiro, escondendo-se atrás dos arbustos.

::

Murtagh estava sentando com as costas contra o dorso de Thorn. Mantinha os olhos na direção da cidade, esperando o sinal de Eragon. Tentava se manter aquecido mas as roupas que usava não eram suficientes. Não haviam acendido nenhuma fogueira, a luz das chamas traria atenção indesejada

Lina e Maloth conversavam em voz baixa, sentados lado a lado. "Está esfriando, não acha?" disse a menina, abraçando a si mesma. Ele assentiu em concordância:

"Acho que teremos neve amanhã" assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca ele sentiu uma presença tocar sua mente, e a voz de Murtagh disse em seus pensamentos: _Ela quer que você a abrace, seu idiota._

A cabeça do elfo virou-se instantaneamente para o cavaleiro mais velho. Ele não havia desviado o olhar. Ele nunca teria imaginado que ele estaria ouvindo a conversa dos aprendizes. Maloth sentiu seu rosto aquecer, mas ergueu seu braço direito e o passou ao redor dos ombros de Lina.

Ele nutria uma paixão secreta pela humana a um tempo, mas nunca tentara fazer alguma

coisa. Pelo contrário, ele queria esquecer isso.

Ele sabia que relacionamentos entre humanos e elfos nunca davam certo, e ele com certeza seria olhado com desprezo por sua família e parte de seu povo. A família de Maloth não era uma das mais receptivas com as outras raças, para eles ser um Cavaleiro de Dragão era nada mais do que uma posição social. Eles não entendiam sua verdadeira missão.

Sentiu Lina puxá-lo para mais perto e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Logo ela estava dormindo.

_Como você...? _perguntou ele mentalmente para Murtagh, quando teve certeza que ela estava realmente adormecida.

_Os sentimentos de vocês são óbvios... para quem sabe o que procurar, pelo menos. _

_ Mas... isso não pode acontecer... eu sou um elfo. Elfos e humanos não foram feitos para ficar juntos._

_ Não sei quem foi que resolveu isto._

_ Por favor, Murtagh-elda. Cite algum relacionamento dessa natureza que tenha dado certo. Pelo menos um._

_ Isso é fácil. Você mesmo deve saber a resposta, eu imagino. Você não pode ser tão idiota assim, pode?_

_ Do que você está falando?_

Murtagh soltou uma risadinha e virou o rosto para encará-lo. _Eu falo de Eragon e Arya Drötting, obviamente._

_ O quê? Você quer dizer que Eragon Ebrithil e Arya Drötting são... parceiros?_

_ Parceiros? É, creio que é assim que vocês elfos chamariam. Não existe uma relação fácil, Maloth-finiarel. Olhe só para mim! Se você pudesse imaginar..._

_ Do que você está falando?_

_ Eu não posso lhe dizer... eu gostaria, mas não posso. Há gente muito importante envolvida nisso que não gostaria que essa história vazasse. Mas cedo ou tarde você vai descobrir, disso você pode ter certeza._

Havia algo diferente no olhar do cavaleiro mais velho. Ele mantinha seu sorriso de escárnio habitual, mas nos seus olhos havia algo que parecia ser... dor, talvez?

_ Mas eu mereço isso, não mereço? Sou um traidor afinal. Eu traí os Varden há tantos anos atrás. Uma traição profunda demais para ser ignorada pelo povo. Eu traí meu irmão. O povo da Alagaësia não me aceitaria de volta, não sem suspeitar._

Para Maloth, parecia que ele havia fugido um pouco do assunto, mas disse apenas _Você não pode ficar preso ao passado, Murtagh-elda. Já fazem cinquenta anos. Mesmo para um elfo, isso é muito tempo._

_ O problema não é eu estar preso ao passado, o problema são os outros. _Ele suspirou _Você entenderá quando a verdade vier atona, Maloth-vor._

'Vor?' Maloth perguntou-se mentalmente, então, novamente lembrou que humanos eram muito diferente de elfos, e talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que Murtagh se abrisse com alguém em muito tempo.

_ Posso saber quem é essa pessoa, ao menos? _Ele mudou para a Língua Antiga _Ninguém saberá disso por mim, enquanto você desejar que isso permaneça em segredo._

Murtagh sorriu, um sorriso triste e doloroso. _Lady Nasuada._


	40. Nas sombras

**N/A: Bom, já faz algum tempo, não é? Há quase um ano está história deveria ter acabado "até o fim do mês" e quanto a isso só posso pedir desculpas. Foi um ano louco e tive muita dificuldade em seguir o que havia planejado para este capítulo. Sempre que pude, sentei para escrever, mas simplesmente não conseguia desenvolvê-lo, até que hoje resolvi me obrigar a terminá-lo. Acabei mudando quase toda a estrutura dele, com exceção às duas primeiras partes as quais estão escritas desde aquela época, portanto talvez o estilo seja diferente do resto. Não tenho certeza, mas como estudei bastante redação este ano por causa dos vestibulares provavelmente haverá alguma diferença, não sei.**

**Já fazem dois anos que comecei está fanfic e espero que agora eu realmente consiga terminá-la. Espero também que ainda haja alguém que queira lê-la. Bom, então lá vai. Estamos realmente nos encaminhando para o fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

Maloth se viu em um mundo de trevas, cercado pela escuridão. Respirar era impossível e enxergar igualmente fácil. Sua espada havia desaparecido, não conseguia sentir a presença de Aiedail. Sentia-se estranhamente vazio. Ouviu um grito de dor nas proximidades e seguiu o som.

"Garjzla!" exclamou ele, um ponto de luz vermelha se acendeu perto de seu rosto. Viu alguém perto de si e aproximou-se. Havia uma mulher de idade avançada caída no chão de pedra, avermelhado devido à magia. Ele reconheceu como sendo Nasuada, a rainha dos humanos.

Agachou-se ao lado da rainha, tentando ajudá-la de algum modo, entretanto, quando o fez, a escuridão começou a se mover, invadindo o círculo iluminado pela sua magia escurecendo o chão e cobrindo o corpo da mulher.

Sentiu o encanto começar a puxar mais energia do seu corpo, mas não conseguia pará-lo. Soube que a morte se aproximava...

::

"Acordem!" Maloth ouviu a voz de Murtagh. Seu coração estava acelerado e o suor cobria o seu corpo. Tinha apenas uma certeza: a vida de Nasuada estava em perigo. O elfo vinha tendo aquelas visões desde que era criança, nenhum curandeiro, elfo, anão ou humano, foi capaz de fazê-las parar. E a pior parte era que, não importasse o que fizesse, era impossível impedir que o que via realmente acontecesse.

Seguiu o olhar de Murtagh em tempo de ver a bola de fogo azul de desfazer no céu. Pousou a mão no punho de sua espada. O elfo vestiu o elmo e agilmente montou em Aiedail. Seu olhar parou Lina, que já estava sobre Maia, as escamas alaranjadas do dragão brilhavam refletindo o luar. A cavaleira olhou para ele e assentiu, como se tentasse lhe passar confiança.

Thorn levantou voo, e foi seguido rapidamente pelos dragões mais novos. O ar gelado da noite entrava pelo elmo de Maloth, provocando um ruído ensurdecedor. Estava na hora, essa seria sua primeira batalha de verdade.

::

Sander ajustou o capuz sobre seu rosto. A umidade e o frio penetravam por entre suas roupas fazendo seu corpo tremer enquanto tentava se manter imóvel em sua posição. Estava agachado em um beco, oculto pelas sombras, esperando pelo sinal. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, o calor do seu corpo tornando sua respiração visível no ar noturno.

O cavaleiro havia se infiltrado mais cedo na cidade, uma tarefa fácil, já que seu rosto não era conhecido no continente. Durante o dia ele andara pela cidade, tentando reunir o maior número de informações possível, nada poderia passar despercebido na sua missão.

Então, a corneta soou dando o alarme. Sander se levantou em um salto, levemente sobressaltado. Suas mãos tremiam, não era possível saber se devido ao frio ou devido à expectativa do que estava prestes a fazer. De relance viu a bola azul no céu e teve certeza de que era hora. Checou as proteções em sua mente e murmurou um encanto para se tornar invisível;

::

Eragon não soltou a mão de Arya enquanto corriam ao som das cornetas. Sem parar, ergueu a mão livre sobre a sua cabeça "Garjzla!" Uma bola de energia azul saiu de sua palma e voou em direção ao céu, o sinal para os outros, não dando atenção ao fato de que estaria revelando sua localização para o inimigo. Então parou abruptamente e puxou a elfa para o espaço entre duas casas. "Você está bem?" ela assentiu. Ele tirou uma adaga do cinto e entregou-a para ela. "Vamos!"

O cavaleiro e a elfa dispararam para fora de seu esconderijo e correram pela rua deserta. Com sua audição apurada, Eragon pode ouvir passos há alguns quarteirões de distância. Ele sorriu, até aquele momento tudo estava correndo de acordo com o plano. Com sorte conseguiriam distrair o inimigo tempo suficiente para que Sander conseguisse penetrar em suas defesas e descobrir o que tramavam.

::

Sander esperava oculto sobre o telhado de uma casa, tomando cuidado para que sua sombra não se projetasse no solo. Homens armados passavam apressados pelas portas do castelo. A luz das tochas na entrada tornavam-nos alvo fácil, porém não esperavam um ataque.

Cuidadosamente, o cavaleiro desceu para o chão, fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível e andou lentamente até uma das janelas do Quartel General, saltando para dentro do prédio. Lá dentro, viu-se em um quarto desocupado, com apenas alguns poucos móveis. Pacientemente, sentou-se no chão.

Sua espera, entretanto, não foi longa. Logo um soldado entrou no quarto e abriu uma gaveta na escrivaninha que jazia em um canto. Sander se levantou e tirou a faca do cinto. Em um movimento rápido, cobriu a boca do homem com a mão e o degolou. O corpo inerte caiu sobre seus pés. Ele sentiu um enjoo e vomitou na parede. Era a primeira vez que matava um homem. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não podia perder o controle naquele momento.

Desfez o encanto da invisibilidade e limpou o sangue da faca na capa, depois a despiu e cobriu o cadáver com ela. Tirou a armadura do homem e a vestiu. Andou em direção a porta e então hesitou. Voltou até o soldado e murmurou "_Stydja unin mor'ran_" Descanse em paz.

::

O som dos passos acima da sua cabeça quase passou despercebido a Eragon. Ele parou bem em tempo de ver os dois vultos encapuzados saltarem de cima do telhado. Automaticamente, sua mão voou para o punho de Brisingr e a desembainhou. "O que vocês querem" ele falou

"Vinganççççça" veio a resposta. O cavaleiro percebeu mais passou vindo de suas costas e o som de espadas sendo desembainhadas quando estes pararam. _Murtagh, onde está você? _


	41. O Rei dos Mortos

**N/A: E mais um capítulo. Vou tentar postar no mínimo um capítulo por semana de agora em diante. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39<strong>

Eragon sentia as costas de Arya pressionada contra as suas enquanto se preparavam para o combate. O som de aço contra aço ecoou quando os soldados e os Ra'zac desembainharam as espadas em uníssono. "Prepare-sssse para morrer, Matador de Essspectrosss" sibilou o monstro da direita, saltando para cima do cavaleiro. Eragon bloqueou o ataque com Brisingr sem dificuldade e estudou o adversário.

"Eu já matei dois de sua raça, Ra'zac, posso fazer isso novamente. Conheço as suas fraquezas" enquanto falava, ele tentou analisar sua posição. Em qualquer outra situação, evitaria lutar com um Ra'zac durante a noite, quando estavam mais fortes, contudo naquele momento não tinha opção. Talvez em condições normais Arya conseguisse acabar com os soldados, mas naquele momento, ainda um pouco drogada e com apenas uma adaga como arma a elfa não tinha chances.

"Nósss aprendemosss muito sssobre você nos últimossss anosss. Nossoss irmãoss não posssssuíam as informaçõesss que temosss hoje" enquanto a criatura falava, Eragon saltou para a frente e lançou um golpe lateral contra seu ombro. O Ra'zac girou, evitando o golpe e seu irmão revidou. Novamente, Brisingr aparou o ataque.

Às suas costas, sentiu o movimento de Arya, seguido do som de duas lâminas se chocando, um gemido e o som abafado de um corpo caindo ao chão. "Um já foi, faltam dezenove" a elfa falou e o que quer que fosse falar a seguir foi abafado pelo barulho ensurdecedor quando Thorn mergulhou e arrancou a cabeça de um soldado, seguido de perto por Saphira, Fírnen, Aiedail e Maia.

A atenção de Eragon foi desviada quando um dos Ra'zac gritou algo em uma língua desconhecida. O cavaleiro sentiu um calafrio correr por sua espinha quando as palavras deturpada invadiram o seus ouvidos e dois _letherblaka _se aproximaram pelo céu. "Pro chão!" gritou para os seus companheiros que ainda estavam demais.

Saphira e Fírnen mergulharam imediatamente, seguidos segundos depois por Aiedail e Maia, que não entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Um dos _letherblaka _voou em direção ao flanco de Thorn, atingindo-o com sua força monumental e arrancando Murtagh da sela. Eragon não teve tempo para se preocupar com seu meio-irmão, pois os Ra'zac haviam avançado sobre ele. Aparando seus golpes, gritou com toda força que pode "Desçam! Deixem que os dragões tomem conta deles!"

::

Maloth saltou da sela e esperou Lina alcançar o chão. Juntos, correram em direção ao grupo de soldados com que Arya enfrentava com dificuldade, apenas conseguindo se defender. O elfo desembainhou sua espada e arrancou a cabeça do soldado que atacava a _Dröttning. _Lina entrou em um combate com outro soldado mais próximo.

A elfa aproveitou a pausa momentânea que lhe foi concedida e pegou a espada de um dos soldados caídos. Lançou a adaga no peito de um dos inimigos e a lâmina penetrou-lhe a armadura, derrubando o alvo, que convulsionou alguns segundos no chão antes de parar de se mover de vez.

Ela podia sentir a presença de Fírnen, porém não podia abrir a sua mente para falar com ele naquele momento. O dragão virou a cabeça em direção a ela por algum segundos e ela assentiu, assegurando-lhe de que estava bem.

::

Saphira sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue quando suas mandíbulas se fecharam ao redor do passáro-de-couro. Aiedail-das-escamas atacou em seguida. Saphira aproveitou o momento para procurar por Eragon-seu-parceiro-de-coração-e-alma e viu que ele lutava contra dois dos comedores-de-homem. Sua atenção foi desviada de volta para o combate quando o outro dos pássaros-de-couro.

::

Sander andava a passadas largas à procura de algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Os corredores do castelo estavam praticamente vazios. Provavelmente todos haviam sido chamados para ir atrás de Eragon, assim como o _Ebrthil _havia presumido. Ninguém parecia ter notado que ele não pertencia àquele lugar e o cadáver do soldado que matara não havia sido encontrado. Neste fato, ele evitava pensar, pois se o fizesse, o terror por ter cometido tal crime o consumiria.

Uma grande porta no fim do corredor chamou sua atenção. Ele se aproximou e abriu-a levemente, espiando o interior. Estava vazio, pelo que conseguia ver, então decidiu arriscar, espremendo-se por uma pequena abertura, de modo a não chamar atenção.

::

Eragon deu um passo para trás e momentaneamente perdeu o equilíbrio quando seu pé escorregou, abrindo espaço para o Ra'zac acertar. Ele gritou de dor quando a lâmina penetrou na carne de sua coxa e caiu sobre um joelho, sangue escorrendo do ferimento.

Ouvindo o grito do cavaleiro, Arya se virou bem a tempo de aparar a espada da criatura, que baixava em direção ao pescoço de Eragon. Com dois golpes rápidos, ela fez com que ele recuasse. Usando Brisingr como apoio, o Matador de Espectros conseguiu ficar em pé, porém mal conseguia por o peso sobre sua perna ferida. Posicionou sua mão sobre o ferimento e, reunindo a energia na safira da espada, exclamou "Waíse heill" Músculo e pele se moveram e se fecharam, parando o sangramento.

Arya lutava com os dois Ra'zac ao mesmo tempo, e Eragon aproveitou a oportunidade para estocar com Brisingr e sorriu satisfatoriamente quando sentiu a lâmina penetrar o exoesqueleto e a carne do Ra'zac da direita, que caiu ao chão, sem vida.

"Não!" exclamou o monstro restante "Você não matará maisss nenhum de nósss" movido pela raiva, saltou sobre Eragon, expondo suas costas para Arya, que não hesitou em matá-lo. O cavaleiro viu a ponta de metal da espada sair do peito do Ra'zac e ele caiu inerte sobre seus pés.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Arya, gesticulando em direção ao sangue nas calças do cavaleiro. Ele assentiu, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma voz o interrompeu.

"Ora, ora, vejo que conseguiu derrotar os Ra'zac, Matador de Espectros." Eragon ergueu a cabeça e viu um homem alto, vestindo uma capa preta, com o capuz puxado sobre o rosto. Estranhamente, seus olhos emitiam um brilho estranho sobre a sombra do tecido. "Achei que deveria esperá-lo para começar a festa"

"Quem é você?" perguntou o cavaleiro. Arya reconheceu o homem que havia ressuscitado dois cadáveres mais cedo naquele dia.

"Eu sou Blazh, o escuro" ele disse, puxando o capuz e revelando longos cabelos negros. Mais cinco homens apareceram ao seu redor "E estes são os meus servos" Faölin sorria maliciosamente ao seu lado direito.


	42. Palavras da Morte

**A/N: Ok, isso demorou bem mais do que eu esperava. Eu realmente tenho dificuldade em escrever cenas de luta, me digam o que acharam desse capítulo porque eu acho que elas ficam muito repetitivas quando eu escrevo. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40<strong>

O sangue de Eragon fervia, queimando ao atravessar suas veias. Seu punho se fechou sobre o punho de Brisingr com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos se destacaram, pálidos, em meio a toda aquela escuridão. Os olhos do cavaleiro encontraram os do elfo e toda sua raiva veio à tona. Por um momento se esqueceu de Blazh, tudo que conseguia ver era o assassino de seu filho sorrindo à sua frente.

Às suas costas, ouviu o baque seco de um cadáver caindo ao chão, indicando que Lina e Malöth haviam eliminado o último soldado. Os dois aprendizes se posicionaram lado a lado com os cavaleiros mais velhos e se puseram em posição para lutar.

Os cinco homens de Blazh estavam em guarda, esperando ordens de seu senhor. Eragon sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Frio parecia emanar de seus adversários e uma aura negra parecia irradiar de seus corpos. O rosto de Faölin estava mais pálido e mais duro do que antes, a sua expressão era forçada e sua face lembrava uma máscara, o sorriso irônico em seus lábios parecia um rasgo.

"Cuidado" disse ele para seus companheiros "Esses não são como os outros. Eu sinto algo estranho emanando desses homens. Algo que não consigo identificar"

Blazh falou em uma língua estranha aos cavaleiros, Eragon percebeu que algumas palavras se assemelhavam à língua Antiga, entretanto não conseguiu extrair algum significado delas. Ao ouvir suas palavras, seus companheiros ergueram as espadas e Faölin avançou em direção a Arya, golpeando em direção ao seu flanco. A elfa aparou o golpe com a espada roubada e seu braço tremeu com o impacto e uma mossa foi deixada na espada. O Matador de Espectros percebeu sua raiva espelhada nos olhos de sua companheira quando revidou o ataque.

Malöth e Lina avançaram juntos contra outro oponente, atacando ao mesmo tempo. O soldado evitou os dois golpes com uma incrível rapidez. Lina girou evitando seu contra-ataque e o elfo fez um corte profundo no adversário, da virilha ao lado do joelho. Sangue negro espirrou do ferimento enquanto o homem caía de joelhos, momentos antes de a lâmina de Lina ultrapassar o seu peito. Maloth já saltara sobre outro homem.

Antes que Lina pudesse soltar sua espada do cadáver, outro soldado avançou com a espada sobre ela. A aprendiz tentou desviar do golpe e sofreu um corte superficial no ombro, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos. O inimigo ergueu a espada sobre a cabeça, se preparando para desferir seu golpe final sobre a garota enquanto ela assistia impotente. A lâmina cortou o ar e ela fechou os olhos esperando a morte. Ouviu um baque e o corpo do homem caiu sobre ela com uma faca enfiada no peito.

Olhando para trás, a cavaleira viu Murtagh com a armadura amassada e sangue pingando aos seus pés a alguns metros de distância. O cavaleiro mancou até ela e puxou a faca do peito do morto, colocando-a de volta em sua bainha e então estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se reerguer.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou. Ela assentiu, sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre o estado do homem. Sua mão baixou para o punho de Za'roc e a puxou para fora da bainha. O brilho vermelho da lâmina iluminou o rosto de Murtagh deixando visível a expressão feroz em sua face, o resquício das batalhas que já havia lutado. Pela primeira vez Lina viu algo de Morzan nele e percebeu que nunca gostaria de tê-lo como inimigo. "Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez"

::

Sander segurou o punho da espada e entrou na grande arena deserta. Seus olhos demoraram para se acostumar com a luz fraca das tochas dispostas em círculo no centro do espaço vazio. Olhou a redor, certificando-se de que era o único no salão, examinando cada centímetro das arquibancadas vazias. Uma energia estranha enchia o lugar. Quanto mais se aproximava do círculo central, mais frio sentia. Parecia que seus ossos estavam congelados e uma sensação claustrofóbica começou a tomar conta dele, como se as paredes da arena estivessem se fechando ao seu redor.

O cavaleiro fortaleceu as proteções da sua mente e se concentrou pra diminuir o tremor de seus membros enquanto o frio se intensificava cada vez mais. O terror começou a preenchê-lo e tudo que queria fazer era correr para fora daquele lugar. Porém ele não podia. Eragon Ebrithil havia confiado aquela tarefa a ele, e se o Matador de Espectros acreditava que ele era capaz, ele deveria empurrar sua dúvidas para o fundo de sua mente continuar em frente.

Resistiu à tentação de criar uma chama com magia para se aquecer, pois devia guardar energia para o que pudesse acontecer. E mesmo assim, não acreditava que fosse ajudar. Aquilo não era um frio comum, era algo criado por magia e não estava disposto a combater nenhuma magia desconhecida.

Avançou até as tochas e olhou para dentro do circulo de tochas. Haviam padrões desenhados no chão que desconhecida. Certamente não eram as runas humanas ou anãs nem o alfabeto élico. Ele nunca havia visto nada parecido. No centro, havia um pedestal, sobre o qual estava um pequeno baú aberto. O que havia dentro o cavaleiro não conseguiu identificar no brilho bruxuleante das chamas e não se atreveu a chegar mais perto.

"Alto! Quem está aí? Mostre o seu rosto!" gritou uma voz as suas costas. Sander se virou e viu um guarda parado a alguns metros com a espada desembainhada. "Não reconheço você, garoto. O que faz aqui?" o homem avançou com passos lentos e falou algo em uma língua estranha.

O cavaleiro ficou parado apertando o punho de Hvassgarm mas firmemente. O soldado repetiu as palavras desconhecidas, mais alto dessa vez.

"Você não é um de nós. O que quer aqui? Responda e sua morte será rápida"

Sander puxou a espada da bainha e a ergueu, tentando ignorar o frio que dificultava seus movimentos. "Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui"

"Você acha que pode me vencer, garoto?" ele riu. "Você é apenas uma criança. Eu tenho a experiência ao meu lado"

"Você acha?" o cavaleiro deu um golpe veloz em direção ao inimigo, sendo frustrado pela lâmina do outro. Sem perdeu tempo, desferiu uma série de ataques velozes em direção ao soldado, forçando o a recuar. Logo percebeu que o outro não tinha chances. Percebeu uma falha na defesa do oponente e fingiu a atacar com a espada, dando um soco no maxilar do homem quando este se moveu para defender.

O guarda caiu aos pés de Sander, inconsciente. O jovem cavaleiro vasculhou seu corpo à procura de proteções contra magia, rapidamente pois sabia que não ficaria descordado por mais do que alguns minutos. Juntou um punhado de palavras da língua antiga para formular um encantamento que contornasse as defesas do homem e o imobilizou


End file.
